


The Wild Ride

by phasha18



Series: Sons of Anarchy: You Belong Here [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Simple Plan (Band), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: This story is begins sometime during season3.Jax contacts his younger sister after his son gets abducted, she returns home at the drop of a hat with some special contacts that he's surprised that she has. She has an interesting story of her own. Jax's sister hasn't told the people that she's with about her past only what they needed to know.This story will be AU, in that Jax Teller survives.





	1. Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the casts of Sons of Anarchy or Criminal Minds, they belong to their respective creators. Nor do I own the band Simple Plan. I also own the character Kali Teller and any other that you don't recognise.

**Title: The Wild Ride**  
**Created:** 2011, I've been writing this story since then.

**Chapter 01: Before The Storm**

  
Late in the middle of the night Kali Teller stood leaning against a random hotel wall. She had traveled across the country-side so many times that she had lost count. She had run so far from her family but also so close to them at the same time. Her friends didn't know of her past and she had wanted to keep it that was for as long as she could, that all changes when she's made to return home. Kali's friends were completely oblivious as to what she had done and who she was before she met them. Even Anna her best-friend, didn't know.

“Why does waiting seem to take forever?” Anna asked as she sat cross-legged in the hall way of their hotel. She'd forgotten the keys they had accidentally locked them all in the room when they left earlier in the day, and they were waiting for their friends to return with either the hotel staff or a new key.

“Because it does?” Kali replied, she knew that it wasn't really the answer that Anna had been looking for. “Also, because we're talking about the boys? Boys who get stopped everywhere.,”

“They didn't all have to go back down!” Anna laughed, leaning against the wall as she looked at Kali who rolled her eyes. Anna had been the one to insist that they all went.

“They didn't? But you told them ALL to go back and not come back without the staff,” Kali said as she sat on the floor next to Anna as her phone rang. Kali pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID, pressing the little green phone. “Jax?” she questioned, a slightly perplexed look crossing her face as she glanced at Anna.

'Kal, are you free to talk?' Jax Teller questioned, Kali was his baby sister and currently with her boyfriends band. Jax hadn't called her in a long time and he was missing his sister more than what he thought.

“I will be in just a minute, we're kind of locked out of our hotel room,” Kali answered, Jax was in the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, or SAMCRO, and it wasn't often that he called his sister asking if she was free to talk. Kali continued to glance at Anna who was peering at her curiously she hadn't heard of a person called Jax before.

'Okay, well don't say anything. Just listen,' Jax spoke quickly as he was in a huff, his infant son had just been taken and he wanted him back. 'Abel's gone,' those were the only words that he needed to say to get his sister back.

“What the hell? Give me two shakes of a tail feather,” Kali put her hand over the mouth piece and looked towards Anna. “Annie, I have to take this, I'll be back in a couple of minutes,” Kali stood up and walked down the hallway away from Anna. “Jax, what happened?”

'The Irish bastard – from the True I.R.A' Jax said taking a deep breath, and looking to their step-father Clay and his best friend Opie. 'Killed Half-Sack, who was trying to protect him and Tara,'

“I'm coming home. He's not going to get away with it big brother. Tell dad that his little girl's coming home, and Jax we'll get him back,” Kali told him, she had a feeling that it was what he wanted to hear.

'How soon will you be home?' Jax questioned, it was what he wanted to hear. Clay looked at him as if to say you're talking to your sister. 'Can you make it fast?'

“Soon, I have things to clear up here first,” Kali told him before adding. “I'll be home tomorrow, I'm like an hour away...” she said as she started to walk back to he friend. “Do you think one of the guys could maybe come get me? I don't feel like sitting on a train for X amount of time,”

'I'll go, where is she?' Opie could be heard asking in the background.

“Tell him I'll meet him at the gas station on the corner of Shank and Hill Road in Sacramento, it's on the outside not far from Charming,” Kali paused remembering that it was at least an hour maybe a little less from Charming. “Maybe a little less than an hour, either way Opie should know where to go,”

'He wants to know what hotel you're at and he'll get you from it,' Jax said quickly, at least talking to her was slightly taking his mind off of thinking about where Abel could be. That was what he loved about his kid sister, she could make light of almost every situation.

“Fine, I'm staying at the Reddux, I'll meet him in the foyer at say eleven tomorrow morning,” Kali said as she had Seb wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

'I'll tell him, and thanks kiddo. I miss you,' Jax said, he hadn't called her kiddo in a long time,

“It's alright, I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow,” she said as her body relaxed in Seb's arms. “Bye Jackie boy,” Most of the time she called her brother Jax but on rare occasions she called him Jackie Boy. 

'Bye Kal, see you tomorrow,' Jax sighed, hanging up the phone and shoving it almost carelessly in his pocket.

Seb spun Kali around to face him, he knew a little about her family but not a great deal. He knew that she had, had two brothers and that one of them had died when they were kids. Her brother Tommy had died when he was six years old, he was a little less than twenty-four months younger than her. Her bother Jax was four years older than her and had always looked out for her, at least that was what Seb had been told by her.

“I have to go home, not our home...but my home. The home I grew up in,” Kali said biting her lip as she looked at him, meanwhile Pierre had managed to get there room keys and opened the doors.

“When do you leave?” Seb questioned, staring her in the eyes as the others went into their rooms. Pierre handing the key to Kali.

“Not till eleven tomorrow, I told Jax that I had things that I had to do before I left,” she paused smiling at him. “I can't tell you why I have to go, cause it may or may not have some illegal activities happen...and I don't want you getting caught up in it,”

“Illegal activities?” he queried, raising his eyebrow as they realised that they were the only ones in the hallway. Seb was curious as to exactly what she was referring to.

“Don't ask, please. It's safer if you don't know. Trust me, it's how my brother protected me when there was things that he didn't want me knowing about,” Kali told him remembering how when she had been questioned about things her family had done, her and her mother had said nothing so as to not implicate themselves. “Seb, there is always going to be things that you don't know about me. I'm sorry but it has to stay that way if you want to stay alive,”

Kali looked at Sebastien and prayed that he understood what she was getting at. There was things in her life that had to stay quiet. Like her involvement in SAMCRO she was the only female aside from her mother that had active roles in what happened with in the club. She often sat in on 'church' meetings as they were called but hadn't since she left Charming, when she was twenty-one, though she returned every year for Christmas. By rule of thumb Motorcycle clubs didn't have female members, it was only by way of John Teller that Kali was able to be a part of it.


	2. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hello my furry little friend,' Penelope answered cheerfully knowing who it was on the other end. 'How are you my pet?'

**Chapter 02:** Mysteries

  
The following morning Kali was sitting in the foyer of the hotel, she had managed to have Seb, Pierre, Chuck, David and Jeff with her while Anna had said her goodbyes before she had gone exploring. Each of them wanted to know exactly where she was going. They worried her, they knew that they didn't really have to but it didn't stop them from doing so. Kali had to tell them multiple times that she wasn't about to tell them where home was.

“So tell us why do you have to go, and where are you going?” David asked he was quite curious maybe even more so than the others.

“David, I'm not going to tell you again. I have to go home, to where I grew up. My big brother needs my help,” Kali said taking a deep breath and looking at the clock hidden behind the potted plants in the foyer. “I can't tell you any more than that,” as she stood up she pulled off her jacket to reveal the few tattoos that she had. One was the letters SOA with a small reaper underneath. The others were Jax's name 'Jackson' scrawled across her back, under her brother Thomas' name. She also had a guardian angel on her left shoulder blade. The tattoos where something that not all of the boys had seen before.

“Kali Teller, come here kiddo,” a voice said, causing Kali to spin around on her heels and see who it was that had said her name though she already knew who it was.

“I thought Opie was coming?” Kali questioned, fighting the urge to run straight over to him.

“Was, but his kids are sick. So I came to get my kid sister,” Jax answered, Kali tossed her jacket onto Seb's lap and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

“Sorry I wasn't home,” she whispered still hugging him. “I can't go on the back of the bike,” Kali laughed, she was kind of silently hoping that he had brought the bike with him even though it wouldn't have fit any of her belongings on it.

“It's alright, you don't have to. I borrowed Tara's cage,” Jax said earning raised eyebrow's from the boys.

“He means car, they don't know any MC language...I don't use it around them,” Kali told them realising just how confused they must be. “Help me get my bags?” she asked as Jax wrapped his arms around her and hugged her again.

“Bags?” Jax questioned raising an eyebrow as he looked down at his little sister. “Forget I asked, come on we have to get home,” Jax said as he watched the boys fight over who picked up her bags. “Which one is your old man?”

“The one with the blue eyes, don't worry I haven't said anything. I don't need them getting involved, the press would be all over it. As it is I've had to hide my tattoo,” Kali smiled, it was one thing that she knew would get a laugh out of him.

It had taken Jax a good hour of arguing with the rest of SAMCRO to let him be the one to get his sister from the neighbouring town. Originally Opie had been going to get her, but with his kids missing their mother Jax decided that he'd take over and do it instead. Kali didn't care either way so long as it was someone other than Juice. Juice had hit on her the first time that he had met her as he didn't realise that she was Jax's sister and Clay's daughter. It wasn't until she had pulled up her shirt at the back and revealed her tattoos showing her relation to the club, one of her tattoos matched her mothers, along with one that matched her brothers.

Clay hadn't wanted him to go, initially he thought that Kali would cloud the young man's judgement in the situation. It wasn't until Bobby had told him that it would be good for him if she was there, he generally thought straight if the younger Teller was around him.

“Clay'll be waiting for us,” Jax said, both Teller's were still watching the boys fighting over who picked up her bags. “Bobby reckons I think straighter around you,” Jax laughed, nudging his sister as he spoke.

“Nah, not straighter just clearer. Plus isn't Dad always waiting for us?” Kali had to laugh too as she looked up at the taller man and then back towards Seb.

“Do you still...?” Jax queried trailing of at the end because of where they were and he didn’t want her getting into trouble.

“Nah, but I still know how to handle it. I am a Teller after all,” Kali smirked knowing that it would cheer him up. “We'll get him back,” she whispered so that the others couldn't hear her.

“I know,” Jax half smiled at her and kissed then her forehead. “Want to give them a minute and I'll show you to the cag...car,” he said directing his comment to Pierre, David, Chuck and Jeff.

“What did you just go to call it?” Pierre asked as he and David carried a bag each.

“Cage. It's anything that isn't a motorcycle,” Jax laughed, looking at the boys and wondering what it was they saw in Kali. “What do you see in my kid sister?”

“She's a free spirit, rebellious,” Pierre said, it as the only thing that he could think of that would describe the young girl.

“Free spirit?” Jax raised his eyebrow at them curious to what they meant.

“Yeah, she does and says what she means. I don't know how to describe it,” David said said it was true they didn't really know how to describe what she meant to them. “She's the best thing that's come into our lives in a long time,”

Jax shook his head, he didn't believe what he was hearing. But it did sound a little bit like his sister, she always was one to do what she wanted when she wanted and was always straight to the truth...except if she didn't know about it. After a couple of minutes Seb and Kali came out laughing, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a last kiss before she climbed into Tara's car.

“I'll call you when I can, but I'm not making any promises,” Kali called as Jax pulled away from the side walk. “How are things with you and Tara?” she asked turning her attention to her big brother.

“They're good, we're kind of well back together,” Jax said looking to her as they drove back to Charming. “What can you do about Abel?”

“I have a friend that I might be able to get to help us out. Jackson we'll get him back, I know we will,” she smirked when said his full name instead of his nickname. “Mom still stubborn?”

“When isn't she? And what kind of friend?” Jax questioned leaving one hand on the steering wheel as he took his sister's hand.

“FBI...she's a hacker, better than Juice,” Kali stated matter-o-factly as she looked at her brother and then at the passing scenery. “Met her a few years ago, she knows about us but said that she'll never do anything that'll hurt me,”

“Call her, e-mail her, do what ever. I just want my little man back,” Jax told her, pausing before he continued. “Did you ever tell him about being arrested?”

“Nope, all I've told them is that there are some things that they can't know because it's safe for them. I kind of told him last night that if he wants to stay alive it has to stay that way,” Kali said biting her lip as she pulled her phone out. “I'll call Penelope, you haven't said where mom is?”

“What am I going to do with you?” Jax sighed, as his mind sent straight back to his missing son. “Don't know, haven't from her in a couple of days...which is unusual,”

“Damn it, let me call Penelope and then see if I can get hold of mom,” Kali said as she searched through her phone and found Penelope's number. Kali pressed the green phone and waited a couple of seconds before Penelope answered.

'Hello my furry little friend,' Penelope answered cheerfully knowing who it was on the other end. 'How are you my pet?'

“Hey Pen, I'm good...furry little friend and pet?” she raised her eyebrow causing Jax to look at her and wonder what had just been said.

'What can I do for you? And yes furry little friend, and pet you know me,' Penelope questioned turning to make sure her door to her little office was closed.

“I need a favour, I'm getting my brother to send you a photo. Can you see if it matches anything in the system?” Kali paused as she scribbled down Penelope's phone number and got him to send a recent picture of Abel to her. “It's my nephew, he's been kidnapped...and we need to find him,”

'Oh precious, how long ago?' Penelope asked as she looked around he office and then pulled her phone from her ear and stuck it on speaker so that she could see the photo.

“Jax, how long ago?” Kali asked, it was one thing that she hadn't had a chance to ask him.

“A week ago,” Jax answered taking a deep breath as he sent the photo.

“Did you hear that? He said a week.” Kali looked at Jax as he held up a photo of his infant son.

'I'll get right on it, and let you know as soon as I find anything,' Penelope told the young girl as she uploaded the photo to her computer and started to run facial recognition. 'How old is the munchkin?'

“He's around six months old, he was born ten weeks early,” Jax said as by now Kali had put her phone on speaker so that Jax could hear what Penelope had to say. He may have been the size of a six month old but he was eight months.

'Do you want me to get the team involved if I can?' Penelope questioned uncertainly, it was something that she wasn't entirely sure that Kali would want to hear.

“No, just let me know if you find anything. Please, we need to get him back on our own terms,” Kali told her, that was what Jax wanted to say but didn't know how she would take it. “Pen, I owe you big time if you find him,”

A couple of minutes later and Penelope and the Tellers had hung up their respective phones. Within twenty minutes and they were back at Teller-Morrow Automotives, and they were all hugging Kali and welcoming her home. She reluctantly hugged Juice, but not before slapping him upside the head.

“Been arrested lately kiddo?” Tig questioned, looking at her though she was an alien. Kali hadn't been arrested in a long time.

“Last time was when Jax and I both got done in 2003,” Kali answered, she and her brother had promised one another that they wouldn't get done unless the other was there to get them out.

“Good to hear,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug.

“Tig, you ask me that every year at Christmas and the answer is always the same. Oh and I got you something,” she smirked as she opened her bag and pulled out a box, and showed him.

“Bitch! You know I can't handle dolls,” Tig muttered at her, she just laughed and walked over to where Opie was standing with his two kids.

“Ellie, this is for you. I thought that you might like it,” she smiled, handing the doll over to the young girl who wrapped her arms around her. “You're welcome,” Ellie loved when Kali gave her presents they were often in the form of dolls she had found.

“Thank you Kali,” Ellie whispered still hugging her tightly. “Did you get anything for Kenny?” she asked curiously still hugging her.

Opie looked at Kali and smiled at her, before picking up his son. Looking in her bag, she pulled out a small stuffed monkey knowing that it was something that young boy loved.

“Hey Kenny, you still like monkey's?” she asked, he nodded enthusiastically as she handed over the small monkey being happy that she had chosen the right toy for the small boy.

“What do you say?” Opie said to him, causing Kenny to look at her and then he spoke to her again. “Hey Kal, sorry I didn't get you,”

“Ope, it's cool. You have these two little munchkin's to take care of,” she smiled at him and then jumped as Chibs hugged her. “Hey Chibs,” Kali squirmed slightly before she relaxed into his hug.

“Thank you Kali,” Kenny all but whispered as Opie set him on the ground. “Uncle Chibs, can I hug Kali?” he asked looking up at the older man who nodded, Kenny grinned and wrapped his arms around her legs.


	3. Take A Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know he hasn't slept in a week.” Bobby told her, resting his head against the door frame.

**Chapter 03: Take A Breath**

  
Jax laughed at the reaction that everyone had to his sister coming home before he remembered that he had to remind her that she should see if she could get a hold of her mother as no one had been able to reach her. Kali excused herself from the group and tried to walk away but realised that she still had Kenny attached to her legs, she pulled his arms away and crouched down to his level and whispered in his ear that if he went and hugged his dad that she would play with him in a while.

“We have the ATF watching us,” Chibs said suddenly, it was one thing everyone had neglected to mention to her including Jax. Chibs wasn't sure if Jax had told her this one point.

“Jax? When did you plan on telling me this?” Kali asked, spinning around on her heels as she stood up to face her older brother with a look of shock. “Well when?”

“Sorry, I didn't think it was important,” Jax said before trying to get back to the subject at hand. Kali took a deep breath as she looked at her brother sighing.

“Not important, don't you think that it could be why mom hasn't answered her phone?” Kali asked, pulling hers out again and looking between Chibs and Jax. “Who's in charge of it? I mean seriously you must have talked to them,”

“June Stahl,” Jax answered, unsure of what his sister would do with the information. “What are you doing?” he ran a hand over his face as he looked at Kali and then at the rest of the club.

“Calling Pen, she might be able to give us a little information on her,” Kali laughed, hugging Jax she was trying her hardest to get them to keep their minds off of Abel missing. They would find him sooner or later.

“Who's Pen?” Chibs questioned, not liking where this was going.

“FBI...I've been friends with her since before I left Charming, she's a hacker – can hack anything,” she told them as she went to her list of last dialled calls. “Let me call her, and then I'll try mom,” as soon as she said that she hit the green phone button again. “Chibs, don't worry she knows about me...Jax you tell him what I told you,”

'You've reached the all knowing, all seeing Penelope Garcia,' Penelope said, looking to the computer screen where Abel's photo was still running through all the programs available to her with no luck.

“Hey Pen, need one last favour...” Kali trailed off as she listened to Jax and Chibs talking.

Chibs stared at the younger man wondering what his sister could possibly have told the FBI agent on the other end of the phone. Jax looked up at him and sighed did they really have to get into this.  
  
“Apparently she knows about the Sons, and her affiliation with us. Kali said that she'd never do anything that'll hurt her,” Jax moved his left hand over his face before stuffing it in his pocket.

“Are you sure?” Chibs questioned, he wanted to be absolutely certain that the FBI wouldn't arrive in Charming.

“Chibs, I'm sure,” Kali said before turning her attention back to Penelope. Kali loved Penelope's spirit it was why the two ladies had become friends in the first place.

'Shoot sweet pea, also I've had no luck as yet on the search for your nephew,' Penelope said as she readied herself to type in the next search.

“What can you tell me about an Agent June Stahl...she's with the ATF? And I know that you could get into a lot trouble for this,” Kali said, it was true – Penelope could quite possibly end up getting herself fired if her bosses found out what she was doing.

'June Stahl, ooh this is interesting. It looks like she has some characteristics of a sociopath, and apparently she doesn't like males at all,' Penelope told her, as she looked further into the agent. 'She's had several complaints against her from male co-workers claiming that she was coming onto them...she uses black-mail a lot, which I believe that your family has already encountered. I can't say much else, pumpkin. I'm sorry,'

“Hey Pen, thank you for that. I still owe you big time,” Kali told her, both women hung up their phones. Kali went back to listening to Jax and Chibs talking to which now Clay an Tig had joined in. “Look you guys wanted my help in finding Abel so now I'm helping,”

Clay looked down at her and took her by the arm, pulling her into a hug. After all she was his baby girl, Kali looked up at him and then took a step back slapping him. She knew that he would know why she had done it, but the others wouldn't have a clue.

“Dad as much as I love you, I don't like what you've been doing...” Kali muttered, closing her eyes and then turning to face Jax. “Jax, I'll try mom now, just if dad doesn't stay back I will kick his ass,”

“Come with me kiddo, Chibs you heard her,” Jax said pulling his little sister close and hugging her before guiding her into the club and through to where they held 'church'. “What did your friend say about the ATF Agent?”

“I'll tell you after I see if I can get mom,” Kali said still holding onto her phone, she automatically dialled her mothers number. “Mom, if you're in the vicinity of your phone please pick up,” after a couple of seconds Gemma Teller-Morrow picked up the phone.

'Kali, sweetie what do you want?' Gemma questioned, instantly recognising her daughters voice.

“Mom, where are you? I came home to see you and you're not here. And no one's been able to get you,” Kali said, lying through her teeth she knew that her mother didn't have a clue about Abel being missing.

'You're lying I can tell,' Gemma said looking around the room that she had found herself sitting in. Gemma had ended up at her fathers cabin, out of the county.

“Sorry, you need to come home please mom, Jax needs you,” Kali said as Jax rested his head on her shoulder and they sat in 'Church' side by side. “Mom, he really does, I need you too,” the two of them had moved to the leather couch beside the wall.

'Whatever for?' Gemma asked, taking a deep breath as she prepared herself for what Kali might say.

“Abel's gone, Half-Sack's dead...and Agent Stahl is a sociopath,” Kali said as fast as she could while Jax closed his eyes listening to her talk.

'What do you mean, my grandson's missing?' Gemma queried, standing up and getting her things together. Gemma packed her belongings as fast as she could and started thinking of a way to get back to Charming.

“Only what Jax and Dad told me, Abel's been kidnapped by the Irish man – about a week ago. Jax said that was the last time that they saw you too,” Kali said taking a deep breath and glancing down at Jax. “Please come home Mom,”

As soon as their conversation was finished Kali and Gemma hung up their respective phones. Kali glanced down at Jax again and noted that he had fallen asleep, it looked as though it was the first time all week that he slept. Sighing she prodded him and motioned that if he was that tired, maybe they should go to his room. She tried to move herself out from underneath him without waking but was ready to give up.

“When'd he fall asleep?” Bobby questioned, poking his head in the door of the room.

“Almost as soon as we sat down,” Kali answered looking up at Bobby and continuing to poke Jax. Jax hadn't slept in a while, and his sister being home was some what of a comfort to him.

“You know he hasn't slept in a week.” Bobby told her, resting his head against the door frame.

“That explains why he was falling asleep in the cage on the way back,” she laughed poking him once more in the stomach causing Jax to grab her hand.

“Stop it!” Jax whined in an almost child-like manner. “Kali,” he whined again, still holding onto her hand and not moving his head.

“Wake your damn ass up,” Kali said poking him with her free hand and then pushing his head off of her shoulder. “Seriously wake up,”

“I don't want too and stop prodding me!” he exclaimed with his eyes still closed as he caught himself from falling.

“Hell no, get up and go to bed! You need sleep, if Pen calls I'll let you know. I'm going to fill the guys in on her,” Kali looked straight at him and then rolled her eyes when he didn't move straight away. “Jackson move it!”

“Don't want to!” Jax whined again, letting go of her and crossing his arms indignantly.

“Don't make me pull my big brothers ass off the couch and on to the floor,” she smirked at Bobby who by now had opened the door and the entire club was staring at her.

Bobby, Clay, Chibs, Tig, Opie, Piney and Juice stood looking between the siblings wondering who was going to do what. Opie stared at her, he knew what she was capable of, having seen her pull her big brother out of the bed multiple times when they were kids. Juice raised an eyebrow, he really had no idea about her. Kali smiled innocently at the men before she looked at Jax.

“I'm only going to say it once more, get your damn ass up,” she laughed before standing up and grabbing Jax's feet. “I said I was only going to say it once more,” she was getting ready to yank him off the couch.

“What is she doing?” Juice queried, looking at Chibs and Opie who just laughed before answering him.

“She's going to pull his ass off the couch,” Opie answered pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, he quite enjoyed watching the siblings bicker.

“She's tiny,” Juice responded, causing Kali to spin around and glare at him. She had good reason not to like him, and didn't think that she ever would.

“Me tiny? Never, last time I checked I could still hold my own,” Kali said giving Jax's feet a good yank, causing his body to jerk and him to fall off the couch with a thud. “See, this is what he gets when he doesn't listen to his little sister,”

Clay slapped Juice upside the head for calling her 'tiny' and looked at the siblings before speaking. The others chuckled to themselves as they looked between them. Jax rubbed his head, and his ass as he stood up, though he was tired he didn't want to go to sleep until his son had been found.

“What'd your friend say?” he questioned, motioning for her to follow him to the office.

“When we get to the office,” was her reply as she pulled up her hair and pulled off her jacket as it as starting to annoy her. Walking close behind Clay they made their way to the office and he closed the door behind them

“Well, what did your friend tell you,” Clay asked her again, looking at her as he sat down and motioned for her to do the same thing.

“She said that she has some of the characteristics of a sociopath, she has a strong hatred towards men. She uses black-mail, and has several complaints against her from male co-workers,” Kali answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. “Dad, that's all she's told me. She's also seeing if she can find Abel. I trust her,”

“Why do you trust someone who's not SAMCRO?” Clay asked nodding as he looked her, she folded her arms and looked him in the eyes. Clay was an arrogant man, and family meant everything to him.

“Because I do, and the people I trust would never in a million years hurt me,” Kali told her, still looking him straight in the eyes. “Dad, just please trust me. And look at your grand kids,” she said as she pulled a photo out from her back-pocket that she always kept with her.

“Don't tell me what to do young lady,” Clay said taking a deep breath and taking the photo from her.

“Jackson Thomas,” Kali said, she knew that he would want to know his names as he hadn't bothered to visit her when she had, had him. “Yes I named him after Jax and Tommy,”

“How old?” Clay asked, he didn't know much about his grandchildren. He knew that Abel was six months but that was it.

“He's two, at the moment he's with my partner's parents,” Kali answered, and that was how she wanted it to stay for the time being. “His grandparent's.”

“You have a son, who you didn't bring home? And have never brought home,” Clay huffed looking at his daughter and taking a deep breath as their was a knock at the door, he stuck the photo under his desk.

Kali nodded, and slipped out the side door and ran straight into Opie who had made his way to the side door with Jax they had planned to try and get her out without the ATF seeing her. Opie and Jax both wrapped an arm around her, and guided her to her old bike. They had secretly been restoring it for her, not wanting it to rust away from not being ridden.

“Take your ride, and go I'll meet you at the house,” Jax whispered kissing the top of her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. “Trust me, I'll be there. See Tara,”

“I'll see you there,” Kali whispered, taking the keys from him and jumping on her bike but not before holding the gun the in her hands that she had taken from her fathers office. “Took it from dad's office,” she smirked sliding the gun into her boot after checking to make sure the safety was on.

“Keep it safe,” Jax told her patting her on the back as she started up the bike, and the rode out of the garage. “Juice follow her, make sure she gets there safe,”

Juice nodded and walked calmly over to his bike and jumped on following Kali away from the garage.


	4. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gramma,” Jackson smiled giggling as Kali and Tara walked into the kitchen. Jax and Clay had walked Agent Stahl outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a prequel to this, set before and around the time that Opie gets sent to Chino.

**Chapter 04: Something Else**

  
Meanwhile, Agent Stahl was talking to Clay in the office, she had been watching them for a while now. Although she hadn't seen Jax arrive back at Teller-Morrow Automotives with his sister, nor had she looked further into their files or she would have known that he had a sister. Opie had sent Kenny and Ellie home with Lyla.

It hadn't taken Kali long to get to Tara and Jax's, she knew the way with her eyes closed. It was almost like going home, she had moved in with her brother before she had originally left Charming.

“Tara, you here?” Kali questioned, knocking once on the front door before opening it and walking in. “Juice, tell him I'm safe,” Juice nodded before riding off.

“In the kitchen,” Tara called back, poking her head around the corner and as soon as she saw Kali she dropped what she had been doing (placed her cup on counter) and rushed straight over to her. “Kali,” Tara wrapped her arms rightly around her as the young girl hugged her.

“Hey, I came back as soon as Jax called me yesterday. Well he picked me up this morning,” Kali told her hugging her as she broke down. “It's not your fault you know,” Kali smiled at her, it was all she could do. “We'll find him, I promise,”

“I know, but I still blame myself,” Tara said, taking a deep breath as she looked to the younger girl whilst they hugged.

“Don't blame yourself, Jax knows that it wasn't your fault,” Kali said as they walked to the lounge and sat down. “It's something else eating you up,”

“How do you know?” Tara asked, as they both sat cross-legged and faced each other.

“Call it mother's intuition,” she smiled as she grabbed her purse out of her bag and pulled out a photo of Jackson. “When did you find out?”

“Last week, you can't tell Jax,” Tara said taking the photo of Jackson and looking at him. “He's cute, looks a lot like Jax...did he have the same problem?”

“I won't tell him, don't worry. You mean the genetic heart defect?” Kali asked, taking a deep breath and watching Tara nod before spoke again. “Yeah, he had it. They operated the day after he was born. He's a healthy 2 years old now,” Kali smiled at the thought of her little boy. “You know, I had the same one,”

Three days later and Agent Stahl had barged into Clay and Gemma's home, Gemma had returned at the request of her daughter. Kali had her infant son with her after she had talked to her partner and had decided it was best if he was with his mother so he had, had his mother take him to Charming. Seb hadn't like the idea of taking their son thousands of miles away but he needed his mother. Tara was sitting on the couch with Jax rather restlessly, she still blamed herself for Abel being taken even though she wouldn't have been able to do anything. Jax had divulged to Kali what he had found in their fathers storage locker, his journal.

“You come into my home, without so much as a warrant and you want to know where we've been. Get out now,” Clay hissed, Agent Stahl had just walked straight into the house without any warning.

“Agent Stahl, do you actually know what my name means?” Kali laughed, staring at the older woman as she spoke. “In Hindu it means Goddess of Death and Destruction, you want to know why?” Kali grinned glancing at Jax and rocking Jackson on her hip – the little boy was gently tugging on his mothers shirt sleeve as she spoke.

“She leaves a path of destruction most places she goes,” Jax said, watching as his sister kept a hold of Jackson who had his head resting on her shoulder.

“I do,” she laughed, it was all she could do to stop herself from handing her son to her mother and having a go at her.

“Have you ever caused anyone to die at your hands?” Agent Stahl asked, staring directly at Kali as she spoke and not caring that there were small innocent children in the room.

“What do you think? No, why the hell would I? For what reason?” Kali asked, shifting her weight from side to side with Jackson giggling at the faces that Jax was pulling. “Now are you going to do what my father said and leave this house?” Kali's juvenile record was sealed and it needed to stay that way for as long as possible. 

Kali glared at Agent Stahl as Jax and Clay stood up behind her, Gemma taking her grandson in her arms and motioning for Tara to follow her to the kitchen. Jackson looked at his grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Gramma,” Jackson smiled giggling as Kali and Tara walked into the kitchen. Jax and Clay had walked Agent Stahl outside.

“You being cheeky kiddo?” Kali asked, causing Jackson to jump and shake his head at her and then kiss Gemma again. “I think he likes you mom,” Kali smiled at her and then looked at Jackson he had kept hugging her tightly just like he did with his mother.

“You don't say, he looks just like your brother did,” Gemma said, thinking back to when her children were the same age as Jackson and Abel.

“Mom, I think I can get the charges against you dropped, but I may not be able to help Jax and Clay,” Kali said, she hated saying it but it was true. Her mother didn't know about her connections and hoped that she wouldn't have to tell her.

“What makes you think, that you can do that?” Gemma asked as Jackson stared at her his blue eyes twinkling at his grandmother.

“Just trust me, please mom. I have a friend who can do things,” Kali replied, hoping that Penelope would be able to help them out. “I might be able to is all I'm saying,”

“Have you told mom yet?” Jax asked walking into the kitchen, Clay had ridden off he had somewhere else to be. They thought that they may have a lead as to where Abel was. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara and rested his head on her shoulder.

“Have you told mom what?” Gemma asked, setting Jackson on the ground so that he could go play with some toys.

“Thanks Jax,” Kali hissed, she hadn't told their mother about Penelope. “Mom, the friend I have works for the FBI, in the Behavioural Analysis Unit...I was friends with her before I left home,” Kali paused waiting for the onslaught that was sure to follow, when Gemma didn't say anything she continued. “For the last three days she's been running Abel’s photo through the FBI database, she's told me that she'll call if she finds anything out. She also gave us a little insight about...”

“She gave us a little insight about Agent Stahl,” Jax finished as Jackson walked over to him and tugged on his shirt. “Hi little man,”

“Hi,” Jackson grinned wrapping his arms around his uncle. “Up,”

Jax crouched down and picked up his nephew as he looked between the three women before him. He always worried when they were left alone, each had a personality that was not to be messed with, especially his mothers. Gemma wanted to know just how much Kali's friend Penelope said, she also wanted to know where her partner was and what he did for a living. After Kali told her about both people, Gemma told her to contact Seb and let him know that she wouldn't be returning for up-to twenty-four months as she had family business to attend to.

Five months later, and Penelope had called them twice to let them know that she hadn't found out the location of Abel and that there was nothing else that she could do. Jackson had warmed up to Clay so far as to call him Poppy, which Clay didn't like. He didn't like the idea of being a grandfather, but he was.

“Cameron's assets have been liquidated...” Juice said looking up from his computer and turning to face the rest of SAMCRO as he spoke.

“Meaning?” Kali questioned, it was on everyone's mind it was the closest that they had gotten.

“He's not on our soil any more,” Juice said, Jax pushed him out of the way and Kali hopped on his laptop. “Hey!”

“Sorry, but if you're not going to make sense I'm going to try something,” Kali laughed, grabbing Jax's hand as she started to type something into Juice's computer while still looking to the men of the group. Kali had known exactly what Juice had meant, but she wished he had just said it straight out.

“Aren't you worried that you're going to miss-spell something?” Juice asked her, then realised that if she felt herself make a mistake she back-spaced and corrected herself. “Besides that what are you doing?”

“Hacking a database in the UK,” Kali was Juice, before Juice came along.

“Wait, you can do that?” Gemma questioned, she was a little unsure of just what her daughter was capable of doing after all this time.

“Mom, yes I can. I haven't in a while but I can still hack things,” Kali replied, as she looked through one of the databases. “Damn it, I'm going to need some help here,” she pulled out her phone and dialled Penelope's number, putting her on speaker as she did so. “Penelope, I need a little help. I know today's your day off,”

'Sweet heart, what do you need?' Penelope questioned, sitting up in bed as she pulled her laptop up off the floor, she had been RPGing before bed.

“I know this is totally illegal but...I've hacked a database in the UK, I was wondering if you might be able to get in further than I have if I give you the IP address of my laptop?” Kali said motioning for Jax to grab hers for her out of her bag, she had him open it up and switch it on while she waited for it to start up Penelope asked her some more questions.

'Only if it's for your gorgeous little nephew, how's that handsome brother of yours doing?' Penelope questioned, as Kali quickly hacked the same website that she had been on, on Juice's computer.

“Same as he was last time, we're certain that they have my nephew,” Kali answered, she was attempting to fish around the site for little boys that matched Abel's description. Kali glanced at her brother and saw the look on his face causing her to snicker a little. "Pen knows all about being on speaker," Jax glared at his sister how could she?

Before Gemma had returned, she had called Tara for help and had also called Tig. Tara had been called for Tig, as Gemma's father Nate had accidentally shot him. Tara had talked with Gemma and revealed to her that she was 6 weeks pregnant. Jax had made a deal with Agent Stahl – with only his mother and sister knowing. SAMCRO club house was raided by the ATF. The sons travelled to Belfast, as that was where they had found Abel. Jax found out that he and Kali had a half-sibling that Kali wasn't too pleased about hearing. Tara and Jax temporarily split up but reunited when Kali returned and talked sense into the pair of them. Tara was also kidnapped and held hostage which caused Jax to have decide on what to do.


	5. Unexpected Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple Plan reappear in Chapter 8.

**Chapter 05: Unexpected Happenings**

  
A little less than a month later and they had gotten Abel back and he was safely in the arms of Jax as they all sat in the living room of Gemma and Clay's house. Kali often taking Abel from Jax so that he could play with Jackson. Jax told her that while they were in Ireland he discovered that they had a half-sister, that was just like her in a way.

Chibs looked at Kali – all the sons had gathered at Gemma and Clay's – she was holding onto Jackson as he started to tug at her hair. Kali looked at him and then down at Jackson who was smiling at her before she looked to Jax and grabbed his arm.

“I need a word with Jax, alone.” Kali stated as she stared at her big brother, she needed to tell him on her own before she told anyone else. “Mom, could you take Jackson?” she asked as she moved to hand her son to her mother. Gemma nodded taking her grandson as Jax moved to hand Abel to Tara.

“Tara?” Jax said, handing his own son to her and then following Kali out the back of the house to where they used to hang out when they were kids and wanted no one to hear them.

“Jax...I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to kill me when I tell you,” Kali took a deep breath watching as Jax nodded before she continued to speak. “This past month, I've known exactly what you were going through. When Jackson was the same age as Abel...he was...well he was kidnapped,”

“Kali!” Jax exclaimed as he turned around and looked away from her. He wasn't about to walk away from her, he had to hear what his little sister had to say.

“I'm sorry! Look, I couldn't call you. They already thought I was the one that had taken him. I'd left him with his father and friends, so that I could go out for a couple of hours to clear my head. You know me.” she paused grabbing his arm, and trying to make him look a her. “Jax, please...look at me,” Jax had turned away from her as tried to process what she was saying.

“Why didn't you call me, call us?” Jax asked balling his fists and moving to hit her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw the look on her face. “I'm sorry kiddo, come here,”

-flash back-  
Walking up to the front door of her brother's house Kali glanced backwards to ensure that her bike was still where she had only just parked it. It had been a present from Jax the day she had turned 17, and they had restored it together. Once she knew that the bike was still there she walked up to the front door, knocked once before she walked in. Wendy Case, Jax's wife, was sitting at the dining room table doing Methamphetamines, she didn't pay any attention to Kali as she waked through the house looking for her brother, not game enough to call out to see if he was home. After a couple of minutes she walked out of the house, and back down to her bike, not bothering to take a photo of what she had seen as she believed that Jax would believe her. Jax was her brother he had to believe his kid sister.

Kali had never lied to Jax, and never planned on it. She had inadvertently been the cause of the end of some of his relationships – if they didn't like his sister then it was over.

-end flash back-

“The person that the boys had called to look after him while they went out, it turns out had connections...to rival gangs/clubs. They didn't know who I was, my friends, they still don't...It took the FBI a month to track down where Jackson was. The night I was out...I met Penelope in the bar in person for the first time – we talked – and then she got called out, and then Seb called me, said that he'd been taken and that I needed to get back to the hotel,” Kali rambled, it was the only way she was going to get everything that she had to say out. “When I got back to the hotel, there was an entire team of FBI agents looking around, they asked me who I was. When I said that I was the child's mother they took me away for questioning. They thought that I had taken him...that is after they saw the Reaper tattoo,” Kali took a deep breath she wanted to cry telling her brother everything that had happened.

“Kiddo, relax,” Jax moved towards her and took his little sister in his arms and hugging her tightly before she pulled away. He continued to listen to her until Chibs walked up to them, he had been standing in the doorway watching the siblings wondering who was going to break first. Jax looked at the older man and then stared at Kali, Kali offered him a slight smile before she spoke.

“I called Chibs...I didn't know who else to call. I sure as hell wasn't going to call you, not after the way you just acted,” Kali took a deep breath and sat on the ground cross-legged looking up at both the men. “Do you even realise how hard it was to keep that secret for eighteen months?”

“Kali, you can always call me – you know you can,” Jax said, glancing down at her as she sat on the ground. “I know I waited to call you, but with everything going on it was hard getting the time to do it, and mom going awol put me over,” Jax took a deep breath, he hadn't told her one of the most important parts. “Tig killed Donna, Clay put a hit on Ope, it's all on Stahl,” Jax spoke quickly knowing that Kali would want something to punch.

“Chibs can you get mom, she kind of sort of doesn't know about this...no one here but you knows,” Kali paused realising that she was going to be in deep shit for not telling her mother sooner. Chibs nodded and walked back inside telling Gemma that she was wanted outside. “Jax, can you? Mom's going to kill me the moment I say anything about it,” Kali took a deep breath before she realised what Jax had said about Tig. “Tig did what?!”

“Sure thing, what about Chibs?” Jax nodded, scrunched up his mouth before he spoke again. “You heard me,” Kali looked at Jax as Chibs walked back outside with their mother. “Tell mom, and then hurt Tig,”

A week later and Jax, Opie, Juice, Bobby and Chibs had been sent to negotiate with the Mayans and they hadn't returned yet. Jax had sent Clay a message that they needed help.

“Do you think you can handle the Mayans?” Clay asked, looking down at Kali as she held both Abel and Jackson in her arms.

“What are you talking about?” Kali asked still holding both children, as she looked up at Clay.

“Your big brother needs your help, I'm sending you and Happy in to rescue them,” Clay said motioning for her to hand the kids to Gemma and Tara. Clay didn't trust that Kali wouldn't try and kill his right hand man, after finding out that Jax had told her about what Tig did and that they had kept it from him.

“Mom? Can't you stop him?” Kali bit her lip before she kissed both boys on the forehead. Gemma shook her head. “Alright, Happy give me five,” Kali didn't want to put either boy down as they had both clung to her the moment she had picked them up.

“I'll wait out front,” Happy nodded before walking out the door and to the bikes.

“Don't make my baby girl do this,” Gemma said as Kali handed her Jackson and Abel to Tara. “Babe,”

“Jax asked for her specifically, and I didn't ask why.” Clay answered, Kali glared at him and grabbed her jacket pulling it on.

“Take care of my baby,” Kali said, kissing her mother and son before she walked out the door.

Kali walked down the path to Happy and climbed on her bike, pulling on her helmet as she nodded at the older man. Happy and Kali rode silently until they reached where Jax, Opie, Juice, Bobby and Chibs were being held.

“Let me go in first, come in a minute after I do,” Kali told him, Happy agreed it was all he could do to, to not get her killed. “Not more than a minute.” Kali laughed, she knew that he'd do it, it was why they said he'd go with her.

“Don't fret, I'll be in straight after you,” Happy replied, nodding as he stood next to the bike. “Got everything?” Happy pulled out his gun cocking it and getting ready to follow her in.

“When haven't I had everything?” Kali replied, pulling her gun from small of her waist before putting it back and then making sure that she had her knife in the hilt on her ankle, under her boot. Taking off her jacket she threw it over her bike, she had no patches on the jacket and liked it that way. Jax had gone with her when she got the tattoo that connected her to the club, a reaper on the inside of her forearm.

She calmly walked towards the Mayans club doors, smiled at the guards who went to grab her to stop her from going. Kali shook her head at both of them, as she rolled up the sleeve on her shirt. Happy looked after and watched her actions getting ready to move if needed.

“I wouldn't mess with me, if I was you,” she stated pushing her way into the club before she was grabbed from behind. “Did you not hear what I just said?” She questioned, grabbing the person's arm from behind her and twisting them to be in front of her. “Don't mess with me. Where are the Sons?”

“Bitch, I ain't saying nothing,” he said, Kali pushed him against the wall. She may have been shorter than him but she could handle herself.

“Where is my brother!” she nearly screamed in his face as she pulled her gun from the small of her back and held it against his head. “Either you tell me where they are, or I put a bullet hole in your head,”

“Down the hall to the left,” he muttered before Kali knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

“Thank you,” she grinned, as Happy entered the building after her, he had had to knock the two guards out. “There this way,”

“Lead the way,” Happy grinned back at her, he knew that she occasionally enjoyed letting off steam on the bad guys.

“Hi boys,” she smiled pushing the door open after she had put the gun back in her pants and motioned for Happy to stay hidden a little longer. Looking around the room she noticed the man who had kidnapped her son. “Asshole!”

“Kali?” Jax questioned looking at her from the floor as she pulled her gun and aimed it at the Mayan.

“Miss Teller?” Marcus Alvarez questioned, looking between Kali and one of the lower Mayan members.

“He's the asshole that kidnapped Jackson. Alvarez, do you know what he did to my boy?” Kali questioned still aiming it at the Mayan as she walked straight up to Alvarez. “He tried to sell him, that's what. You don't sell children!” Kali screamed at him not lowering her gun as she spoke.   
One of the Mayans aimed his gun at Jax's head, Kali saw the reflection in the mirror and reached down and pulled her knife from the hilt on her ankle. She grinned as she aimed it at his wrist. Alvarez looked at her and then at the man the knife was aimed at. He had once seen her throwing darts and not missing.

“Let my brother go, or I let go of the knife,” she had her gun pointed at the other Mayan until Happy walked in and aimed it at the back of his head. When he didn't move Kali put her gun back in the her pants again and then let go of the knife, hitting him square in the wrist. “I did warn you, Jax you alright?”

“Not really,” Jax muttered, still on the floor as Kali walked over to him and then kicked two other Mayans out of the way. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“How about you three leave them alone before you end up like your friend,” Kali said, crouching down to Jax and untying his arms from behind his back. “Alvarez, either you tell them to back off now or I get a friend of mine to shut your operation down,”

Jax rolled onto his back and lay there for a minute, before moving to sit up and hug his sister. He was glad that she turned up and not Clay. Alvarez motioned for his men to back away and let the Sons leave. Clay would have done anything to get at the Mayans.

“You shit bags, what the hell did you do to him?” Kali questioned as soon as she saw Jax's knee. “It's a good thing that I carry this everywhere,” she pulled a bandage out of one of her other pockets, and started to wrap his knee up as best she could. “Tara's gonna have a fit when she sees this you know. As for you next time you lay a finger on my brother I won't be so kind,”

“Take care of your men.” Chibs told Alvarez as he helped Kali get Jax up and on his feet. “Darlin', Call Tig and get him to bring the van,”

“Kali call them,” Jax said leaning against her as they got to the bikes. “Get him to bring the trailer too,” Jax continued to lean on her, not game to lean on his bike.

“Fine, I'll call,” Kali sighed pulling her cell out and dialling Tig directly. “Tig, bring the van and trailer. Need it to take mine and Jax's bikes,”

'Kali, what happened?' Tig questioned, not moving until he had answers. Tig waited until her heard what Kali had to say before there was a lot of swearing on his part.

“The Mayans got a little over excited, got Jax pretty good. So can you please bring the van?” Kali begged the older man as she looked at her big brother. “Mom is going to kill me,”

“No she won't, she'll get me first and then you,” Jax laughed, looking at Opie, Chibs, Juice, Bobby and Happy who weren't leaving until the two Teller's were safe inside the back of the van. Only then would they leave.

“Guys get out of here, Jax and I will be good,” Kali said as Alvarez walked towards them, causing Opie to pull his gun and aim it at him. “Op, it's okay,” Kali put her hand up and lowered Opie's gun.

“Miss Teller, you might like this back,” Alvarez said to her, handing her back her knife. “My man will be dealt with,” he added referring to the one who had taken her child.

“Thank you,” Kali nodded at him, as he walked back inside the club and shut the door behind him.

“What was all that about?” Opie questioned, wondering exactly what Kali had done with the Mayan.

Moments later Tig pulled up with the van and trailer. Chibs rolled Kali's bike on the back as Opie helped Kali get Jax in the back before they rolled Jax's bike up the back as well. As soon as he was sitting on the bench seat Jax passed out, causing Kali to swear. Opie slammed the door shut, hitting the door of the van as a sign for Tig to go. The others mounted their bikes and rode back to Teller-Morrow Automotives with Kali keeping an eye on her brother while she called Tara and asked her for to meet them there.

“Tara, babe it's about Jax, can you meet us at the club?” Kali questioned, prodding Jax to get him to wake up. “Don't tell mom, she'll kill us both,” Kali prodded Jax again, he needed to stay awake.

'I'll be there,' Tara replied before hanging up the phone and grabbing her car keys.

“She'll meet us there,” Kali poked Jax again as she lifted up the bandage that she had wrapped around his knee. Around five minutes later they were nearly there. “Jackson, wake your damn ass. Damn it Jackson,” she slapped him upside the face.

“I'm awake,” Jax muttered opening his eyes and looking at her as they pull went to grab the car keys from in the office. led up at the club house. “Don't make me get up again, it's going to be the death of me,”

“Yeah, well you have to stay awake at least till Tara gets here,” Kali said as they stayed sitting in the van she pushed down on the wound, not liking the look of what was under it. “Remember you telling me about Zobelle? I mentioned his name to my friend, she got back to me earlier tonight said that the FBI cut him free three days ago,”

“I love my kid sister you know that, right?” Jax questioned, leaning against her and not opening his eyes, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“I know, Jax. I know,” She smiled at him as Tara opened the door of the van and took one look at him.

“We have to get him to the hospital now, I can't fix it here,” Tara said staring at both Tellers. “What happened anyway?”

“Clay sent them on a mission to talk to the Mayans and lets just say things went south. I wasn't expecting this though,” Kali answered, it was all she could say without being warned not to divulge too much. “Tig, can you get us there?”

“Go in your old car, it still runs, your mom drives it from time to time,” Tig climbed out of the van and went to grab the car keys from in the office.


	6. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? You had a family,” Tara questioned, leaning against the sink before Kali grabbed her in a hug.

**Chapter 06: Hospitals**

  
*Flashback to Ireland*  
 _“Kali, it's Jax. I know we said we trusted McGee and O'Neill, but something isn't right.” Jax was on the phone to Kali the barn they had just been in was blown up and he needed her._

_'What do you want me to find out?' Kali questioned, running a hand through her hair and pulling out her laptop._

_“Phone records? Who they've been talking to, everything,” Jax answered taking a deep breath as he looked to Clay._

_'Consider it done. Is everything okay? Mom? You?' Kali switched on the laptop and waited for it to load. 'What are the numbers?'_

_“Sort of, mom's bat shit crazy, she'll go supernova when you tell her,” Jax had walked away from Clay and was standing at the edge of the tree line. “Don't worry Clay didn't hear a word,” Jax told her the numbers and it didn't take her long to find what they wanted._

_'I'm not telling you, Jackson. Not till you tell me how you are,' Kali was stubborn, she'd locked herself in Church and had Tig stand at the door._

_“We're getting closer to finding Abel,” Jax told her, even though he knew that wasn't what she wanted. “I'm good, kiddo,”_

_'McGee and O'Neill have both been talking to Jimmy O on the regular' Kali answered, it hadn't taken her long once realised that neither man had used a burner phone like SAMCRO often did. 'Stupid guys didn't use burners, did they? Call me as soon as you have that baby of yours?' Kali took a deep breath before she continued. 'And Jax you know how you asked Stahl about Ashby? Do not trust him. He's like Alvarez's man,'_

_“What? Oh hell no!” Jax screamed into the phone, he couldn't believe what Kali had just told him at that point Clay walked up to him. “Kali said that McGee and O'Neill are traitors,” Jax told him on the down-low as they walked back to the others._

_A day later and he was making the call, they'd found Abel and he was bringing him home. Jax had called her before he had returned to his mother with news of Abel._   
*end flashback*

Tara and Kali managed to move Jax to the back seat of her old black 1980 Cadillac Seville, and got him sitting up right with his leg propped up on a bundle of old towels. Kali sighed, climbing in the front seat as Tara got in the back with Jax and started to tighten the bandage around his leg before putting pressure on it.

“Kali, just drive already,” Jax muttered, his eyes fixed on Tara so that he wouldn't pass out again. “Jesus Christ kiddo,”

“Jax, get a grip, Tara's gonna take good care of you,” Kali said as she pulled out of the lot and straight to the hospital.

“You can't just say that,” Tara told her as she pressed down on the bandage. “Wait, take his vest off,”

“She's right, Jax take your colours off...we're gonna have to make it look like a sibling fight gone wrong,” Kali knew that was what Tara had, had in mind. She was thinking the same thing. “Don't argue with me, just do it,” Jax sat up and managed to pull his colours off and tossed them to Kali in the front who tucked it under the front seat of her car.

“Here, take this too,” Jax pulled off his belt, a little uncomfortably, and handed her his knife and guns at the same. “You want it to work, you do the same,” Kali sighed and pulled the knife out of her boot, they weren't entirely sure how the bullet wound work though.

“Tara, under the seat there's a zipper, unzip it and stick these in there,” Kali grinned it was something she had added a long time ago to make sure the car was secure.

“You're just full of surprises,” Tara said, as she did what the younger girl said and shoved Jax's things under the seat. “We still have to make it look like a fight gone wrong,”

“Jax hit me, I know you don't want to but how else will this work?” Kali told him, as she grabbed his arm and he pulled her towards him.

“Sorry Kal,” Jax said slapping her across the face. Kali grabbed her cheek and muttered that he was an asshole, just before she turned around she kissed him on the forehead. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek.

“Don't worry about it, needed to be done. Tig's probably gone to call Clay now,” Kali said sliding back into the drivers seat before rushing to the hospital.

Three hours later, and the 'family' was sitting in the waiting room. The 'family' being Clay, Chibs, Gemma, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Happy, Juice, Piney, baby Abel, toddler Jackson and Kali were waiting to see how Jax was. They had rushed him into surgery while Tara had taken Kali into one of the other rooms to patch up the cut on her cheek from Jax's slap. Jackson and Abel were sitting on Kali's lap with Jackson tugging on her sleeve while Abel snuggled up to her. Since Tara was off-duty she was sitting next to Kali resting her head against the young girls shoulder. Clay hadn't said a word about Kali and the injuries that she had until now.

“Tell me, who did this?” Clay questioned, standing directly in front of her. He wanted to know who hurt her and Jax and what he had to do solve it.

“I've taken care of it,” Kali said looking up at him, and then realise that he wasn't about to take that as an answer. “Dad, not now. Can this wait till after we get news on Jax?”

“No, outside now,” Clay told her, in an almost threatening way. Kali had stood up when Clay threatened her keeping a hold of Abel at the same time.

“No, not until after I know that Jax is okay!” Kali yelled in his faced, before looking down at Abel and making sure that he was still asleep. Tara looked at Kali and yawned before rubbing her stomach, she was starting to feel a little queasy. “Mom, could you hold Abel and Jack?” Gemma nodded and stood up to take both her grandchildren, Abel in her arms and Jackson by the hand.

“Of course sweetie. Jack come with gramma,” Jackson grinned at his grandmother and jumped off the seat that he was sitting in and took her hand. Kali handed Abel to Gemma and motioned for Tara to follow her.

“Tara, you okay?” she asked as they walked along the hallway to one of the restrooms. “Tara?”

“I don't know,” Tara replied as both went into the room and she leant over the sink and took a deep breath. “How do you do this?”

“I don't know, but I do know once Jax is out of here I'm taking, you, him, mom, and the kids to Canada for a holiday,” Kali told Tara as she threw up in the sink. “Deep breaths, it'll pass,” she soothed rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. “Tara, I know you don't know what to do, but bringing this baby into the world is something that only you and Jax can decide,” It had been a while since she was pregnant but she still remembered the feeling.

“Do you really think he'll let you take us?” Tara asked wiping her mouth before throwing up again.

“If he wants to keep me around he will,” Kali answered, handing her a paper towel which she wet and then wiped over her face. “I was scared the first time too,”

“Why? You had a family,” Tara questioned, leaning against the sink before Kali grabbed her in a hug.

“I may have had a family, but I never had you guys there...Jax didn't know about Jackson going missing until I told him while Abel was gone,” Kali told her, as there was a knock on the door. “Yes?”

“Kal, Tara, Jax is out of surgery,” Chibs said on the other side of the door, he was the only one that was game enough to knock.

“Coming,” Tara replied throwing the towel in the bin and then moving for the door. Kali stood in front of the door briefly and hugged her.

Tara and Kali walked out of the restroom, Chibs almost instantly had an arm wrapped around Kali. He thought of her as a little sister. Kali rested her head on the older man's shoulder and took hold of Tara's hand, squeezing it. When they walked back to the others they all stood before the doctor who had operated on Jax.

“Well, Doc what's the verdict?” Clay questioned, looking at the man who had operated on Jax.

“Which of you are Kali and Gemma Teller?” the doctor ignored Clay's question, instead asking for Kali and Gemma instead.

“I'm Kali, but whatever you have to say to me and my mom, you can say to all of us,” Kali said moving away from Chibs to stand directly in front of the doctor. “Doctor Lee,” she looked at the name tag and then smiled at him. “He may be my brother by blood, but he's just as much theirs as he is mine,”

“Very well, we've removed the bullet and re-attached the muscle tissue that was damaged. He's going to need to be off his leg for at least a month in order for it to heal properly,” Doctor Lee told them, Kali looked at him and then passed him as they wheeled Jax down the hall into one of the ICU rooms. “He's also going to need physical-therapy,”

“Figured as much,” Kali muttered, looking at her mother who sighed and continued to hold baby Abel who was snuggled into her neck.

“Mommy, I wanna see Unky,” Jackson said tugging on his mother leg and putting his hands up so that she could pick him up.

“Can we see my boy?” Gemma questioned, rocking Abel back and forth as she looked to the Doctor.

“Two at a time,”

While, Gemma and Clay took Abel into see Jax, while Kali pulled Chibs aside to talk to him while she held Jackson. Tara sat back down, and had Juice sit next to her. Juice smiled at her, not really knowing what else to do. Kali and Chibs walked a little a way from the group while she still held on to Jackson. Unser arrived at the hospital as Margaret Murphy had called Charming PD due to the bullet wound. He wanted to speak with Kali who had Opie tell him what had happened.

“Chibs, what am I supposed to tell him? Alvarez's man kidnapped my son and then tried to sell him,” Kali said, holding tightly on to Jackson and kissing the top of his forehead. “I could have killed him today, but I didn't. Instead I chose to tell Alvarez, he owes me,” Kali muttered, looking up at Chibs who put his hand on her shoulder.

“Darlin', Clay is still going to want to know what happened, and how you got the cut and bruise on your face,” Chibs told her, letting go of her shoulder and then ruffling Jackson's hair.

“Mommy, Ibs,” Jackson grinned, pointing to Chibs he had been listening to his mother talking.

“Can you hold him? I'm gonna go in with Tara as soon as Mom and Clay are out. I'm not saying anything to him until Jax is awake,” Kali said looking towards the room that Jax was in as Gemma came out.

“Come here little man. Let mommy go see your Uncle Jax and then I'll take you into see him,” Chibs said to him, Kali nodded at Chibs as to say thank you.

Meanwhile in the room Gemma and Clay were talking about what to do while Jax was out of action. Gemma had laid Abel next to his father and the baby boy instinctively curled up to him. Gemma and Clay walked out of the room as Kali and Tara moved to go in, Clay taking Kali's arm to stop her from going in. She pulled it away from him and walked in, as they walked in Jax groggily opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around Abel.

“Hey big brother,” Kali smiled, watching as Tara walked straight over to his bedside and kissed him on the forehead.

“How long'll I be out for?” Jax asked looking at Tara as he spoke, he was barely coherent so Tara didn't know what he had said.

“Over a month, said you're not allowed on your leg,” Kali said walking over to him, as Tara picked up Abel and sat beside the bed. Kali spoke his language better than most.

“I hate you sometimes,” Tara told him, it was true sometimes she really didn't know how to handle their relationship.

“I know you do,” Kali smiled at her, before asking if she could speak with Jax alone. “Tara can I have a few minutes alone with Jax?”

“Sure thing, I'll be outside. Want me to take Abel?” Tara questioned, Kali nodded so she stood up and walked out with Abel in her arms.

“Were you really considering going Nomad?” Kali asked, she'd heard from Bobby that was what he wanted to do before Abel was taken.

“Yeah, I can't handle this shit with Clay,” Jax muttered, closing his eyes as Kali sat next to him, hr knew that she had considered it all those years ago but had settled with just disappearing and returning whenever they needed her. “Did Ope tell you he tried to talk me out of it?”

“Nah, I heard it from Bobby. Happy's took care of me whenever he saw me,” Kali told him, taking his hand and poking him in the side at the same time. “You know, going Nomad when I did and why I did that was my choice,”

“I know,” he was too tired to argue with her about it and too sore at the same time.

“Get some sleep and we'll talk about it later,” Kali glanced at him before she saw the look on his face. “Okay, what aren't you telling me?”

“I did it...lasted maybe a couple of hours”

Kali waited with Jax while Clay walked back in after seeing that they were quiet. Jax looked at his sister and then at Clay they had wondered how they were going to explain to Clay what had happened.

“The Mayans did this, Jax and I need to come up with a plan...so Tara suggested that we make it look like a sibling fight gone wrong,” Kali spoke quickly stepping away from Clay in fear that he would strike out at her. “The bullet wound is why Unser's here,”

“What did you tell him?” Clay questioned, as Jax grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

“Gun went off by accident, safety wasn't on,” Jax said, believing that it was what Kali had told him sighing with relief when she nodded.


	7. Scooby Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We are motorcycle enthusiasts, not a gang,” Clay said it was a line that he used all the time, sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that they rode their bikes when they left Stockton and that Roosevelt met them in the streets, but as I said this is AU and isn't happening like in the show.

**Chapter 07: Scooby Doo**

While they had gotten Abel back from the True IRA, the Sons had been planning something bigger that they knew was going to get them in a lot of trouble and they didn't want Gemma, Tara or Kali to be involved so they told them very little. They didn't want to be indicated in any way so so they were purposely kept in the dark. Though Kali had managed to find out what was going on, it was a little sisters prerogative. She knew about the deal that Jax had made with Agent Stahl – in the that they were to get a reduced sentence, but she promised him that she wouldn't tell the others that she knew about. In the end she had, had to come clean about her knowledge of the deal. She also had found out about the plan to kill Agent Stahl, and said nothing. Jax and Kali had made the agreement that he would talk with Stahl about it.

“Phil, let me give this to my mom, she needs to hear it from me,” Kali had stopped him from going inside.“Hey, Mom, there's a letter here for you,” Kali said walking into her mothers house pushing Jackson and Abel in a stroller, she had taken them out for the day to give Tara and Gemma time to talk. “Jack wanna give Gramma the letter?”

“Okay,” Jackson took the letter from her in his hands and held it tightly until Kali un-did his belt and then climbed out and ran to Gemma. “Gramma this is for you,” he held his hand out to her and then went over and climbed onto the lounge.

“Abel's a little fussy, I think he wants his dad,” Kali said holding the younger boy on her hip as she looked at Tara and Gemma.

“Take the boys to visit him,” Gemma said, motioning to Jackson and Abel. “And take Tara,”

“Tara, did you tell Jax?” Kali asked, she knew the older woman hadn't seen her brother since they had gone in. And she wasn't sure if she had told him that she was pregnant with his child.

“No, your mother did,” Tara replied placing her hand on her stomach and biting her lip as she looked at her. “How is Jax?”

“An ass, his knees screwed...but we knew that would happen,” Kali laughed, Jax wasn't one for keeping off his feet. He hated it, while he was in a rival club member had slashed up his knee again.

“Kali, did you hear what I just said?” Gemma questioned, reading over the letter and then smiling when she realised that Jax wasn't a rat and that it had all been planned. “Did you know?” When Kali didn't answer she asked again. “Did you know?”

“Yes, and yes.” she answered biting her lip as there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Kali looked at her mother, and then at the door. “Jax is no rat mom,”

“Opie,” came the voice at the other side of the door. Opie was standing at the other side of the door waiting to be let in, he was on his way to get Kali to go to the garage.

“Come in Ope,” Gemma called back, placing the letter on the table and staring at her daughter as Tara stood up and took Abel from her.

“Mom, he came to get me, I gotta go to the garage,” Kali hugged her mom and then Tara and walked from the house again. Jackson was staying there the day.

“You told her?” Opie questioned, Kali nodded and the older man wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Ope, what else was I to do?” Kali replied, she was at a loss her life had been the club.

“Kiddo, we can make this work,” Opie kissed the top of her head before they both climbed on his bike. “You and Jax, this was your decision,”

The sons minus Chibs, Piney, Opie and Kozik, had spent fourteen in months in prison and in that time Tara gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named Thomas after talking Kali, Gemma and Jax. When they left prison they were greeted by Chibs, Piney, Opie, Kozik, Tara, Kali, Gemma and the children. Each woman holding tightly onto a child, Kali holding onto her own son while Gemma held Thomas, and Tara held baby Abel.

“Ladies, what are you doing here?” Clay questioned, kissing Gemma on the cheek as Abel looked at him giggled.

“How else were we going to get you all home?” Kali asked motioning to the parking lot where they had stashed Kali's car, the club's van and Tara's car. “Tara has mom and the kids, Piney'll have who ever fits in the van and I'll have Jax and whoever in mine,”

“Alright miss bossy,” Jax said limping over to Tara and kissing her, before taking Abel from her and giving his oldest a hug. “Been keeping an eye on my sister?” Jax directed the question towards Chibs who nodded in return.

“Unky!” Jackson laughed pointing at him, before looking to Clay. “Umpa!”

“He means you Pops,” Kali smiled at the older man as she placed Jackson on the ground and he ran straight over to Clay. “And, Jax we need to talk,” Jackson had gone from calling Clay poppy to Umpa.

The following day the Sons found out that there was a new Lieutenant in Charming called Eli Roosevelt. He announced himself at Teller-Morrow Automotive, he wasn't a welcome person in the business.

“Miss Teller would you please get your family,” Roosevelt said to her as he knocked on the office door.

“Just a moment,” Kali answered as she glanced into the shop and saw the small gathering that they were having.

“Now, Miss Teller,” Roosevelt said again, as he looked in the office, he hadn't looked in any of the shop sections as he had walked up as the roller doors had been closed.

“I said give me a moment,” Kali hissed looking up and seeing him in the door way. “Can you not see that I'm on the phone?” she questioned, before telling the person she'd call them later. “You want them I'll get them,” she walked over to the entrance to the office and whistled. “Everyone, over here,” Kali called motioning with her head for everyone to go into the yard,

Roosevelt turned away from the office, as Jax looked in the side door to see what was going on. Kali motioned for him to walk in the side office so as to surprise Roosevelt. Jax walked in and wrapped an arm around his sister kissing her on the top of the forehead. The brother and sister walked out of the office, and joined the other members of SAMCRO.

“Guys, this is Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt,” Kali said as Jax stayed by her side before Clay joined her other side. “Took over from Unser,”

“What can we do for you?” Clay said as both he and Jax stood protectively around Kali. All of SAMCRO stood facing Roosevelt, wondering what he had to say.

“Just letting you know that if any of the recently paroled members of the Sons of Anarchy are seen wearing their leathers then they will associated with gang action,” Roosevelt told them, Jax swore under his breath and grabbed his sister's shoulder.

“We are motorcycle enthusiasts, not a gang,” Clay said it was a line that he used all the time, sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't.

“Dad, let me,” Kali smiled at him and moved to walk away from Jax who grabbed her arm. “Jackson I can do this,”

“Kal, leave it, let Clay handle it,” Jax said to her, causing her to sighed and stepped back next to her brother and scowled at Roosevelt. “Let's go fix up the new bike,” The brother and sister walked away from the others, it was the only way that they were going to keep their tempers. They were like fire and ice when pushed.

“I was on the phone when he came in,” Kali said, running a hand through her hair as grabbed one of the tools and started to tinker with the bike. “Can't tell you more until he's gone,”

“Sounds serious, kiddo,” Jax said as they both put their heads in the bike started tinkering with it.

“Could be,” Kali answered, glancing towards the others to see what was going on. “I don't think Roosevelt's going to be a push-over like Unser,”

“What makes you say that?” Jax questioned, as he started to pull apart the motor and lay pieces on the ground.

“Look at him, he's standing there not intimidated at all. That's what makes me say it,” Kali laughed, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him who she was talking to. “Mind if we go into the clubhouse?”

Jax nodded and they walked into the club house checking to make sure that no one followed them inside. Once they were inside they went into 'church' and closed the door, sitting at the table and staring at each other. Kali pulled her phone and searched for the voice mail that she hadn't yet erased from Penelope. Though while they had been on the inside they had come to call it chapel.

“Listen to this,” Kali said pressing play once she had found what she was looking for. Kali had done a little investigating on her own regarding the Deputy in town.

'You asked me too look into Eli Roosevelt, and Jacob Hale. They're not as good as they claim to be. Letting you know that my team will be there in a weeks time, thought you might like to get your brother and family cleaned up and all nice.' Penelope's voice rang through to the end of the recording. Jax looked at his sister and put his hands in his head.

“When did you ask her to do this?” Jax asked, as still with his hands on his head.

“As soon as he started, she's been digging for about a month. Only let me know last week,” Kali answered, biting her lip as she looked at him. “Look, I'm looking out for you guys. Keep your cuts in my car till this blows over, seriously.” Kali told him pausing briefly before she continued. “Jax, you know if you guys ever need money, just ask me,”

“What would we do without the little devious sister,” Jax laughed standing up and kissing the top of her head as the rest of SAMCRO walked into 'church'. “Roosevelt’s bad news,”

“How bad?” Clay questioned, looking to both his step-children as he sat at the head of the table and the sons took their seats around the table. “Doors,”

“Brother, it's bad enough that her friend's team is coming to Charming,” Jax answered, looking to Clay as he sat at his seat next to him. “Kal play them the tape,”

“Alright, listen to what my friend has to say,” Kali nodded, pressing play so that the others could hear the message that Penelope had left her.

The Sons listened to what the recording said, and then looking at each other before Jax spoke again and told them that they should leave their cuts in Kali's car as no one would think to look in the car of a young woman. Although she had connections her friend at the FBI had no idea just how far she had gotten in, going back to when she was younger.

“I'll pull the car into the garage, and lock it up and we'll stick them in,” Jax said, grabbing Kali's keys from her and moving to leave 'church'.

“Brother, wait a minute,” Tig said, unsure if it's what they should be doing.

“Tig, unless you want to go back in. Trust me, please,” Kali said looking to the older man, who scowled at her but nodded. Jax walked out and got Kali's car and drove it into the garage, and closed the door as the others filed in removing their cuts.

Kali laughed, she knew Jax had forgotten all about the zipper under the seat. She opened up the back door and then leant over and unzipped the seat, pulling the whole of the bottom down to reveal a locked box. Lyla, Tara and Gemma stood outside waiting for them to come out, Gemma had gotten used to the fact that her daughter wouldn't give up the life unless her brother did.

“When'd you install this?” Chibs said as Kali took the key from around her neck and unlocked the box, revealing a couple of guns and a knife.

“Teenager. Clay helped me put it in.” she smiled looking to Clay who then remembered why they had done it. “Yes, I still keep a heap of shit in it on occasion. For instance right now there's a two guns, one loaded one not and my favourite knife,”

“Well hand 'em over.” Chibs said moving to take everyone's cuts and put them in the locked box.

“Anyone ever checked?” Bobby asked, looking at her as he took his cut off and handed it to Chibs, Jax took his off and threw it in the box.

“Nah, no ones ever noticed that it was there. I only ever used it when I was in a jam,” she answered pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and taking one out. “Anyone have a light?” Opie offered her, his as the others all pulled out a smoke each. “Thanks Ope,”

“Welcome,” Opie nodded as she lit hers and then handed it back.

“When'd you start up again?” Clay questioned, last he knew she didn't smoke, hadn't in a while.

“Fourteen months is a long ass time with out my family,” she replied, it was her way of indicating that it had been that long since she started up again. “What? I don't do it in front of the kids, only while I'm here,”

Clay realised that Happy, Opie, Piney and Kozik had managed to get Kali in helping with the running of the club and SAMCRO to ensure that Gemma had more time with Tara and the grandchildren. Kali didn't mind it kept her occupied, she missed her partner Seb, she hadn't seen him in a while. Kali had done more than what he had originally thought, and knew more than what he thought.

The following day Jax was sitting in his living room nursing his baby son Thomas as his nephew Jackson ran in and up to him followed by his toddler son Abel. Both boys had been playing in Abel's bedroom. Tara and Kali had gone out to run some errands leaving Jax to look after the three boys until they got back.

“Woah, boys come sit here with me,” he laughed patting beside him on the couch as he rocked Thomas.

“Unky, ooby,” Jackson pointed to the television, Jax looked at his nephew and then noticed that both kids were sitting on the floor.

“Alright, we'll put Scooby on,” he smiled picking up the remote and turning the TV on so that the boys could watch Scooby Doo. “You're lucky I love you boys,”

After half an hour of watching the boys watching cartoons they had all fallen asleep, so Jax didn't notice when Tara and Kali walked back into the house to put away the groceries. Tara smiled when she saw Jax asleep on the couch with Thomas on his chest. Kali snickered, it was quite the sight seeing her big brother surrounded by children.

“Mom'll get a kick out of this,” she laughed taking a photo of the scene before them as Jax opened his eyes slowly and yawned as the photo was taken.

“Bitch,” Jax laughed yawning again as he moved Thomas off his chest and looked at his sleeping son. “Put in him in the crib, would you,”

“Hand him over and go help Tara,” Kali said, leaning over the two small boys to take her nephew from him. “FBI's here tomorrow.”

“Fuck, Ope's wedding is tomorrow,” Jax said suddenly, remembering that his best-friend was marrying Lyla.

“Jackson! What did I say about swearing?” Kali questioned, looking at her brother as she nursed Thomas in her arms, the little boy staying asleep as she did.

“Sorry,” he stuck out his tongue as Tara walked back into the room. “Tara, have I told you how much I love you,”

“Everyday,”

_-Flashback-_   
The instant that Abel had been taken, the first thing that Jax had wanted to do after the initial shock had set in was call Kali he'd even pulled his phone out multiple times to do it. Clay had warned him against calling her saying that she was too much like her mother. Jax had known that his mother didn't know about Abel, but he really wanted Kali to be told about it. Jax sat in house on the floor of Abel's nursery, staring at his phone while drowning in alcohol, Tara sat in the kitchen staring at her coffee mug.

The Sons knocked on the door, with Tara opening it saying the only words that mattered. “He's in the Nursery,” Opie found Jax sprawled on his side with the empty alcohol bottles and pulled him up. The group shaking their heads as Chibs noticed the phone laying on the floor beside him, picking it up he saw the number and recognised it as the one that Kali had called him only a few weeks earlier.

“He was contemplating calling his sister again,” Chibs said, looking to Clay and then at Opie an Bobby.

Three days later and Jax was making the call, he needed his sister home and he needed her now. He looked around the club house and his eyes fell on Opie who hadn't let him out of his sight. Jax dialled the number, and waited for her to answer.

"Kal, are you free to talk?" Jax questioned, running a hand through his hair as he started pacing the room.

'I will be in a minute, we're kind of locked out of our hotel room,' Kali answered, she was leaning against the wall of the hallway, thinking that it was strange he was calling her.

"Okay, well don't say anything. Just listen," Jax spoke quickly, he was panicking all he wanted was his infant son. "Abel's gone," the moment he said those words he could have sworn he felt the phone drop. "Kali?"

'I'm here! What the hell? Give me two shakes of a tail feather,' Jax could have sweorn that he heard her tell whoever she was with that she eeded to disappear. 'Jax what happened?'

Jax took a deep breath as Clay walked into the room, Jax looked up and saw Clay and nodded at him. "The Irish bastard - from the True I.R.A," he paused for a brief second and looked at Opie and then at Clay. "Killed Half-Sack, who was trying to protect him and Tara,"

'I'm coming home. He's not going to get away with it big brother. Tell dad that his little girl's coming home, and Jax we'll get him back,' Jax sighed with relief at the sound of he words his sister had said, he had wanted to hear those words.

"How soon will you be home? Jax questioned, Clay looked at him as if to say if you're talking to your sister. "Can you make it fast?"

Kali had told Jax that she was closer than he had thought and that she'd be back the next day.   
_-end flashback-_


	8. Where Would We Be Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jackie boy, you've been told,” Chibs chuckled, Jax rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch near the door. “You know the temper on your sister,”

**Chapter 08: Where would we be now?**

  
Meanwhile in Quantico at the FBI, Behavioural Analysis Unit – Agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, and JJ Jareau were getting ready to head to their private plane at the airport. Agent Hotchner was checking with Penelope to see if her information was correct.

“Are you sure that they're both in Charming?” Aaron asked the technical analyst, as he stood in the door way of her room.

“Yes, sir,” Penelope answered looking towards him as she spoke.

“Did you tell your friend?” Aaron questioned, knowing that Penelope's friend Kali Teller lived in Charming. Although they were going to base themselves in the county sheriffs office.

“All I said was that the team was going to Charming and nothing more sir,” Penelope replied, turning back to her computers to keep running Roosevelt and Hales names through her databases.

“Alright, we'll call when we land,” Aaron told her before walking out of the office.

The following day and the BAU was in Charming, much to the surprise of Roosevelt and Mayor Jacob Hale. JJ looked at her phone as she found the number that Penelope had sent her for Kali to contact her. She had to talk to the young woman to see what she could tell them.

The members of SAMCRO and their families gathered for the wedding of Opie and Lyla, Jax stood with his mother, sister, step-father and Tara. Jax put his arms around his sister and Tara and kissed each of them, looking towards Opie, Lyla and the kids. Kali held her phone in her hand and looked down at it as it vibrated in her hand, she looked at the number and didn't recognise it letting it go to voice mail instead. After the wedding Kali walked a little away from the group to see what the message said.

'Miss Teller, my name is Agent Jennifer Jareau, from the BAU could you please return my call at the earliest convenience I would like to talk to you.' JJ's message said as she talked to the answering machine. Kali looked up and saw Chibs walking towards her. “Chibs...” Kali trailed off looking at the older man.

“What's up Darlin'?” Chibs questioned looking at her as she spoke. “Come with me,” Chibs had her follow him to a quieter part of the garden.

“I need to make a call, make sure the others don't interrupt. Please?” she smiled as she called the number back to talk to the agent.

'Hello, is this Miss Kali Teller?' JJ answered, her phone had only rang once.

“Yes, this is her. Are you Agent Jareau?” Kali questioned, looking around the garden as she spoke.

'Yes, is there somewhere that we can meet to talk face to face?' JJ replied, wondering where the young girl was going to tell her.

Kali placed her hand over the mouthpiece and spoke. “Chibs, she wants to talk face to face,” the older man turned around and faced her.

“Tell her to go to Floyd's Barber Shoppe, in an hour,” Chibs nodded, it was the only place that he could think of that she'd be free to talk to her.

“Could we meet at Floyd's Barber Shoppe on main street in an hour?” she queried, as she noticed Chibs put his hand up to stop the others from venturing closer. “Look I'm sorry but I'm at my brothers best friends wedding. I can't talk right now,”

'We'll meet you there,' JJ answered hanging up the phone and looking to the others who had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at her. “She said one hour at somewhere called Floyd's Barber Shoppe?”

After being told where it was JJ, Spencer and David drove into Charming to meet Kali at Floyd's. What they didn't know was that she would be there with Jax and Chibs – the two that never liked to let her out of their sight for long. Kali stood near her bike as she waited with Jax and Chibs leaning against the tree smoking.

“You two go in, I'll keep watch out here,” Chibs said motioning for them to go inside when a young blonde woman stepped out of a black SUV with an older man and a young nerdy looking man.

“Thanks Chibs,” Jax nodded, looking to him as his sister walked over to JJ, Spencer and David.

“I remember you. You're Agents Jareau, Reid and Rossi,” Kali motioned to each of them and then paused. “Sorry, I didn't come alone. Brought my brother with me,” she motioned to Jax who was standing at the entrance of Floyd's.

“That's quite alright, and you're Kali Teller,” David smiling at the young girl. “Shall we go in?” he questioned, Kali looked to Jax who shook his head.

“Only one person, and Jax decides. I'm sorry but he's the one to make decisions,” Kali said taking a deep breath as she looked at him and he pointed to Spencer. “Apparently he wants Agent Reid,”

Spencer looked to David and JJ a little nervously unsure of whether to trust her or not once he saw her biker brother. Kali laughed, she was more of a danger to him than her brother at times. Jax noticed that he was nervous as he stood in the doorway, everyone who had been in with Floyd vacated as they entered.

“Don't be worried, we don't bite,” Kali said walking towards Jax and motioning for Spencer to follow her into the building. “This is Jackson Teller, my brother. Jax this is Doctor Spencer Reid,”

“Hi,” Jax nodded, not about to say anything unless Spencer talked first. “Miss Teller, what can you tell us about Mayor Jacob Hale and Eli Roosevelt?” Spencer asked, before he noticed that everyone that had been in the shoppe had walked out.

“Oh that? SAMCRO uses Floyd's as a neutral meeting place with law enforcement. As for what I can tell you about Mayor Hale and Lieutenant Roosevelt it's not much,” Kali took a deep breath before she continued. “Roosevelt doesn't want us wearing our kuttes, says that they're a sign of gangs. Which they're not. They're who we are, a motorcycle club, ain't that right Jax?” Kali told them, she didn't mention that it was only the recently paroled members that they didn't want in the kuttes.

“Cuts?” Spencer was now thoroughly confused by the language that she had just used.

“She means these, our vest's. We call them cuts or colours,” Jax laughed noticing the look on his face. 

“They have it out for all members of the Club. All I know is that where ever Hale has been Roosevelt has been too,” Kali told him, it was the truth it was all she had been able to find out about him. “One other thing, the number of deaths in Charming since they arrived over a month ago has risen,”

“That's why we're here, it's not just in Charming that the deaths have risen,” Spencer told them as Jax looked to the window and saw Chibs motioning that they had company.

“Sorry, sir, but we have to go,” Jax grabbed Kali's hand and they made for the door. “If you need to talk to us, call Teller-Morrow Automotives,”

The brother and sister walked out of Floyds and made for their bikes, it was a good thing that Jax had stashed his cut in the Kali's bikes storage compartment before they had left the wedding. Kali smiled at JJ as she climbed on her bike and put her helmet on. Jax and Chibs did the same thing, climbing on their bikes and putting their helmets on before the three off them road off.

Spencer walked out of Floyds and over to JJ and David who looked at him and saw just how confused they had made him. JJ raised her eyebrow at him wondering what they had been able to tell him. Spencer told them everything that Kali and Jax had told him.

Back at Teller-Automotive Kali walked straight up to Clay and gave him a hug and then told him that she had to talk to him, in private. Jax nodded, to her he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was up her sleeve.

“Do you remember when Dad died and made you promise him?” Kali asked after they had closed the doors to church.

“That I promised him that a Teller would always be at the table of the SONS,” Clay nodded, looking to her as she stood before him.

“Not just that, you promised him that you would protect his little girl and that I would always be one of the Sons, and the only female ever allowed in Church,” Kali told him, she was implying that some of the clubs past decisions hadn't been told to her, although she hadn't been there she knew that they had. “What happened while I was gone, should never have happened. And you know as well as I do that if you had bothered to contact me concerning votes and what not then I would have come home a lot sooner,” she paused looking directly at him as she spoke. “Jax wanted me home, he wanted his kid sister to save the day, that's why I came home. I could have ignore his call and not come home but I didn't,”

“If you're trying to lay a guilt trip on me young lady,” Clay said looking at her, and stepping closer to her.

“Is it working?” Kali questioned, glancing away from him and looking at the door handle that was slowly twisting. “Jax, leave it that goes for the rest of you too,” she laughed knowing that it was Jax that was standing there listening to their conversation.

Jax stood up, and looked to Chibs and Bobby who had cracked up laughing. Reminded them of when Jax, Opie and Kali would all try and listen to 'church' using glasses. It took Jax a moment to realise that his sister has been home for two years, which meant she hadn't seen her partner in that long already.

“Jackie boy, you've been told,” Chibs chuckled, Jax rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch near the door. “You know the temper on your sister,”

“I know, bitch has ears in the back of her head sometimes,” Jax laughed, running a hand over his head and pulling out a smoke. “Toss me a light,”

“What's she talking to Clay about?” Opie questioned, looking at his best-friend as he leaned against the pool table.

“I think she's asking him if he remembers what he promised dad,” Jax said looking up as the door opened and Kali walked out with a smug smile on her face. “I'm guessing you made him remember?”

“Of course, you know this shit would never have started if I'd been contacted earlier,” Kali said walking over to Opie and sitting next to him on the pool table. “Ope, sorry I ran out of the wedding,”

“Don't worry about it, you're protecting the club,” Opie placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “I know how you and Jax are about this, remember we grew up in it,”

“I know,” Kali smiled at him, kissing his bearded cheek before she poked her tongue out at Jax and watched as Tig walked into 'church' and closed the door behind him.

After a couple of minutes Tig could be heard swearing. Kali knew that Clay had just told him everything that Kali had just said to him. Jax raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what exactly she had said to him.

“What'd you say to him?” Jax asked sitting up and motioning for her to join him on the couch.

“I asked him if he remembered the promise he made dad. You know the one that a Teller would always be at the table of the Sons. The one that meant that I would always be the only girl allowed in church and forever a son,” she paused the last part had made her laugh a little. “I told him that 'what happened while I was gone, should never have happened. And you know as well as I do that if you had bothered to contact me concerning votes and what not then I would have come home a lot sooner,'”

“What did he say to that?” Jax asked pulling her close to him as she sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.

“That I was right, well technically he didn't say a damn thing but he was thinking it,” Kali smiled, she was planning on sticking around longer that she had originally though. “I don't know if Jack and I'll go back to Canada or not,”

“Take mom, Tara and the kids for a few days,” Jax told her kissing the top of her forehead and taking both her hands. “I know you miss him, you need a holiday. I need to take care of things and I can't worry about you guys,”

“Jax, I've taken care of myself for a long time,” Kali said kissing his cheek and pulling her hands away from him.

“Brother's right, take a few days,” Chibs said, he'd come into the conversation late but had gotten the gist of it. “Darlin' don't fight your brother,”

“Kali just do it,” Opie said as Tig and Clay walked from 'church' and over to the bar grabbing a drink.

“Is this gang up on Kali day?” Kali asked, biting her lip as the others all came to stand around the outside of church.

“What'd you say to the fed?” Clay asked, he had found from Chibs and Jax about them going to meet.

“What I knew about Roosevelt and Hale,” Kali paused as they looked to her, nobody knew exactly what it was that she had been able to find. “Where ever Roosevelt is, Hale is too. The number of deaths in Charming rose significantly while you were gone. And it's all because of them,”

“You sure?” Clay asked, putting a hand against the door-frame and leaning against.

“Positive, and it's not just that. They told me, even though they shouldn't have that they've been following them as where-ever they are people have died more,” Kali said, taking a deep breath looking at Clay as she spoke. “Look I know you think I'm crazy for trusting the Feds, but they saved my kid from being sold by the Mayans,”

Clay sighed, and banged his fist against the wall. Tig sat on the couch on the opposite side of Kali and put his arm around her and pulled him close to her. Kali elbowed him in the gut and stuck her tongue out at him. Before they could do anything else Juice came into the club house and said that some kind of bus needed a tow.

“Call just came in, bus broke down just inside Charming...thing is they asked specifically for the number here,” Juice said, running a hand over his head and looking directly at Kali. “Something else when they called they said there name was...damn it what was it?”

“Fuck. Don't tell me the name was Sebastien Lefebvre?” Kali ran a hand over her face and looked at Juice.

“Jax go with Opie, see what damage is done to the bus. And you young lady with me,” Clay said motioning for his step-daughter to follow him back out to the main office of the business.

“Alright,” Jax and Kali answered the same time moving to leave the club house as did everyone else to go and get the repairs up and running.

“When was the last time your old man saw his kid?” Clay asked as they walked towards the office, Kali stopped she couldn't remember the last time.

“A while, I send him pictures. I show the kid what his dad looks like every day it's hard not too, he's all over the television,” Kali answered, looking at Clay as they stopped in the middle of the grounds. “I get it, you think my life is about bad decisions. You think Jax's is too. But it's not, we look out for the club and for each other,”

“That's what I thought you would say,” Clay turned around and looked at her. “You're just as strong willed as your mother,”

Opie and Jax followed the directions that Juice had given them, figured that it wouldn't be hard to find as they were looking for a big bus. When they arrived at the destination they saw five guys and a young girl standing leaning against the bus. Jax looked to Opie and nodded, he recognised them, they were were the same people he'd met a few years earlier.

“Which one of you called for a mechanic?” Opie questioned, as Jax stayed in the truck for a moment staring at the young men.

“I did,” Seb raised his hand as he looked at Opie wondering who he was.

“Bus broke down, and our driver has no idea how to fix it,” Pierre said speaking as Jax got out of the truck and walked over to them.

“I remember you, you're Kali's brother...Jax wasn't it?” Seb queried looking at Jax as he went over to the engine to see what could be done.

“Yeah, I'm Jax,” he didn't look up as he continued to check over to see what damage was done. “Ope we'll have to tow to the shop,”

“How is she?” Anna asked, she wanted to know how her best-friend was she hadn't seen her since she left.

“You'll see, when we get to the shop,” Jax didn't really feel like talking to them, he wanted to get everything done.

The Simple Plan boys didn't know what to do they were a little lost as to why Jax was ignoring them. They may have only met him once, but they had liked him. All Jax wanted to do was get their job over and done with. Opie sighed, he looked to Jax and went to back the truck up to the front end of the bus.

“Dude, this is going to be a treat trying to tow it back through main street,” Opie said as he hooked up the bus to the truck. “You need to call your sister,”

“Alright, I'll call the guys and see who we can get on protection,” Jax said pulling out his cell and dialling Chibs number to see who they had available. “Hey kiddo, we may need a protection detail. Who've we got available?” his sister had answered Chibs phone.

'Hey Jax, I am. Only other person who Clay hasn't sent off is Happy,' Kali replied, unsure if she wanted to do it.

“I know you're worried just do it and talk it over when we get back to the shop,” Jax told her, running a hand through his hai.

'Fine, be there in ten. I'll grab Happy and see who else we can get,' Kali sighed hanging up the cell and looking to Happy who had heard his named mentioned.

“We may only get two, she has to see who else they can grab,” Jax said nodding to Opie who motioned with his head that he should talk to them. “Like I told her, we'll talk at the shop.”

“Brother, he's your sisters partner. Talk to him,” Opie said, looking to his shorter friend and then looking to the group of men.

“Not here, not now.”

Back at Teller-Automotive Kali and Happy were both on the phone to see who was able to meet them on the border of Charming. Kali had managed to get Chibs to meet them there, Happy had gotten Kozik.

“I got a bad feeling about this,” Kali said, as Happy handed her, her colours smiling.

“You have a bad feeling about most things,” Happy watched as Kali pulled her colours on and the two of them walked to their bikes.

“That's why the Club needs me around,” Kali laughed pulling her keys from the chain on her pants and climbing on her bike. “I told Jax we'd be there,”

“Don't want to talk, I see that. Well lets go,” Happy told her following her lead and climbing on his bike as Kozik and Chibs stopped out the front of the garage. “When'd you start riding?”

“As soon as I was old enough, I think Jax got me started as a teen,” Kali answered as they rode side by side and Chibs and Kozik behind them. “I was riding illegally for a little while before I got the licence. Unser always turned a blind eye,”

“Dare devil,” Chibs yelled, laughing as they continued to ride up the road.

At the bus, Jax was leaning against the truck staring at the bus while they waited for Kali, Chibs, Kozik and Happy to arrive. Opie was still hooking the bus up to the truck so that they could tow it. But they weren't leaving until the others got there. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the bus, and the truck. Kali pulled up beside the truck, and parked hers by it as the others did the same. The Simple Plan boys looked to one another as Kali walked over to them.

“Jax, why?” Kali asked walking over to him and prodding him.

“Think about it, it's a freaking Tour bus kiddo. The Niners, Mayans, you name it they will be after them the moment they see us pulling it to the garage,” Jax answered, before motioning that Kali should talk to her boy.

“You have a point, I hate you sometimes,” Kali told him, kissing him on the cheek before she walked over to her friends. “I'm sorry,”

“Babe, I don't think I'm ever going to understand this life you live,” Seb looked at her and then pulled her into a hug. “I missed you,”

“I know, I missed you too. And it's better if you never understand the life. Trust me.” Kali whispered in his ear as she kissed him, Seb pulled away from her a little and looked at her noticing that she was different.

“What happened while you've been gone?” he asked as Jax walked up to them and shook his head.

“She can't tell you that,”


	9. We Can't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk to him, tell him as little about the MC as possible. Jax, you stay with your sister you hear me?” Clay said looking to both of the Teller's as he spoke and picked up his cigar. “She needs to be with family, she needs to be here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those reading and the kudos received :) I have plenty more planned for this story so stay tuned.

**Chapter 09: We can't**

  
Kali looked at Jax knowing that if what they told about their life then everyone would be in danger and he didn't want any more casualties to happen in their town. After a couple of minutes standing around Opie told the guys to get in their bus, and they'd tow it back. Once they were back at the garage Kali noticed her mothers car and Tara's were both in the lot, meaning so were the kids.

“Stay here,” Jax held up his hand as the SP boys climbed off the bus with Anna and stood there looking around wondering what was going on.

“Fuck you're gonna need a place to stay,” Kali said watching as Jax walked into the club house. “There's a motel about 2 mile up the road. Only place available,”

“Can't we stay with you?” Anna asked, wondering why her friend would want to send them away.

“Not enough room. Plus I'm going between living my mom and living with my brother,” Kali answered looking at Opie who shook his head at her, and then laughed.

“She's trying to say she lives all over the place with each of us,” Opie said before he walked over to the office to see Clay sitting in it. “Bus has a busted engine, and bare front tires,” he indicated to the bus so that Clay could see it. “Apparently the shorter one is the father of your grandson,”

“Thanks Ope, I'll get Dog to look at it. You go to 'church' we have a meeting,” Clay told him, nodding as he stood up.

Kali looked towards the office and watched as Opie walked back over to her followed by Dog and Clay. Clay smiled at her and held out his arms, Kali smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Dog walked over to the bus and unhooked it from the truck and went around to the back of it to have a look. Kali tossed her keys to Opie knowing that they had a meeting and that all members would need their kuttes.

Gemma and Tara were sitting in the club house, with Jackson, Abel and Thomas sitting on their laps. Abel and Jackson poking their tongues out at each other to see who would laugh first. Both women looked up as Jax walked in, looking quite concerned with what was going on. Abel was two and half years old and Jackson had turned four not that long ago.

“Mom, Tara we could have a problem on our hands. Kali's old man is here,” Jax said walking over to Tara and kissing the top of her forehead. “I'm gonna take the kid out to his mom,”

“Alright, Jackson go to your Uncle Jax,” Gemma told the small boy who ran up to her and gave her a kiss before running over to Jax and taking his hand.

“We see mommy?” Jackson asked looking up at Jax who nodded and took his nephews hand and led him outside.

“Come on kiddo, lets go see your mom,” Jax said as they got to the door he crouched down and picked him up.

Outside Kali had walked away from her friends with Chibs and was sitting on her bike again looking at them, wondering what she was going to tell them. Chibs shook his head at the young girl and then laughed when he saw Jax holding Jackson who was now squirming. Kali laughed too, watching as Jax put Jackson on the ground and ran straight up to her.

“Mommy!” he grinned laughing as Kali bent down and picked him up.

“Hey kiddo, were you good for Gramma and Aunt Tara?” Kali asked giving him a cuddle and a kiss.

“Yes mommy,” Jackson kissed her back and then looked around and saw his dad. “Daddy!” he grinned pointing over her shoulder as soon as he saw Seb.

“Go on, go give your daddy a hug,” Kali smiled at him putting him on the ground and then watching as the little boy ran over to his father to give him a hug. “Chibs keep an eye on him for me please?”

“Sure thing, darlin',” Chibs smiled, before leaning against his own bike and proceeding to watch the boys of Simple Plan to make sure that they didn't try anything.

Jax and Kali walked back into the club, and went to talk to Gemma. Kali didn't know what to do about Seb, she was totally lost. They were in the middle of something and him turning up with his band was a bad idea.

“You have to get rid of them, we can't protect your family. They're too high risk,” Gemma told her daughter as she stood up from the couch and went over to her wrapping her in her arms.

“I know, mom. I just don't know what to do,” Kali sighed, resting her head on her mothers shoulder as she hugged her. “What do I do?” Kali still had her arms wrapped around her mother as she spoke.

“Tell him that he can't be here, that you don't want to see him again,” Gemma pulled her daughter back and looked her straight in the eyes. “You'll think of something,”

“Kali, you know mom's right. It's for the...” Jax started to say before she cut him off, Jax had taken her arm

“For the good of the Club, I know,” Kali said before she remembered that there was something else that she hadn't told them. “Crap...Just remembered there's something else I haven't said. Can you get everyone in 'church'?”

Jax nodded, wondering what his sister had forgotten to mention. Soon after Jax walked out, Clay walked back in followed by the other members of SAMCRO. He motioned for Tara and Gemma to go outside with the kids.

“Baby, take over from Chibs and keep an eye on the grandchildren,” Clay told Gemma as he kissed her on the cheek.

“Will do babe, you take care of business,” Gemma replied watching as Jax kissed Tara and baby Thomas and toddler Abel.

“Chapel now,” Clay motioned for them all to head into the 'church' and to take their seats. Once everyone was inside Clay looked to Kali. “What did you forget?”

“You're not going to like this, but not only are Hale and Roosevelt looking into the Sons. A man called Lincoln Potter is, he's with the US Attorney's but there's something fishy about him,” Kali said, she didn't know how she had forgotten this fact. “You saw him the day you came home, he rode through town on a bike,”

“The scrawny dude?” Clay raised an eyebrow looking at her. Kali nodded, he was the one.

“He's I don't know,” Kali said, biting her lip as she looked to them. Tig stared at her, wondering just how she could have forgotten. “Tigger stop staring at me, I have had to do a lot around here, and I'm sorry if things slip my mind once in a while.”

“Kiddo, don't apologise,” Jax looked at her and nodded, his way of saying that she had every right to forget things.

“I do have a question though, how do I get my friends out of Charming safely? They don't know anything about me. Chibs, Happy, Ope and Jax saw how surprised they were when I turned up on my bike earlier,” Kali said motioning to the older men who nodded, they had all seen the look of pure shock. “They were just as surprised when Jax picked me up,”

“It's true, they were shocked. Don't think any of them realised she was one of us,” Opie nodded, looking around and his eyes resting on Piney as he spoke. “They were genuinely shocked,”

“How shocked?” Clay questioned, at that question Jax started laughing.

“They were kind of silent, like stupid silent,” Jax managed to get out while still laughing. “Don't think they'd seen her reaper tattoo before,”

“Hey! I told you that they don't know anything. Hell up until Jax picked me up they'd never heard any MC language,” Kali said, smiling at them before she started to laugh. “Cage. That was the one thing that confused them the most. What do I tell them? To get them to go?”

“Tell them, that they have to leave. And to never come back to Charming,” Clay said taking a breath as he looked to the young women. He knew that she should have known exactly what to say but she didn't.

“It's not going to be that easy, Jackson is his son,” Kali said looking to him and then to Jax and Opie both men knew what she was thinking. Taking a deep breath she got a whiff of the weed that Piney had started smoking.

“Talk to him, tell him as little about the MC as possible. Jax, you stay with your sister you hear me?” Clay said looking to both of the Teller's as he spoke and picked up his cigar. “She needs to be with family, she needs to be here,”

“Yes brother,” Jax nodded, before Clay picked up the gavel and taped it on the table to signify the end of 'church'.

Outside Gemma and Tara were watching the children playing. Jackson was back to poking his tongue out at his cousin Abel while baby Thomas was still sleeping in his stroller while the Simple Plan talked to Anna to see what they could do. Seb had been watching his son quietly being entertained by the small boy that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

“Hey mom, I'd like to introduce you to Jackson's dad,” Kali said as everyone walked out of the club house. Jax sat beside Tara and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. Chibs and Opie walked over to the bus to see how they could help Dog out.

“Baby, of course,” Gemma smiled, standing up and following her daughter over to her friends. “They just stayed there. Don't think they know what to do,” Gemma whispered in her ear. Kali laughed, that sounded like them.

“Mom, this is Sebastien,” Kali said grabbing Seb by the hand and puling him away from Pierre and Anna. “Seb, this is my mom Gemma,”

“Hi Mrs Teller, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Seb smiled at her, he realised that she had been watching them the entire time that they were outside. “Kali we're gonna head to the nearest motel...I would like to see more of Jack though,”

“I know, I just...well I don't know what to do,” Kali admitted, which wasn't easy for her to do. Jax looked after Kali and Gemma and saw both women talking to Seb.

“It's best if you go, I know you want to see your son. He's safe with us,” Gemma told them, she was back to being a fierce mother bear as she liked to put it. “She can't tell you anything, go to the motel that I'm sure by now one of the guys has told you about,”

“Mom! I'm sorry guys, trust me when I say that it's best if you go,” Kali sighed, looking to them and then at her brother. Anna took that moment to say something.

“No! I haven't seen you in forever and now you don't want anything to do with us, what's the go?” Anna questioned, Kali ran a hand over her face and pulled her gun from behind her back.

“Jesus Christ! Kali put it away,” Jax jumped up from where he'd been sitting and ran over to her. “Kali!” Jax moved his hand to put it in front of her, she however grabbed his arm. “Come on, put it away,” it was the same gun he'd given her when she'd returned for Christmas a few years earlier – one of her first.

“Jax, they have to see what they've gotten themselves into,” Gemma and Clay both said watching to see what Kali was going to do with her gun.

“This is crazy, Kali just put it away,” Jax said as Chibs walked up to them, Tara had stayed back with the three boys. “Seriously little sister put it away,” Jax urged her, Kali still hadn't moved her hand.

“Darlin',” Chibs moved this time standing in front of her. “Don't scare them any more, okay?”

Pierre raised his eyebrow and hand, moving slowly towards the gun. “Can I try?” Jeff did a double take and swatted Pierre's hand down, glaring at the slightly younger man. Pierre shrugged him off as if to say 'It was worth a shot,'

David had been distracted by a crow in the distance, turning to poke Jeff on the shoulder he started talking to him. “Hey Jeff. Did you ever wonder if crows really circled for dead thi... Hey Kali...When did you start carrying guns around? Where did you hide that thing anyway, you weigh like five pounds..” Seb also had done a double take, and seeing Kali with a gun freaked him out just a little. He was not used to seeing a beautiful woman holding something so dangerous. He passed out, Jeff smirked, starting to tap him his shoe while David found a stick to poke him with.

Chuck went straight into full panic mode, his eyes went wide and jaw dropped. “I think...I left something...over here...” he stuttered, Chuck thought he would be the heroic one and picked Anna up throwing her over his shoulder as he started to go back to the door of the bus. This earned him a few punches and protests from Anna. Anna just wanted Kali to show her how to shoot it. Chuck nearly ran straight into Opie who had been standing behind him.

Kali sighed and put the gun back in her pants and pulled her shirt over it, before she turned away from them and spoke. Jax couldn't help himself and he'd started laughing, he loved watching people be utterly confused by his sister.

“I'm sorry, but like I said there are some things about me that you are safer not knowing,” Kali was still facing away from her friends as she spoke. Her eyes had landed on Jax who just shook his head at her, while still laughing. “I've been able to handle a gun since I was a teenager. You can blame the way that I was brought up if you like, but that doesn't change who I am,”

“She's not that little, she knows how to hide a gun,” Opie said as Chuck turned back around to face them.

“My sister's known how since she was fourteen,” Jax told them, Kali's eyes went wide and she shook her head at him.

“She's still the same person that you guys love, she just has a lot of secrets. Trust me when I say that it really is better that you don't know everything,” Gemma said, as she kissed Clay on the cheek. “This here, this is a family,”

“I'm kind of curious,” David said quietly as he stared at Kali's back and noticed what exactly she was wearing and then realised that all the men were wearing similar things. “What are you wearing?”

“It's called a cut, kutte, colours,” Kali answered turning around to face them. “It's an M.C things. It's how we identify other members by what they wear...” Kali went over and prodded Seb with her foot before she sat on him. “Seb get up would you,”

“Don't say too much, Kali,” Tig said from behind Opie, as he, Juice, Piney, Kozik and a couple of others had turned up to see what Kali was going to do.

“Eff off Tig, I'm saying as little as possible here,” was Kali's reply, she knew his voice from anywhere. “Guys, can you please just go? I'd tell you more if I could. I'll get one of the guys to drop the bus off in the morning,”

“But I wanna see how it's done!” Anna whined as she slapped Chuck on the back forcing him to put her down.

“Anna are you sure?” Kali asked with a grin, Gemma looked at her smiling. “Maybe one day, but now is not the time. You came at a really bad time, I'm sorry,”

Kali pulled her mother aside, there was something that the older woman wasn't telling her and hadn't told her. Anna looked between Gemma and Kali it was then that she saw how similar they looked.

“Mom, what's going on?” Kali questioned, Gemma shook her head motioning for her to follow her into the office.

“Come this way baby girl,” Gemma held out her hand for her daughter and took it. Jax saw his mother and sister heading towards the office and moved to follow them.

“Mom?” Kali said it again, as she felt Jax taking her hand and the three of them walked into he office.

As soon as they were behind closed doors Gemma told her daughter exactly what happened and that it had been taken care of by her brother and Clay. All Kali could do was wrap her arms tightly around her mother, once she did that she found her brothers arms wrapped just as tightly around her.


	10. How Come, How Long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I'm a Teller. Ever wonder where Opie got the scar on his shoulder?” Kali laughed before she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few little twists and turns coming up in the next few chapters - also the possibility of an alternate timeline where-in Kali Teller comes home earlier.

**Chapter 10: How Come, How long?**

  
A few days later, Tara and Gemma had errands to run so Kali took the time to tell Jax a little more about what had happened while they had been gone. Jax and Kali sat on the couch with Thomas in his rocker, while Abel and Jackson watched cartoons.

“You know how when I last visited you before you were released?” Kali queried, as she rocked Thomas with her foot.

“What about it?” Jax queried looking to his sister and then back down at the sleeping child.

“Well, just after that. Mom was in the bathroom, and I was outside talking with Opie...Wendy turned up and tried to take off with the kids, all three of them,” Kali paused briefly before she continued. “I heard mom yelling, so Ope and I ran inside while Ope called Chibs, I called Unser. While we waited mom, Ope and I managed to stop her. Jackson had kicked her and grabbed Abel's hand,”

“What the hell? Why are you only telling me this now?” Jax questioned, running a hand over his face and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and head on his hand.

“Let me finish, Opie called Chibs who was just around the corner. Mom picked up Abel and Jackson and took them inside. Chibs parked his bike where Wendy couldn't get out and then Unser turned up. That's when she took a swing at me while holding Thomas. Don't worry I didn't do anything, Unser arrested her for attempting to kidnap and assault.” Kali spoke quickly as she continued to rock Thomas back and forth. “Mom and I took out a restraining order on her, she's not allowed anywhere near me, mom and the kids,”

“So she's not allowed near the kids or you and mom? What about Tara?” Jax looked to Kali, as she stopped rocking Thomas.

“Tara wasn't home when it happened. So at the moment it's just mom, me and the kids,” Kali answered as she Jax leant over and picked up Thomas out of the rocker. “And I don't think it matters who's with them if she comes near, because the AVO is in place she can't legally come near them at all,”

“You know she'll try and work something out,” Jax sighed, holding Thomas to his chest as he spoke to her. “Abel, Jack come 'ere,” Jax motioned for the two small boys to climb up on the couch with them.

“Daddy, can I have a hug?” Abel asked as he and Jackson climbed up on the lounge between them.

“Mommy can I have one too?” Jackson asked, not waiting for an answer as he found his way onto his mother's lap and snuggled up to her.

As Kali and Jax talked they realised that it was probably going to be safer if they sent the children with their mother, the kids grandmother to a neighbouring town. But they were unsure of how they were going to do it, they also realised that they had to get Opie's kids out of town as well. They would put it to the others later that day.

“We have an idea, we know it'll be safer if the kids aren't in Charming,” Kali said looking to Opie and Jax as she spoke.

“What Kali is trying to say is, we think it might be an idea for mom, Mary, Lyla and the kids to go to the next city for a few days,” Jax said as he looked around them, they had all the Sons plus Opie's mother Mary, Gemma, Lyla and Tara there.

“I'll talk to Sebastien, and see if I can get his band to take them,” Kali bit her lip waiting to be slapped by her mother. When that didn't happen she spoke again. “It wasn't my idea, it was Jax's he just wants me to talk to them, but I said we'd have to talk it over with you guys first.”

“How well do you know them?” Mary questioned, as her granddaughter Ellie hugged her.

“Well enough to know that I trust them, Sebastien is Jackson's father,” Kali told them before she motioned for Jax to follow her.

The following night Seb, Pierre, Chuck, Jeff, David and Anna left Charming but not before Seb got to spend a little more time with Jackson before he wasn't going to see him again for a little while. Kali and Jax had managed to convince him that it was the best thing for him. To be with his mother, grandmother, uncle and cousin's. Mary, Lyla, Gemma and the kids had stayed behind the kids not wanting to leave their mothers.

Kali and Jax talked in the club house, both of them wanted their kids safe – they didn't want them in this life but they were all caught up in the middle of it. Jax and Kali were talking about the possibility that Roosevelt's strings were being pulled by someone else. As they talked Tara arrived from work followed by one of the prospects, and Gemma turned up with the three kids. Kali knew about the death threat, and said that she'd track down Lyla and Piper for Opie as Opie and Jax hadn't been able to find her.

“Let me take the kids, I'll find Lyla and Piper and bring them back here,” Kali said as Jackson ran straight up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. “Hey little man, you been good for Gramma?”

“Yep! She let us watch cartoons,” Jackson and Abel grinned looking up at their mothers.

“You sure about taking all the kids?” Tara questioned, she wasn't sure that it was the best idea. “Thomas is only a baby,”

“Tara, it will be fine. Trust me,” Kali nodded, Opie nodded along with Jax. “Phil your with me,”

“Prospect, do as she says. You follow her and call if they get in any trouble,” Jax told her taking his youngest from Tara and handing him to his sister. “Babe, she'll do everything in her power to keep them safe,”

Jax took Abel from his mother, and Jackson by the hand motioning for his mother to get the kids things and take them out to Kali's car. Kali may have ridden a bike, but her car was always at the compound in case of emergencies. Jax and Kali took the kids out to the car, and put them in, Opie pulling Kali aside they needed to get her proxy vote.

“Voting for a new President, you with us?” Kali nodded, she was all for a new president and both Jax and Opie knew that.

“Make the decision for me, yeah? You know it's yay either way,” Kali answered, standing on her toes and kissing Opie on the cheek. “I'll find Lyla and Piper,”

“Thank you,” Opie smiled at her, and nodded he knew her vote as Jax walked over.

“Take care of my boys,” Jax told her, grabbing her by hand and pulling her to him before kissing her forehead.

“They're my boys too,” Kali nodded and climbed into the car, not hearing Jax tell one of the prospects to keep an eye on her. As she drove from the compound she saw that she was being followed. “Hey, I'm a Teller. Ever wonder where Opie got the scar on his shoulder?” Kali laughed before she drove off.

“Don't just stand there! Follow her!” the club yelled, they had to make the young prospect follow Kali whether he wanted to or not.

Phil stumbled before he followed her and lost her as she had turned a corner and driven down a street that Phil had never been down before. Kali looked in the back seat and saw that the three boys had fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd left the compound. Kali pulled out her phone and called Lyla, hoping that she would pick up the phone.

“Lyla, it's Kali. Pick up,” Kali hoped that she'd pick up the phone she had to know that she was in some kind of danger. “Damn it Lyla, Opie was telling you the truth. We can protect you,”

'Kali? Are you sure?' Lyla picked up the phone midway through her Kali leaving a message.

“I am, tell me where you and Piper are?” Kali questioned, pulling over as Thomas started to cry. “Shh little guy,” she reached behind her and started rubbing his stomach.

'Do you have the kids with you?' Lyla asked, after hearing Thomas stirring in the background.

“Yeah, took them out of Charming, needed to,” Kali told her before she waited for Lyla to tell her where she was. “I've enough room for you and Piper,”

Lyla told her where they were so Kali agreed to go and pick them up with the promise that they'd stay with her. Once Lyla and Piper were securely in the car, Kali called Jac to let him know they were on the way back. Jax wondering how it had taken her less than twenty-four hours to find a woman they'd been looking for for a week. Kali took Lyla and Piper to her house leaving her with Jackson so that she could take Thomas and Abel back to their mother.

Kali walked back into the club house with Abel and Thomas, Abel clinging to his Aunt's leg while she held Thomas. Abel refused to go to Tara and Gemma, he wanted his dad and that was all he had been screaming/crying for since they had gotten back. Kali handed Thomas to Tara and scooped Abel up in her arms walking into church and closing the door behind her. Kali hugged the screaming boy close to her, Jax had gone off with the the other Sons to make a deal with the Galindo Cartel while while Kali had tracked down Lyla.

“Shh, Abel it's okay. Your daddy will be home soon,” Kali held him close as he screamed into her shoulder, Tara and Gemma standing helplessly on the outside.

“Daddy!” Abel cried into her shoulder, Kali really hoped that it would be soon that they'd be back. Kali started to a hum a song to him, as the crying slowly subsided. Five to ten minutes later and she heard familiar footsteps.

“It's okay little man,” Kali rubbed his back as she heard the familiar voice of her brother and the rest of the sons re-entering the club. “Hey Jax, in here,” Kali called, still holding Abel in her arms and looking down at the small blond boy.

“Hey darlin,” Jax opened the door and smiled at his sister, sitting on couch beside her and kissing her the forehead at the same time. “Hey little man,” Jax held his arms out for Abel, who quickly climbed into his dad's arms.

“Woke up when we got back in screamed for you, wouldn't let go of me and wouldn't go to mom or Tara,” Kali told him, Abel had been asleep when they dropped Lyla, Jackson and Piper off at the house.

A week later and Kali was tracking down Opie, Jax had asked her to he'd lost his best-friend and he wasn't picking up. Kali had promised she'd find him, Jax didn't tell her why she needed to be the one that found him and not the others. Opie was pissed, his dad been killed by Clay and he'd just found out from Unser, blamed Jax for knowing about it. Tara had been released from hospital after almost being kidnapped again, and having her hand destroyed in the process.

“Opie! Stop!” Kali and Jax arrived at the same time, Kali wrapping her arms around Opie to attempt to get him to lower the gun while Jax aimed his own at him.

Opie ignored both of them and fired so Jax fired at Opie's wrist. Kali stepped away as her brother tackled Opie to the floor before he attended to Clay as Unser and Ratboy raced in. Kali crouched down beside Opie slapping him upside the head and grabbing a towel that they had lying around.

“Ope, let me and Jax work it out,” Kali spoke quietly as she looked at him and then pulled him up with Jax's help.

“Help me get him to the pick up and then get in yourself,” Jax told her, she nodded not wanting to argue with her brother. Jax and Kali took him to the pick-up before Jax went back to Unser and Clay.

“Do you know anything?” Opie asked her as they sat waiting for Jax to get back.

“No, Ope have I ever lied to you?” Kali asked resting her head on the older man's shoulder. Opie shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

“I'm dropping Ope at the ER and then we need a family meeting,”


	11. I Feel A Change Coming On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gotta help your brother,” Opie kissed the top of her head, and looked down at her. “What can you tell me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is being uploaded in two separate parts, as the flashback turned into it's own chapter. You'll see.

**Chapter 11A: I Feel A Change Coming On**

  
Not long after and both Jax and Kali were sitting with their mother she was telling them about what happened the year their father died. Tara had given Gemma letters that Maureen Ashby had slipped into Jax's bag while they were in Belfast, Tara had found them. Gemma was telling them exactly what they needed to hear.

“Mom, why are you telling us this?” Kali questioned, looking at her brother and then at her mother as they both took it in.

“Because, Clay has to die,” was Gemma's response, she wanted her children to know the truth about what happened.

“You hid this from us for years,” Jax took his sisters hand in his, and kissed it as their mother stood up and walked over to them.

Gemma kissed both of her children and then walked from the room leaving the two of them to talk. Kali looked at her brother, whatever decision he made she would go along with. Jax looked at her and the two of them sat and read the letters that their father had written. It was then that they knew what they had to do. Jax and Chibs met up with Happy, the Galindo Cartel and the IRA to sell the IRA guns. While Kali went to Opie and Lyla to make sure that Opie was okay, while she was there Jax called her he needed her back at the warehouse.

“My sister is SAMCRO, she's with me all the way,” Jax was talking with Romero and Luis, he wasn't listening to anything else they said until she was there.

“Your sister has nothing to do with this,” Luis stated, they hadn't discovered the full details of Jax's sisters involvement in the club.

“She has everything to do with this,” Jax said he heard a bike pull up and Chibs call out that his sister was there. “Let her in,” the doors opened and closed and Kali walked in and up to her brother.

“Jax, what's going on?” Kali questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

“They're CIA, Kal,” Jax told her, Kali raised an eyebrow at her older brother and then looked at the two men in front of them. “If you take the club down, you do not take her down. She's my kid sister,”

“Jackson? You need to tell me exactly what the hell is going on,” Kali took a deep breath as she looked at her brother and then at Romeo and Luis.

“Miss Teller, your brother will be taking over the MC,” Luis and Romeo explained to Kali and Jax exactly what needed to happen.

After they left Kali pulled Jax aside and hugged her older brother, she couldn't believe what he was about to put himself through. Was he really about to let his fiancée and children leave the state without him? And take over being president of SAMCRO, something that should have happened years earlier.

“Jax, if you keep this deal happening you better make sure as hell they don't go back on it,” Kali stated, she didn't need to go back in not after all these years.

“I know kiddo, I know,” Jax wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “I'll protect you no matter what and that's a promise,”

“I know Jax,” Kali replied, they needed to work out how to keep the deal under wraps. “We'll work it out,”

Jax and Kali walked from the barn, and headed back to the compound. Jax told her to tell everyone that they had church at 8 that night to tell them that Jax was going to be President and that Clay was permanently stepping down. That night as the Sons sat around the table Tara arrived, causing Kali to wonder who was looking after the boys as she had left her son with her. Lyla had picked up Jackson and was looking after him until Kali returned, and the nanny was looking after Abel and Thomas.

A week and a bit later, Jax asked for a meeting to be set up with Damon Pope, after they discovered that Tig had accidentally killed his daughter – while on revenge for the men who attempted to kill Clay (not knowing that it was Opie). Tara believed that Abel and Thomas needed to socialise with other children, so they had enrolled them in the hospital daycare. That same night, the moment that Chibs, Jax and Bobby walked into Jax's house they saw Gemma and Tara face to face with Kali standing away from them watching the argument unfold.

“Tara, they'll be okay,” Kali wrapped an around her shoulder and pulled her close. “Stay with the boys, I've gotta go,” Kali kissed the side of the older ladies head.

“Where are you going?” Tara questioned, looking at her she shook her head she couldn't say where she was going. “Your brother tells me more,”

“I know, I promised I'd keep an eye on Opie and on you,” Kali told her, before walking from the house and getting on her bike and riding off

As she rode away, she dialled Penelope she needed a friendly voice to talk to and to say thank you for helping them get her nephew back and to ask for someone to look after her big brother should anything go south. Penelope and Kali talked as she rode to Opie's house, and saw that Roosevelt was standing at his door. Opie opened the door, and saw Kali standing out of the sight of his men.

“Sorry to wake you at this late hour Opie, but we're looking for Jax. You haven't seen him?” Roosevelt questioned, Opie shook his head he hadn't seen his bestfriend as soon as Roosevelt had gone Kali rolled her bike up to Opie's and around the side.

“Ope, how are you doing?” Kali questioned, walking up to the front door and wrapping an arm around him.

“Gotta help your brother,” Opie kissed the top of her head, and looked down at her. “What can you tell me?”

“Ope, I can't lose him,” Kali told him as she looked at him taking a deep breath before she continued. “Help him, protect him if you can,”

“I know kiddo, you don't need to ask me,” Opie told her, he knew why the younger Teller was there she was there convince him to go back to the club. “Love you kiddo, help Lyla,”

The next day as Jax, Chibs and Tig were being arrested for murder, Opie and Kali arrived. Both of them reversed their bikes, before going over to her mother and now sister in-law. Kali shook her head at Tara and glared at Jax, before she smiled at Roosevelt. Opie walked upto Roosevelt who asked if he was there to say goodbye to his friends. Opie decked him and then the officer behind him so that he would get arrested.

“Can I have a word with my brother?” Kali questioned, she wanted to speak to Jax quietly before they got put away. Roosevelt nodded and motioned for his men to let the two speak.

“What are you doing?” Jax hissed at her as she wrapped her arms around him. “What did you say to Ope?”

“I didn't have to say anything,” Kali whispered in his ear she couldn't let the police hear her. “He's your best-friend,”

“Times up Miss Teller,” Roosevelt said, Kali kissed Jax on the cheek and then stepped away from him and walked over to the Sons, Happy putting an arm around him.

“What's he doing?” Tara questioned looking to Gemma as she spoke.

“Staying close,” came Gemma and Kali's reply before Kali walked into the clubhouse followed by the others.

“Chapel now,” Kali spoke calmly as she motioned with her head for them to follow her. Tara looked at the young girl wondering how she could possibly get them all to listen to her.

Kali walked into Church and waited for Happy, Juice, Bobby and Phil before motioning for them to close the door behind them. Kali shook her head at Phil, she wanted him out he didn't need to know what she had done. Happy opened the door and Phil walked out.

“Close the door!” they all shouted at him, Happy had already sat back down and they all started laughing as Phil shut the door again.

“What did you do Kali?” Bobby questioned, stroking his beard as he spoke.

“Asked Opie if out was really what he wanted, reminded him that Jax was his best-friend,” Kali told them, taking a deep breath before she continued. “I know he wants out, he can't live without Donna, we all know this,”

“Hope you know what you're doing,” Happy said, they all did and so did she.

“Ope and I have already talked, if anything happens while he's on the inside we're to organise for Lyla to become Kenny and Ellie's legal guardian,” Kali answered, she really hoped that nothing happened she'd told him to protect him if he could. Opie would have done that without her asking.

“You know you didn't have to say anything to Opie, he would do anything for your brother,” Bobby sighed, as they all leant against the table.

Meanwhile on the inside Jax was telling Opie about the letters that they had read, about Clay killing their father about Piney knowing about it. Opie wanted revenge for Clay killing his old man. The two men fought with in the cell they had been locked inside until Jax told him about RICO about who Romeo and Luis were.

“I had to make the choice, save the club or Kill Clay,” Jax told him, with Opie response being that he made the wrong decision. “I know,”

“They want a son, let me,” Opie leaned against the sink, Jax shook his head he couldn't let him do it. “Your sister will whoever hurts you, you know what,”

“I know,” Jax closed his eyes as he spoke and they both sat on the bed as the guard came back.

“Who's it gonna be boys?” the guard questioned, Jax told them they were still deciding on who it would be.

Less than an hour later and they were watching helplessly as Opie was beaten to death, Jax didn't blame his sister he knew that Opie would have done it either way. Tig and Chibs beat against the glass wall as they watched Opie fall.

Back at the compound Juice had left to go with Clay where-ever the older man needed. That was the task that Jax had given him. Happy and Bobby were at Tara's with her and the kids. Happy playing with Abel while Bobby sat at the table with Tara. Kali sat alone at the table before getting up and leaving to head back to her house. She needed to check on Lyla and the kids, Bobby had tasked Phil with staying with her again.

“How long have you been in for?” Phil questioned as the two of them made their way to the bikes.

“I was eighteen, back in 2000, and before you ask Jax backed the decision,” Kali answered, which shut him up as they got on the bikes and rode to her house. “Go home Phil, we'll be fine,” Kali told him, before she put her bike in the garage and walked into the house.

“Is that you Kali?” Ratboy called out, they'd asked him to stay with Lyla and the kids.

“It's me, where's Lyla?” Kali asked walking through the house and seeing him sitting in the kitchen with Jackson on his lap.

“Bedroom,” Ratboy motioned, as Jackson saw that his mother was home.

“Hey little man, come with mommy,” Kali held her arms out for him as Ratboy put him down, Jackson ran over to his mother. Kali picked him and carried him down the hallway to his bedroom, putting him in and closing the door. “Mommy will be right back,”

“Kali?” Lyla questioned, looking up as she heard her voice. Kali walked in and sat beside Lyla seeing that she was crying, Kali instantly knew what was wrong something had happened in County. “He's gone,”

“Lyla, I'm so sorry,” Kali wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close hugging her tightly. “I'm right here,”

The next morning Jax called Kali as they were leaving County and then called Tara, knowing the two girls wanted to keep their kids as far away from Gemma as they could. Kali sat with Tara and the kids waiting for the boys to arrive back at Teller-Automotive. Jackson and Abel were quietly playing together while Tara held Thomas talking quietly with Kali.

“Kali, we need to talk now,” Jax motioned for his sister to follow him, Kali nodded and stood up following her brother into the club-house. “Did you know?”

“Jax, I knew he wanted a way out,” Kali told him, as soon as the words left her mouth Jax pushed her up against the wall. “Jax, he would have done it either way! You know it as well as I do!” Kali pushed back, she wasn't about to hurt her brother and he knew it.

“Kali, my best-friend is dead,” Jax let go of her as his eyes started to tear up, he wanted to take the anger out on someone but not her. “This stays between us,”four

“He was my best-friend too,” Kali told him, as she wrapped her arms around him and her own eyes started to tear up too.

“What do we do?” Jax leant against the wall and slid down it pulling his sister with him.

“We get the bastard who made this whole thing happen,” Kali answered, her arm wrapped tightly around her brother and they joined their heads together. “Jax it will be okay,”

“Love you kiddo,” Jax took a deep breath turning his head slightly and kissing her forehead. “I know and we will make the bastards pay,”

Jax and Kali sat on the floor for a moment before everyone started filing in. Chibs looking between the two wondering if they'd had at it, before he walked over and pulled the two of them up. Kali smiled a little at Chibs before the older man pulled her into his arms and hugged her.


	12. So Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely a flashback that I wrote that was too long to go into Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11B: So Far Away**

  
-flashback-  
Not long after Simple Plan left Charming, maybe two weeks later, Jax and Kali sat in her house, they had been debating about what she should do with her partner. Was it worth her keeping the relationship going for her sons sake or was it worth ending it? In the end she had decided that she needed to end it.

"Kal, do what you need to do. You know that I can't help you decide about what to do," Jax told her as they both glanced into the living room towards her little boy. "As much as he needs a father, he needs his mom more,"

"I know Jax, I know," Kali sighed smiling as she looked at Jackson and then back to Jax. "If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need to do it in person,"

"How long do you need?" Jax questioned, getting straight to the point as he looked back at his little sister.

"Like forty-eight hours, from what Seb told me the last time I talked to him they're in Sacramento this weekend," Kali replied, looking to Jax and running a hand through her hair as she spoke. "I need to do this, but I'm scared..." she told him, not knowing how he was going to react.

"Do you want one of the guys to go with you?" Jax almost laughed as he said it but held back.

"I'll be fine, I'll take Jack to see his dad...and then I'm ending it..." Kali trailed off she didn't like saying the words, but it needed to happen, she'd been having feelings for someone else for as long as she could remember and he knew it.

"Chibs or Ope can go with you, you know that," Jax said, watching as his little sister shook her head almost violently. "Just remember if you need them they can go,"

"I'll be fine," she was adamant that she would be fine to go by herself, she was an adult after all wasn't she? "I'll call him tonight and tell him that Jack wants to see his dad, and then I'll make the trip,"

The next day Kali was packing her bag with clothes for both her and Jackson to drive to Sacramento for the weekend. Jackson was pulling things out as fast as she was putting them in and it was making Jax laugh as he, Chibs and Opie had turned up to see them off.  

"Oi! Don't just stand there one of you play with him," Kali laughed, motioning to Jackson who was grinning innocently at his mother.  "Come on now Jack, mommy needs to pack if we want to see Daddy,"

"Sorry mommy," Jackson was still grinning before he ran over and grabbed his uncle's hand and dragged him to the living room.

"You sure you'll be able to do this on your own?" Opie questioned, leaning against the door as he looked between Kali and Chibs.

"Yeah, I'll be good," she was trying reassure herself just as much as she was them.

"Darlin, you know we'll go with you if you want us to," Chibs smiled at her and then walked from the room leaving her with Opie.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Opie looked at her raising an eyebrow before rolling his eyes, he had a feeling that she wouldn't get very far.

Kali shoved the last of what they were taking with them in the suitcase and zipped it up. Picking up the suitcase she walked out of the room being followed by Opie who shut the door and they were both on the way down the hall to the lounge room. Jackson was sitting on Jax's lap while he read to him.

"Okay Jack, time to say good bye to Uncle Jax, Uncle Opie and Uncle Chibs," Kali smiled at her son watching as he twisted his body around in Jax's lap and wrapped his arms around his uncles neck.

"Bye! Mommy said we'll see you tomorrow night," Jackson said excitedly planting a kiss on his uncle's cheek and then squirming free and doing the same to the other men.

"Here let me," Chibs took the suitcase from her as she picked up Jackson and carried him out to the car with her handbag and keys.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow night," Kali smiled kissing each of the men on the cheek and hugging her brother tightly.

The sons watched as Kali drove off with Jackson, before they went back to TM.  None of them were surprised when an hour later she turned up at the garage freaking out because she couldn't do it on her own. Jax rolled his eyes as he saw her pull up.

"Oi, Chibs? Go see what happened," Jax told him, glancing up from the table they were sitting at. "Check the cage,"

"Jackie boy, it won't be the car," Chibs shook his head at the younger man before he walked over watching as Kali got out of the car. "Darlin' everything okay?"

"Fuck no, I can't do it," Kali stood with the door open, looking at the ground before looking up at him.

"I'll drive, get in," Chibs sighed and looked to Jax before going over to him. "Jackie boy, I'll take your sister,"

"Make sure she doesn't freak out on him again, yeah?" Jax questioned hugging the older man, who quickly ducked inside the clubhouse and grabbed a change of clothes. They all had spare clothes stashed in case of emergencies.

Chibs walked back to Kali and climbed in the drivers seat of her Cadillac, it was her baby and she didn't trust many people to drive it. In fact the only people she trusted were Jax, Opie, Chibs and herself, the others were too reckless with it.

"Darlin, you know you can do this," Chibs looked to her and then glanced in the back seat as they drove through Lodi having to go a different way due to roadworks. "How far did you get?"

"Thornton...I know I'm a chicken," Anything else and she could do it no problem on her own, but breaking up with someone without scaring them was another story.

"You weren't one the last time you broke up with someone, if I remember correctly," Chibs laughed taking a hand from the steering wheel and taking her hand in his. "Hey little man, you ready to see your dad?"

"Yes!" Jackson grinned from the back seat as he looked out the window.

Kali and Chibs both had a chuckle about how enthusiastic the little boy was to be seeing his father. Kali knew that he missed him, in a way she did too but at the same time she had to move on with her life as she wasn't planning on moving back to Canada any time soon. Once they arrived at the hotel Kali sent Seb a message telling him that she was there with a friend - she'd already asked for them to try and get a separate room.  Kali and Chibs walked in with Jackson between the two of them, before Kali pulled Seb aside telling him that they needed to talk.

"I was planning on doing this tomorrow...but we need to talk," Kali said as she ushered him over to the bed of the room they had managed to snag her.

"That's never a good sign," Seb muttered sitting on the bed watching as she sat beside him.

"I love you...I really do, but I can't do this any more," Kali took a deep breath pausing before she continued. "I tried to make this work but I can't do it, I need to be at home...where I grew up it's the best thing at the moment and I know that's hard to understand,"

"I love you too," Seb was at a loss for words not knowing how to react to what she was saying.

"You know this has been coming, you saw that the last time we saw each other," Kali told him, glancing over to where Jackson was being held upside down by Chibs and giggling madly.  "We've been drifting slowly apart since before I left, remember I told you that if my brother ever called me I'd leave and go home," Kali paused before she thought carefully about what to say again.

"I know, and I understood that the moment you told me. You were pushing me away slowly before you left, you knew that something was coming," Seb told her as he looked to her and then at their son who was still playing with Chibs. "I could see that you were slowly losing trust after Jack was taken,"

"That's not when and you know it," Kali grumbled, now he was pushing her away, it was low enough that Chibs could hear her.

"Deep breath darlin," Chibs said from the other side of the room as he picked up Jackson and sat him on his lap.

“I'm sorry...I can't do it any-more...it's over Seb...” Kali looked at him before he moved to give her a hug.  “I'm sorry,” Kali pulled away from him and called Jack over to them. “Hey little man, want to have some time with your dad?” Jackson ran over to Kali and Seb pulling Chibs with him as he saw the look on his mothers face.  
-end flashback-


	13. Scream And Be Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains events from season 5. If you would like to learn more about what happened pre the start of this story go check out "Transmission Home".  
> Questions? Don't be afraid to ask.

**Chapter 12: Scream and Be Free**

  
Almost a week later, Kali was talking with Chibs she needed to tell him about Pope but she couldn't without breaking Jax's trust. She also needed to do something about her step-father and her mother, both with destructive behaviours that could get their children killed. Jax had been having frequent meetings with Pope about the goings on in Charming and it was starting to worry his sister at the same time.

Jax and Tara organised to go to the Cabin for a few days and got their mother look after the boys, as Tara hadn't been able to get hold of Kali to ask her to do it. Gemma was driving the boys home when she ran off the road after becoming woozy and causing a car accident that almost killed the three of them. The hospital had contacted Kali regarding their mother and the first thing Kali had asked about was her nephews so that she could contact their mother.

The next day Jax, Bobby and Chibs were called to the new location of Diosa where Frankie, who had been doing the home invasions with Greg and GoGo had taken Nero Padilla and Lyla hostage. Frankie shot Lyla in the leg, and then took off with Chibs, as soon as the two of them were gone, Jax put a call into Kali he wanted her to track both Frankie and Chibs to make sure the older man stayed in one piece.

“Kali, are you close by?” where the first words out of Jax's mouth when she picked up the phone.

'Yeah? Why?' she replied, she'd just been inside one of the bakery's to order a birthday cake.

“Need you to follow a truck for me, you know the guy mom's been seeing? Follow his truck, Chibs is driving it he may need your help,” Jax spoke quickly as he and Bobby helped keep Lyla calm. “Track Frankie, you were right. Clay was behind this,”

'Will do, I'll stay out of sight as much as I can,' Kali told him, knowing that was what he wanted to hear as she climbed on her bike. “What aren't aren't you telling me?” Kali questioned, sitting stationary on her bike.

“Frankie shot Lyla in the leg,” Jax told her, before he heard his sister exhale loudly. “And don't kill the guy, just make sure Chibs is okay,”

“I'll do it, the baby sitter has Jack, she's paid till I get home,” Kali paused before she realised that she needed more details. “Car, make? Model?”

“Nero's,” Jax answered before he heard his sister hang up. “Kali's on it,”

“What are you getting your sister into?” Nero questioned, he hadn't known that Kali was just as much SAMCRO as Jax was.

“She's one of us, she can handle herself,” Jax answered, and that was all he said before Nero asked more questions. “I say more, she could end up dead,”

“One of us, what? She's in the MC?” Jax and Bobby both nodded before Jax looked at Lyla and then at Nero again. “I have a client, whos a doctor on the way,”

“Darlin, it'll be alright,” Jax smiled at her as Bobby kept the pressure on her thigh. “We're handling this,” Jax told Nero and nodded to Bobby, they had to.

Kali rode along silently, it hadn't taken her long to spot the truck. She followed from a distance, ducking behind semi-trailers and SUV's when she thought that Frankie had spotted her. She stayed in Chibs line of sight which happened to be in Frankie's blindspot.

'I hope you know what you're doing darlin',' Chibs thought to himself as Frankie had him pull off a side road. Kali stopped, she couldn't foll on her bike any more without being spotted.

“Jax, I've had to lose my bike...they pulled off a side road, if I follow I'll be seen. I'm going on foot,” Kali left a message on Jax's phone when he didn't pick up, she stashed her bike behind some bushes with a tarp from inside one of the bags.

She walked calmly though the bushes, being careful not to step on too many branches. While she was making her way through the bushes she was keeping her ears out for any noises when she heard a car door shut and voices ahead of her. She recognised both voices, one being Chibs and one being Frankie's she was praying that Frankie didn't off him. Not long after and the voices stopped and she heard a car door slam and drive off.

As soon as she was sure they were clear she raced to where she'd heard the noise and found Chibs flat on the ground with blood dripping from the back of head again. Kali crouched down beside the older man and wanted to scream before she checked to make sure that he was still breathing. Kali called Bobby told him she'd found Chibs and that a truck had pulled up as she did and was taking him to the hospital, she promised the older man that Bobby would get him in the morning.

“Asswipe,” she whispered, kissing his cheek and taking a deep breath as the truck pulled up beside them.

“Ma'am, excuse me?” the truck driver questioned, getting out of his truck and seeing Chibs unconscious with Kali crouched down beside him. “Christ what happened?”

“Don't ask questions, can you get him to the nearest hospital?” Kali questioned, spinning around and looking at him and then back at Chibs. “Also what is the nearest hospital from here? I'll send one of my friends to get him in the morning,” Kali told him waiting for his reply before she crouched back down again, and took Chibs hand. “Babe, I'll get Bobby to get you, promise,” she whispered in his ear before thanking the man.

The next day as Kali and Jax walked through the hospital they were meeting Tara after she had her shift at the prison, it was also the day they were picking up Abel who was getting released. Kali wrapped an arm around Jax as they walked into Tara's office where Kali pulled away from Jax and walked over to Tara. Chibs had also been picked up by Bobby and would be waiting for them when they got back to TM eventually.

“Tara,” all she had to do was say her name before she found her Tara's arms wrapped around her. “I know you want to kill my mother and you're not alone,” Kali whispered in her ear.

“I don't want your mom near my boys,” Tara told her, she was angry as she spoke and Kali could tell.

“I know, you ever need someone to look after your boys, you tell me and I'll do it,” Kali told her, it was the best thing that she could offer her. “Jax knows I will, I may be SAMCRO, but I'm a mom as well,”

“I know, and I thank you for that,” Tara told her as Jax put his arms around both women and kissed both of them.

“Kiddo, I want you and Chibs with me all the way,” Jax told her before Kali pulled him aside he needed to talk to her. “Can we talk outside a minute? Babe, I'll be right back,”

Jax pulled his sister aside they needed to talk alone with out Tara and the boys hearing what he had to say about their mother. Kali told him that she couldn't stay much longer as the sitter had Jack an she needed to let her go home at some stage.

“I'll come by after I take Tara and the kids home,” Jax kissed the side of her head before watching his sister leave.

“I told Tara I'd look after the boys,” Kali told him as she stopped and turned back to face him.

“You don't have to do that, what if I need you?” Jax questioned, they did on occasion need her as back up, and he understood that her son took priority.

“Call me and I'm there, Jax you know that,” Kali told him with a smile before she walked away.

Two days later and Bobby, Chibs and Jax were sitting in church, talking about Juice and the RICO case, they'd caught up with Frankie he'd been killed by a mob boss who'd discovered that he'd killed one of his men. They were not impressed at all and they had to talk to about the fact that his sister could kill Juice without a second thought. They were also still trying to track down the people who had killed Opie while they were in County.

“Your sister still can't stand Juice you know that right?” Chibs questioned, he'd seen the way that she treated him she was still ready to kick his ass.

“I know, and we have to make sure that she doesn't kill him,” Jax laughed, he was trying to lighten what was a dark mood.

“How much does she know?” Bobby questioned, not realising that Kali knew everything that they knew and maybe a little more on occasion.

“Everything that you guys know,” Jax lied, they didn't know all the details of all of his meetings with Pope like she did. “She needs to be here when I tell you this net part,” Jax said, and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. “Come in, Kal,” he knew the knock anywhere.

Kali opened the door, stepped in and quickly closed it behind her as Chibs motioned for her to sit beside him. She nodded and sat beside him, looking to Jax as she did so wondering what he could possibly want to talk about. Jax nodded to her, indicating that they were safe to talk to the two of them.

“Told them about Romeo and Luis,” Jax told her, pausing before he continued. “But, not about all the shit with Pope,”

“Romeo and Luis being in the CIA and holding RICO above our heads, this doesn't help us out at all,” Bobby said, looking between the two of them and ignoring what Jax had said about Pope.

“I know, and my friend Penelope she can't do anything about it...not without getting in a lot of trouble and I can't put her through that,” Kali paused, before she thought of something that might be able to get them off their case. “If we can prove that the CIA are behind some of the murders in Charming, Penelope's team might be able to do something,”

“Kali, you can't get your friend involved,” Jax knew that she wanted to help them out as much as she could without getting them all killed in the process.

“Darlin' you have to be smart about this,” Chibs spoke quietly to her taking her hand before Jax spoke again.

“What if we can set them up with something else?” Jax questioned, he and Bobby had been discussing the possibility of handing things away.

“Like what?” Kali raised her eyebrow at her older brother and then looked at Chibs and Bobby.

“The Mayans and Chinese,”

Days later, Jax was telling Bobby and Chibs about the letters that Maureen had given them and how Clay was responsible for everything that was happening. Neither man could believe what he was telling them. Chibs walked from the house that they had been putting Clay up and sat on the steps watching as Jax rode off. Chibs pulled out his phone and called Kali as Bobby got on his bike and rode of as well.

“Hey Darlin', you free to talk?” Chibs questioned as he had a smoke.

'Hey, yeah, just put Jack to bed if you want to come around?' Kali answered, she was sitting on the lounge just channel surfing to find something that she could watch. “Chibs?”

“I'll be there soon,” Chibs had another puff of the cigarette before he stubbed it out on the steps and stood up. As soon as they hung up he got on his bike, and she walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on, Kali had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. Less than 15 minutes later and Chibs had arrived on her doorstep.

“Inside,” she called hearing the familiar sound of his bike pull up and checking the security camera.

“Hey Darlin,” Chibs walked straight inside and to the kitchen where she was waiting for him with a fresh coffee.

“Hey, sit down,” Kali smiled at him motioning towards the chair but before he sat down he walked over to her and hugged her. “Everything okay?”

“Is what Jax said true?” Chibs questioned, his arms still around her before he let go and they sat at the table.

“Yeah, he showed me the letters,” Kali answered truthfully, Jax had shared everything with her. “I've known you since I was a teenager and I'm never going to lie to you, you know that right?” Kali questioned, taking his hand and kissing it.

“I know darlin, I know. Your brother wants to do the Mayhem vote on Clay,” Chibs told her taking her hand in both his and kissing it in return before he picked up the coffee she had made.

“You know my vote,” Kali told him, it was true he had known hers from day one had there ever been a need for it. “Did Jax tell you that I was able to erase all traces of Abel being in Belfast?”

Chibs shook his head looking at her and then at the coffee on the table, which had a random motorcycle magazine laying open. Kali sighed, the way things were with everything going on she knew that she had to keep things together somehow. Chibs thought nothing of the magazine until a few days later.

Two days later and and Wendy had reappeared again, this time because Tara had called her wanting to talk. Tara hadn't even thought of the possibility that maybe, just maybe Kali would be able to take custody of the boys if anything should ever happen to her or Jax. Jax had Tara in the office of Teller-Morrow Automotive and was talking about her hand and the boys.

“My sister is a better choice than Wendy!” Jax screamed at her, they may have started off having a calm conversation but it wasn't headed that way.

“You don't know that,” Tara told him, taking a deep breath as she looked at him. “What did you do Jax?”

“Wendy can't prove shit, and I know that my sister is a better choice than her because of the almost six year old child she's been raising,” Jax answered, as he looked at her and then at the door. “You want Wendy to look after them, that's your call but Lowen knows about Kali,” Jax waked from the office leaving Tara sitting on the couch.

“Hey big brother,” Kali smiled at him she had just arrived at the club house with her newest family member. “This is Rocko, to replace my last dog you know the one that Georgie Caruso killed,” Kali said, as the small German Shepherd pup let out a bark.

“Sorry about that,” Jax traipsed an arm around her shoulder and they both walked over to Unser. Kali laughed as Tig came racing out once he heard the dog bark. Kali let go of his lead and the let dog go running to the older man. Jax laughed and then returned his attention to Unser, motioning for his sister to join him.

“I'm still pissed off at you for that,”

“Lee Toric, is a retired US Marshall ex US special forces,” Unser rambled on as Kali and Jax listened to what he had to say about the man who had visited both Otto and Tara.

“Shit, we have to go about this smartly,” Kali said looking at her brother and then ignoring Unser for a second. “Jax, whatever happens we cannot rush into this,”

“Princess, what's the pups name?” Tig called out, as he gave the dog another pat and smiled.

“Rocko, he's the newest member and yes you can have sleep overs with him,” she laughed watching as Tig's face lit up at the idea. “No using him as a guard dog anywhere!” Kali exclaimed when she saw the look on Happy's face. “Not after what happened to my last one!”

Inside the club house, Bobby was sitting reading one of the many motorcycle magazine that the club had accumulated but not had the chance to read when one caught his eye. It caught his eye so much that he had to call out to the others. As he others walked inside and say down some at the bar, others deciding to play pool and Kali making sure that Rocko stayed in her line of sight.

“Hey guys, that JT Angel has another article out,” Bobby called, from where he was sitting. All the guys moved to have a look at what he was talking about, Kali included, once she saw the article and the pictures they'd included she quickly took a step back.

“Isn't that..” Tig started to say looking at the photos as he snatched the magazine from Bobby. Kali snatched it from him just as quickly and shoved it behind her back causing Jax to take it from her. “Kali?”

“What?” she looked around innocently, and ran a hand through her hair.

“I thought something was familiar,” Bobby laughed, shaking his head as they all looked at her and Jax studied the photos.

“Princess, how long?” Tig questioned, as she kept stepping back until she ran into Chibs who grabbed hold of her with one arm and took the magazine from Jax with the other.

“Uhm...since just after I left the first time around...” Kali paused and looked at them before attempting to worm her way out of Chibs' arms. "Needed to make money somehow and why not with something that I know?"


	14. Love In Slow Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where did this pen come from?” Jax questioned, seeing a shamrock pen sitting on the bar, when Chuck told him where it had come from Jax yelled.

**Chapter 13: Love In Slow Motion**

  
A week later Tara had been arrested for being an accessory in the murder of Lee Toric's and Kali was sitting in the club-house playing with Jackson, her baby sitter hadn't been able to make it that day and she was the only one that she trusted. Jax didn't mind that she'd brought him in for the day, he hadn't told her about Tara's arrest yet and didn't have the chance when their mother arrived with his boys. Clay had been arrested for the murder of Damon Pope.

“Jax, what's going on? Why's mom got the boys?” Kali asked as she walked out with Jackson on her hip and saw Chibs and Tig getting the boys out.

“Take the boys inside,” Jax said motioning for Phil to take Jackson from Kali and for her to follow him. “Tara got arrested last night,”

“She what?” Kali questioned running a hand through her hair as she looked at Jax. “Is that why mom had the boys?”

“She got arrested, they somehow found out about where Otto got the cross from,” Jax told her causing Kali to swear she didn't know how else to react. “Can you look after the kids, if anything at all happens?”

“Jax, you know I will,” Kali wrapped an arm around her older brother and then kissed his forehead like he did hers. “I'm gonna go play with my boy, and you, you need to fix this somehow,”

“Kal, half an hour,” Jax told her before they both walked to the club-house and went into their boys.

Kali nodded and picked up Jackson again, and swung him around before pulling him close and kissing him on the forehead causing him to giggle. Abel looked up at her and grinned putting his hands up he wanted a turn. Kali laughed and put down Jackson, picking up Abel and doing the same thing with him.

“Hey Abel, how would you like a sleep over with Jackson?” Kali asked holding him on her hip as she sat on the edge of the pool table.

“Yes, please,” Abel grinned and kissed his aunty on the cheek before squirming his way down onto the floor and back to the table with Tig.

“That's good kiddo, cause you get to have one on the weekend,” Kali smiled at him as Jackson went over to Tig and grinned as his mother before he pushed him off the chair.

“Hey!” Tig laughed sitting up and pulling Jackson into his lap. “Princess, what are you teaching your kid?”

“Just how to treat you,” Kali stuck her tongue out at him and laughed before she realised that Jax wanted her, Chibs and Happy. “Boys be good,”

Days later and Clay was still in County while Tara had been released and was plotting to take the three small boys from Charming. She wanted them all out, and knew that the brother sister duo wouldn't be leaving Charming any time soon. So far they had managed for Lee Toric to not find out about Kali, so he hadn't paid her a visit yet. Clay wasn't mentioning her for that reason, he was still her father/step-father and it was upto him to keep her safe.

“What if Clay tells them about me?” Kali questioned, she looked at her brother who had just been to visit Clay in County.

“He won't, and if he does he has to die,” Jax told her, as they looked at their three boys. Kali had bought Jackson with her again, the sitter was picking him up from there.

“Jax,” Kali sighed, they may have hated their step-father but she didn't necessarily want him dead completely.

“I know Kal,” Jax put an arm around her before they walked into the club. “Can you keep an eye on Lyla, she was just in torture porn and she's scared she just wants Ope,” The guys had also just collected her and were about to go off again.

“Of course I can,” Kali told him as they saw Lyla sitting on the couch. “Hey Lyla,” Kali smiled at her and then looked around to see where Jackson was.

“Juice, took him to the bathroom,” Chibs said watching as Kali walked over and sat beside Lyla wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “Darlin' you need to call that old man of yours,” Lyla hadn't known about the break up.

“I know,” Kali looked at Chibs as she spoke and pulled Lyla close to her as she started to cry into her shoulder much like she had done to Jax hours earlier. “Shh, it's okay,” Kali kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back.

“I miss him,” Lyla mumbled into her shoulder, Kali hugged her tightly before the two girls stood up.

“I know sweetheart I know,” Kali took a deep breath before she spoke again. “Shit, Jax I need to tell you something now, before I forget,” Kali exclaimed, before she let go of Lyla and walked into church.

Jax, Chibs, Happy, Juice and Tig followed her into the chapel and closed the door behind them. Phil looked at the closed doors wondering why he had been shut out. Jax sat in the presidents chair, and the others sat around the table in order as well.

“FBI is coming the day after tomorrow. Penelope gave me the heads up yesterday, said that another murder has been traced to Charming,” Kali said, she didn't know how else to tell them who they were tracking.

“Did she say anything else?” Jax questioned, leaning forward to listen more closely to what she had to say.

“They can't currently link Roosevelt to the murder, but she said that there was a new player in town,” this time she was referring to Toric the man who had showed up after his sisters death.

“Damn it Kali, when did you find out?” Chibs asked, they were in the middle of what seemed to be a never ending hole.

“This morning, left the message when I was in the shower last night didn't check it then,” Kali answered, running a hand through her hair. “I called her back said it wasn't the best time, but she said they weren't interested in us. Wouldn't even look at us,”

“You sure?” Jax queried, he wanted to be certain that they wouldn't look at them for the murders and whatever else they were dealing with.

“Positive,” she nodded, looking at the five men before her. “Like I said when Ope and Lyla got married, Penelope's team will never hurt us,”

“Darlin, you best be right about this,” Chibs said before they left church walked back out into the club house.

Kali took Lyla back to the house with Jackson, she'd have Lyla look after him for a couple of hours and tell the sitter to go by after lunch. Chibs still wanted her to make the call to her old man, what the call would entail only the two of them knew.

When the BAU arrived they were too late, Lee Toric had been murdered by Otto in the same way that he had killed his sister. They knew that he had been partner to at least one murder in charming and multiple murders in other states.

A week later and Jax wanted Kali to go with Chibs and Ratboy on a stake out mission. Chibs motioned for the prospect to sit in the back, with Kali up front. All the members were on a stake out trying to track down the True IRA. Galen had caused them a few large issues while he was in town.

“You made the call yet?” Chibs questioned, as they watched to see if anyone was coming, there was no one.

“Not yet, don't know what to say to him,” Kali answered, she really didn't know what to say to him.

“Darlin, the longer you wait the harder it will be,” Chibs told her, taking another look outside as he listened to Jax talking.

“I know, just I don't know,” Kali sighed, pulling her phone out and staring at it.

“Call him in the morning,” Chibs watched as she held the phone and then put it back in her pocket. “Yeah Jackie boy there's nothing here,” Jax sat with Happy sleeping in the van while he stayed wide awake until the next morning when the Irish pulled up.

Days later and Kali had made the call that she didn't want to make and had taken her anger out by throwing her knifes at the punching bag outside the club-house. Chibs had been there when she'd made the call, and when she'd taken her anger out on the punching bag. Jax didn't know what was going on as he watched her throwing them one after another.

“What happened there?” Jax questioned, motioning with his head to his sister.

“She made the call, he wasn't happy about it,” Chibs answered, and waited to see what Jax would do to his sister.

“Shit,” Jax took a deep breath as Kali walked over to the punching bag and pulled one of the knives out. “This could last a while,”

“She's been doing it an hour already,” Chibs told him, before Jax walked over to him and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey, take it easy,” Jax whispered in her ear as he took the knife from her. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” she answered trying to pulling away from Jax's arms but not being able to.

“Kali, we need to talk about it,” Jax told her, not moving his arms as he held onto her and spun her around to face him. “If you won't talk to me talk to Chibs,” Jax kissed the side of her head and hugged her. “Talk to him,”

When it came time for them to all go into the club-house Kali refused, she was still wanting to take her anger out on something anything. The other charters didn't need to see that and neither did her nephews and son. Tara had all the boys in with her in Jax's room Abel and Jackson had both fallen asleep. Her ex wasn't handling that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore, as much as she loved him she couldn't put him in danger and protect their son at the same time.

“Where did this pen come from?” Jax questioned, seeing a shamrock pen sitting on the bar, when Chuck told him where it had come from Jax yelled. “Everyone out! Now!” he screamed, Tara looked at him as Tig took her by the arm. “Get her out of here, Chibs with me,”

Chibs and Jax raced down to his room, both men scooping up a child in his arms. Chibs grabbing Jackson and Jax grabbing hold of Abel and running from the club-house. Happy had grabbed Kali's arm as he had ran past her at the punching bag. They hadn't made it far when the club exploded behind them.

“Jack, go to mommy,” Chibs let go of the little boy and he ran straight to his mother and Kali wrapped her arms around him.

“It's okay sweetie,” Kali sat on the ground and rocked her son in her arms watching as her brother and Tara cradled their own children. “Jax, what the hell just happened?”

“Not here,” Jax answered, as Chibs stood up and walked over to her and pulled both her and Jackson up. Kali sighed as Chibs wrapped an arm around both of them. “Take care of my kid sister,”

“Always brother,” Chibs nodded, watching as Jax stood up and handed Abel to Tara and walked over to Kali.

“I'm taking your bike,” Jax told her, taking the starter to her bike and getting on it as his had been knocked over and was in no shape to be ridden. Kali had been fixing hers prior to beating up the punching bag.

Tara watched as Jax climbed on his sisters bike and then rode off. Tara looked at Kali and then back to the tail end of Jax's bike. Kali shrugged, she didn't know where her bother was headed. Chibs took her by the arm and led her away from the others. Kali had to tell Chibs something but she didn't know what to do it involved her brother and sister-in-law.

“As much as I love Tara and Jax...Tara's up to something,” Kali whispered as they walked to back end of the lot. “She's plotting something...she's having a lot of visits with Lowen, I know they're talking about the case but there's something else,”

“Are you sure?” Chibs questioned, as they came to a stop and leant against the wall of the main building.

“At the moment it's just me speculating...but you know I was right all those years ago about Wendy,” Kali answered, tilting her head back against the wall and then kissing the top of her sons head.

“Darlin, I won't tell your brother,” Chibs leant forward and kissed the side of her head. “What does your friend know about Patterson?”

“I'll find out if I can,” Kali sighed, and looked at Chibs and then back down at Jackson, after thinking for a couple of minutes she had an idea. “I think I know where Jax went...come with me,”

“And how do you suppose we get there? Most of our bikes got pretty banged up just now,” they both looked at the scene before them and then at the bikes.

“My van's out back,” Kali motioned to the van Seb had bought her to keep their son safe he didn't trust the Cadillac. Seb had provided her with a few things, and helped her with others even after their split.

“Boys, lets go,” Chibs called motioning for them to follow him and Kali. “Rat stay with Tara and the kids,”

Chibs, Tig, Juice and Happy all moved to follow her to her SUV, the other charters staying behind to keep Roosevelt from following. Kali looked at them, they'd all fit with her and Jackson, she'd drop him off the sitters on the way.

“Gotta make a stop at the sitters first, she's cool I told her when she started looking after him that I may be dropping off occasionally at random hours,” Kali explained as she belted Jackson into the car and he stuck his tongue out at Happy who was pulling faces at him to occupy him.

“Mommy,” Jackson was quiet as he looked at her and then at Chibs and the other Sons.

“It's alright kiddo, Annie is gonna look after you for a few hours tonight,” Kali smiled at him before they drove to the sitters and then off to find Jax.

A week later and Kali found her brother on her doorstep, he was leaving Tara after finding that the entire time he'd been tying to fix their relationship she had been plotting to divorce him and take the boys. Kali opened the door to him, and welcomed her big brother into the home closing the door behind them, she guided him into the lounge and sat with him. Jax put his head on her shoulder, and then in his hands.

“Kali, what do I do?” Jax looked at his sister, and then towards the kitchen.

“I don't know, Jax I really don't,” Kali sighed, taking his hand in hers as she spoke. “I love you big brother, and you have to believe me I don't know what's going on,”

“I want you to be their guardian,” Jax looked at her and then heard bikes pulling up out the front. “Did you call them?”

“No, Chibs called me and asked to meet wanted to talk about something club related,” Kali answered, running a hand through her hair and then down the hallway. “Jack'll stay asleep, kid can sleep through anything,” she laughed getting up and going to open the door but before she could she found that Happy had already opened it and they were all filing into the house.

“Kali, Jax?” Bobby questioned, looking through the hall way until he spotted Kali standing in the doorway.

“Lounge room,” Kali called back, sitting beside her brother again, she didn't care that they were supposed to sit in club order it was her home.

“Nice place you got here princess,” Tig grinned, he'd been waiting to say that to her for a long time.

“Jackie boy?” Chibs questioned, sitting on his other side and noticing that his head was in hands.

Jax explained that everything that his mother had said about Tara was right, that his wife was trying to escape Charming and him and wanted to take the boys with her. He told them he'd talked with Lowen and found out everything that had happened and that she knew about it and that it was time the club found a new lawyer. He told them that Tara was planning on taking all three boys with her.

“Kali, we're going to need you as back up tomorrow for the guns,” Jax told her, after hearing what Chibs and the others had to say about the Irish.

“Chibs asked me to look into Patterson, she's out for us...I'm waiting for Penelope to get back to me, I hate using her like this, she's my friend Jax,” Kali rambled she had to get that off her chest while they were all there. “If you need me to do more digging, let me do it don't ask me to ask Penelope okay?”

“Okay, I get it. Will you be in for tomorrow?” Jax asked her again, looking to her she nodded what else could she do?

“Yeah, I'll get one of the girls to look after Jack and the boys tomorrow,” Kali answered, having a feeling that Jax didn't want his boys anywhere near their mother.

-Flashback-  
Jax had tasked Kali with tracking down Venus Van Dam a transgender prostitute friend of Nero's. He had tasked his sister with the job as he figured that she would be able to convince him to help them out. Sometimes she hated her brother but this was on occasion that she didn't mind doing it.

"Ms Van Dam, I'm Kali Teller a friend of Nero's," Kali said as she stood before the woman and smiled at her. Venus looked Kali up and down before extending her hand.

"Sweet heart, call me Venus," Venus answered, both women shook hands and Kali explained to her what they were wanting to do.

Kali and Venus then went to where Jax and the rest of the Sons were waiting for them with a passed out 'gentleman'. Kali shook her head and snickered a little before going over to where Chibs was standing. Both of them watched as Tig's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Jax, this is Venus. Told her about what you wanted," Kali told him sitting on the edge of the desk and then watching the interactions of the rest of them. "Tig...Alex close your damn mouth," Kali hissed at him as the others snickered.

"Thanks for coming, darling. Nero and my sister told you what was happening?" Jax questioned, looking at her and then at Kali who nodded as Jax pulled out the money.

"Indeed she did, don't thank me yet," Venus put her hand up stopping him. Jax smiled at her before he spoke.

"I heard it was 2 thousand," Jax handed her the money which she took and put in her purse.

"You heard right"  
-end flashback-


	15. Nothing Would Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That noggin of yours has had enough of a beating," Kali told him kissing him quickly and then slapping him upside the head as he let go of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and reading. Coming in the future is an alternate timeline/version of The Wild Ride which is slowly being written.

**Chapter 14: Nothing Would Be Better**

  
Near a week later and there were more near casualties in SAMCRO with Bobby being shot by one of the sheriff's transporting Clay. The Sons had stopped the transport with a little guidance from the IRA. The FBI were made aware of what had been happening Charming and decided that it was time to pay a little visit to the town.

“We've recently been informed that the Sons of Anarchy are off limits,” Roosevelt said as he walked to Patterson's office.

“By who?” Patterson questioned looking up from her desk at Roosevelt.

“The Feds, FBI apparently they have been helping them out,” Roosevelt replied as Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the team arrived.

“Are you DA Tyne Patterson?” Hotch directed his question towards her, holding his hand out at the same time. “Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI,”

“I am, what can I do for you?” Patterson questioned, shaking Hotch's hand and motioning for him to take a seat.

“You've been investigating the Sons of Anarchy? Correct?” Hotch questioned, as he took a seat and looked to her.

“That's correct,” Patterson replied, she paused before she continued. “Why are you here?”

“The Sons of Anarchy are off limits, what they have been doing is sanctioned,” Hotch told her, he couldn't go into specifics as the DA didn't need to know all the details. “ATF had been notified of this fact also,”

Patterson leant back in the chair and listened to what Hotch had to say, wondering if Tara was involved in what they were saying. As far as Patterson understood Tara wasn't part of what Hotch was saying, that only the Sons were so legally they couldn't touch them much like they couldn't touch Zobelle years earlier.

Meanwhile the sons were talking in the Cabin, Kali was with them listening to everything they were saying and shaking her head at the same time. The sons were laughing, they had a meeting to get to with about a man about some guns. Kali had reluctantly left her mother, Nero,Wendy and Wayne in charge of looking after son, it was short notice. After a while Kali and Chibs made their way outside to sit on the steps.

“Okay now I know you’re not telling me something,” Kali was sitting on the steps of the cabin while Chibs was leaning against one of the poles, both were smoking. “Out with it,”

“Darlin, it’s nothing,” Chibs answered he didn’t want to tell her about the fact he could have almost died before she’d come home.

“Don’t nothing me, you’ve been keeping something from me...I saw it...” Kali looked up at him and grabbed his hand pulling him down and pulling his hat off. “Now tell me?”

Chibs sat beside her snatching his hat back from her and holding onto it while wrapping an arm around her. Chibs kisses the side of her head as he contemplated on what to tell her about what had happened. Kali glanced sideways at him before pulling away to look at him, watching as he took a deep breath.

Inside the cabin Happy was going between listening to the others talking and laughing to looking out the gap in the blinds to Kali and a Chibs. Happy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers figuring that Chibs would need it for whatever he was talking about. Jax noticed he was moving towards the door.

“Brother?” Jax raised an eyebrow at Happy and then realised that Chibs and Kali were missing. “Where’s my sister?”

“Out there,” was all Happy answered before heading out the door and knocking a Chibs on the shoulder with both beers.

Chibs looked up and took the beers from Happy who nodded before going back inside, and being faced with curious looks. Kali looked at Chibs watching as the older man opened both beers and took a swig from one handing her the other. She took it before putting it in between them.

“You going to tell me or?” Kali questioned, this time taking his hand in hers still watching his every move. When he didn’t answer and took another swig of his beer she sighed picking hers up and taking a drink.

“Well Shit!” His voice was loud enough that Jax took a step back from the window and Kali jumped a little.

“You knew I would find out sooner or later,” she took his hand taking the bottle from him and putting it between her feet.

“Couple of years back... just before you came home...” Chibs muttered stopping as he realised he didn’t know how to tell her about almost dying. Kali raised an eyebrow at him still not letting go of his hand. “Didn’t think I’d have to actually say it,” his voice was quieter then normal.

“Zobelle?” Kali questioned she knew that he had happened before she got home. “Is that why you asked me to look into him,”

“Aye, his daughters minivan was brought in, something was off and recognised the sounds couldn’t get away fast enough,” Chibs told her before pulling her close to him to stop her from moving. “Darlin let me finish, I’m okay,”

“You could have flipping died!!” Kali exclaimed hitting him and then stopping as she calmed down. “Why the fuck didn’t you guys tell me?”

“This is why Darlin, take a deep breath,” he paused taking a deep breath before he continued.

Inside the cabin Jax had made them all talk quietly he wanted to hear what was being said and if he needed to run. Tig shook his head at the younger man, forcing him to sit down, Jax shook him off.

“Just how close have they gotten?” Bobby questioned, he’d known the siblings a long time but never before questioned Chibs and Kali.

“Don’t ask,” was Jax all said before going back to looking out the window.

Outside Chibs and Kali were still sitting on the step talking. He hadn’t let go of her for fear that she would get up and storm inside to Jax, and that he wouldn't know what to do if she did. Chibs glanced behind them towards the door almost praying that one of them would come out.

“Let me hit my brother and then I’m good,” Kali muttered looking at him waiting for him to continue. "Fine...go on..."

"Van blew up, next thing I know I'm waking up in the god damn hospital," Chibs told her, waiting for her to slap him like she did whenever any of them had gotten hurt and not told her about it. Kali sighed and squirmed enough that she could wrap her arms around him. "Darlin, I'm fine,"

"That noggin of yours has had enough of a beating," Kali told him kissing him quickly and then slapping him upside the head as he let go of her. "I'll be back monetarily," she smiled jumping up and going to the door and attempting to push it open. "Jackson let me in," she hissed knowing that her big brother was on the other side. Kali leant sideways to see if the she could see through the gap in the curtain. "Happy move,"

Happy stepped back letting go of the door as Jax ducked out of the main room and into the bedroom. Kali pushed Happy out of the way as she walked in, she rolled her eyes she knew exactly where Jax had moved to. Happy threw his arms in the air and stepped back further, the rest of the sons watched to see where she would go.

"Jackson! Why the fuck didn't you tell me about what happened to Chibs?" Kali questioned almost yelling at him as she pushed the door to the bedroom open and shoving her brother on to the bed. "Well?"

"You know exactly why! You would have asked who you had to hurt, and got hurt in the process and I didn't want that," Jax told her, laying on the bed before he pushed himself upright. "I'm sorry!"

At Gemma's house, Tara pulled a gun on Wayne and Wendy taking hold of Abel, Jackson and Thomas. Jackson kicked Tara in the shins, Abel looked at his cousin and held on to his hand tightly and the two little boys ran from the house. Wayne called Gemma telling her that Tara had taken all three boys, before Gemma called Jax.

“What happened?” Jax questioned, he looked at Kali as he spoke. “Mom?”

“You and your sister need to get home now,” Gemma told him, as she stood in her house talking with Wayne and Wendy. “Tara took the boys,”

“We need to go now, Tara took the boys,” Jax told her, Kali nodded and they all headed for their bikes. “You guys go to the club house, Kali, Chibs and I'll head back home,”

“Alright Pres,” Tig nodded, and they all went their separate ways.

“Jax, her taking Jackson that's just too far,” Kali told him before she got on her bike and rode off heading back towards Jax's house.

“Pres is meant...” Quinn started to say, Happy shook his head at him before they watched as Jax and Chibs followed after her.

“Jax'll always let her go first he doesn't care that he's pres, she's his sister,” Tig explained before they all rode off back to the ice-cream parlour.

Jax and Kali arrived back at Jax's house and searched every room looking for their boys. Chibs stood out the front, waiting for Gemma to arrive. The two Teller's sat in Abel's room, Jax staring at the floor with Kali staring at him.

“Jax, she could get done for kidnapping,” Kali told him, as the realisation that Tara had taken her son. “Jax, I love Tara but she went too far,”

“I know,” Jax put his head in his hands as Nero walked into the room and stood beside him. Kali shook her head she didn't want him near her brother. Nero ignored her.

“Darlin, come with me,” Chibs stood in the door way behind Gemma and held out his hand for her to follow him.

“We'll find them kiddo,” Jax took her hand as she stood up before letting go as she walked over to Chibs taking his hand. Gemma looked between the two of them confused as to what was happening.

“I hope so,” Kali answered before walking from the room with Chibs. “Chibs, I can't go through this again,” Kali sighed, resting her head on his chest/shoulder as he pulled her into a hug.

“I know darlin, and we'll work it out,” Chibs sighed, as they stopped and stood in the hallway of Jax's house.

The next day Bobby and Juice had managed to track down Tara after following her lawyer Mitch to Lodi. Bobby called Rat and told him that they had tracked down Tara while they were meeting with Barosky. Kali sat with Chibs and Tig at the table while Happy stood behind him while they talked. Rat interrupted telling them that Bobby had called with the information. Kali, Jax, Happy and Rat left the bakery leaving Chibs and Tig with Barosky who told them about what he'd heard between the Niners and the Mayans.

“Daddy!” Abel giggled as soon as he saw his father walked towards them at the park in Lodi.

“Mommy!” Jackson was equally as excited to see his mother and ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

“Hey little man,” Kali picked him and spun him around kissing him on the nose before hugging him tightly.

“I missed you daddy,” Abel said in Jax's ear as his father hugged him tightly and then put him on the ground.

“I missed you too little man, go play with uncle Bobby,” Jax said as he crouched down and kissed him on the top of the head.

Jax sat with Tara at the park while Happy, Bobby, Juice and Kali played with the boys. Jax told her that he still loved her but she needed to think closely about what she was doing to her family, their family. Tara told him that she was sorry, that the boys didn't need to grow up in this life that none of them did. She was waiting for him to say something anything, all he did was tell her that he was going to give himself up.

“Kali, take the boys back to the ice-cream parlour I'll meet you there,” Jax told her, Kali nodded she knew what he was planning on doing and how it would work.

“Come with Kali boys,” Kali held her hand out to Abel who took it and Jackson took his while Kali took Thomas from Juice. “I don't trust you,” Kali whispered in his ear.

That night they went back to the ice-cream parlour and Jax and Kali told Bobby and Chibs what Jax was going to do. The feds were behind his move, they had to be if they wanted Patterson off his back. Jax was planning on giving himself up to get the charges that Patterson was

“Take care of Tara and my sister,” Jax told them, the two men nodded under the table Chibs had taken her hand and squeezed it.

“Jax, everything will work out,” Kali told him putting her free dhand on the table and reaching for Jax's.

“I hope you're right about this,” Jax nodded taking her hand and kissing it. “Stay with the boys, Tara will come by and pick Abel and Thomas up,” What Jax didn't know was that his wife wouldn't be making the journey to pick them up.

They sat in the ice-cream parlour playing with the boys, Jax said his good byes to them outside and the last people he said goodbye to were his sister and Chibs. Kali hugged Jax as tight as she could while the two of the cried before Bobby took Kali in his arms so that Jax could hug Chibs. The next thing they knew Kali was receiving a phone call from Patterson telling her of what they had found.

“Chibs, we're taking them all home,” Kali said as she took Thomas from Tig and cradled the small boy in her arms. “We need to talk inside now,” she paused briefly before she spoke again. “Wayne can you look after these three for a moment?”

“Sure thing sweetheart,” Unser replied and held his hands out to take Thomas from her.

“Darlin?” Chibs questioned, Kali motioned with her head for them to go upstairs and follow her. “Rat, close the door,” Rat obliged as they sat at the table.

“That was Patterson, said that Jax was found at the scene of a murder...Tara and Roosevelt,” Kali spoke quickly as she looked at them and then at the table. “Jax was found cradling Tara's body,”

“Shit,” the club all exclaimed at the same time, Kali nodded. “What do we do?” Bobby questioned, looking at Kali expecting an answer from her.

“Don't know, I'm keeping Jax's kids for the time being though,” Kali told them, they all nodded they knew it had to be done. “Mom's allowed to help but I don't want her alone with them,” Kali paused before she continued. “Patterson arrested Jax for the murders,”

The Sons all nodded, not knowing what else to do with her. She was on a warpath with her brother being arrested, even though it was part of their plan. Kali stood up from the table and walked from the room and headed downstairs to Unser taking Thomas from him again.

“I'm taking these kids back to mine,” Kali told him, as she took hold of Abel's hand with her free one. “Abel sweetheart you're gonna have a sleep over tonight,” Kali told him as Jackson took his cousins hand.

“Where's daddy and mommy?” Abel asked, looking up at her as Chibs walked down the stairs.

“Daddy's going away for a little while,” Kali crouched down to his level and wrapped an arm around her nephew. When she stood up she had both boys in her arms. “You'll see him again, I promise okay buddy,” Abel nodded resting his head on his aunts shoulder. “Mommy...”

“Come 'ere Abel,” Chibs crouched down and picked Abel up, as Bobby took hold of Jackson's hand. Chibs looked Kali and then at the others none of them quite knowing how to tell the small boy about his mother.

“You have a habit of keeping at least one of your cars at the club,” Bobby noted, as the rest of them filed out and helped her put the boys in the car.

“In case of emergencies,” came her reply as she buckled Thomas in and then watched as Bobby did Abel's and Jacksons. “Meet me back at the house, yeah?” her question was directed to Chibs who nodded.

That night Kali tucked the boys into bed, sitting with Abel telling him that his mommy wouldn't coming home and that she'd gone to heaven. It was the only thing that she could think of telling him. Abel ended up sleeping with her that night, while Chibs slept in one of the spare rooms to help keep an eye on everything.

10 days later and Jax was out, refusing to see his boys. Kali kept trying to convince him to no avail, she had ended up letting her mother look after the three boys, just so that she could keep an eye on her brother. The day that Jax decided that he would see his sons, he found them curled up with his sister at their parents house in his old room.

“Come 'ere Jax,” Kali motioned for him to join her on the bed as she rocked Thomas back and forth. “Love you big brother,”

“I don't know what to do,” Jax sighed, climbing on the bed and lying beside Abel.

“I know big brother, I know,” Kali kept hold of Thomas as she leant over and kissed her brothers forehead and went to move from the bed.

“Stay,” Jax reached behind him and grabbed her leg stopping her from moving.

Kali sighed, and lay down beside him how they were all fitting in the bed was a mystery. Jax fell asleep with Abel in his arms and his sister beside him. Jackson had moved himself and was in her old room asleep at the tail end of the mattress. Kali put a hand on her brothers shoulder and then moved his hand moving to stand up so that she could put Thomas in the crib. The moment she moved, Jax looked at her.

“Jax, you do what you have to do, I'll be behind you either way,” Kali told him, looking down at Thomas who was starting to stir. “I'll feed this one, you get some sleep with Abel,”

Kali walked down the hall rocking Thomas, as she made her way to the kitchen picking up her phone in the process. She needed to make a phone call and to also feed her dog at the same time. Kali dialled Chibs number so they could talk.

“Hey, can we talk before we go tomorrow?” Kali questioned, as she gave Thomas the bottle and sat at the table.

'Sure thing darlin, how's Jackie Boy?' Chibs replied, he was sitting alone in his own house.

“Sleeping with Abel, he's lost Chibs. We need to keep him together,” Kali told him rocking Thomas he drank from the bottle. “I can only do so much,”

'I know darlin, and we will,' Chibs answered, he was grateful that she was one of them. 'We're gonna need everyone over the next few days,'


	16. Lines & Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I go, promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't go any further off the deep end?” she looked at him as she sat at the table with him.

**Chapter 15: Lines & Circles **

 

Two days later and Tig had been shot with a buck shot and was being cared for by Venus Van Dam, and there was a new Sheriff town. Jax noted that the Sheriff had seemed quite fond of Chibs voice, and suggested that maybe the two of them get a little closer. Jax pulled Kali aside and told her that it was for the good of the club, and that it would all be over soon.

“Just make sure he comes home at some point please?” Kali asked, motioning towards Chibs as she spoke, she didn't care that he was near old enough to be her father. “Venus, take care of Tig please?”

“He will,” Jax grabbed her head and pulled it towards him kissing her forehead. “He's just keeping the sheriff off our backs,”

“Don't worry sweet heart,” Venus smiled at her, before sitting with Tig.

“I know,” Kali sighed, as they walked outside, and they came face to face with the new Sheriff. “I don't have to like it,” she muttered under her breath.

“What can we do for you?” Jax questioned, looking at her and then at the Sons.

“A word with Chibs,” Althea said, looking to Chibs who was behind him. “Althea Jarry,” she extended her hand to Kali as she hadn't seen her around them before.

“Kali Teller,” Kali smiled, before shaking her hand and heading towards her bike.

Jax nodded to her and then motioned for Chibs to follow him a moment, telling him to do whatever was necessary to win her over. Chibs nodded and walked back to Althea, turning once to offer Kali a smile that said sorry.

“She stays out of all of this, she's got a kid,” Chibs said, that was all he said about Kali before he got down to business with what Jax had wanted him to talk to her about.

“Then why is she in all of this?” Althea questioned, looking at Chibs as she listened to what he had to say about Diosa and Chinese.

“She grew up in it, that's all I can say. I'm no rat, if you want to know more talk to her yourself,” Chibs told her before kissing her and getting on his bike and going to meet up with the others.

“Ride safe,” Althea said watching as he rode off and she went back to her car.

Chibs met up with the other Sons and nodded to Jax indicating that he understood the situation that they were in. Kali looked at Chibs and then motioned towards the Chinese before them. Lin questioned what she was doing there.

“What's she doing here?” Lin questioned, Kali pulled her jacket sleeve up showing the reaper before pulling it back down again.

“She's with us,” Jax answered, before motioning for Kali to go wait at the bikes.

“Uh uh,” Lin shook his head and made her kneel down beside her brother. Kali knelt beside Chibs and Jax and did what he said.

“She has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it,” Jax said again watching as Lin slapped his sister across the face.

“Jax, it's fine,” Kali smiled at him, she knew he'd get back at him later.

“Put these two in the car, leave the girl here,” Lin told his men, they hadn't seen that she'd parked her bike around the corner out of sight which was what had surprised them.

Lins men shot the tires out on Jax and Chibs bikes and pulled the two men into van. Jax nodded to Chibs and both men started laughing as they drove off. As soon as they were all out of sight Kali raced around the back and got on her bike. Kali followed behind and called Tig telling him that it was time to move.

“You keep them busy yeah? I gotta get back to Red Woody, tell Jax,” Kali stated, before riding back to the porn studio.

'Will do princess,' Tig answered, while motioning to the rest of the group that it was time to move.

“Thanks Tig,” Kali hung up as she drove the hour back to Charming and to Red Woody. When she arrived back at Red Woody, she saw that Gemma was holding a screaming Abel. “Mom give him to me,” she was ignoring the little bit of blood that had trickled down her cheek.

“He wants to go home,” Gemma told her, handing Abel to his aunt.

“Hey little man, you wanna come outside with me for a little while?” Kali asked, holding on to him and looking at her own son who was sitting playing with Happy again. “Hey Hap, how's my little guy?”

“Behaving, I'll keep him busy till you get back,” Happy answered, she nodded and took Abel outside.

“You wanna go for a little ride?” she asked Abel kissing the top of his head as he calmed down. “Hold on,” Kali sat on her bike with him firmly in front of her.

“Okay,” Abel held onto his aunts arm as she rode slowly around in circles around the parking lot, they did this for maybe a two minutes if that.

Abel giggled while he was in his aunts company, he just wanted his daddy. Kali smiled looking down at him as she reversed her bike back into where it went. Kali lifted him off the bike and kept hold of him as she walked back into the venue and sat on one of the couches. The girls who had been sitting there moved as soon as she sat down.

“Abel, sweetie, you, Thomas and your daddy are gonna come live with me and Jack, would you like that?” Kali asked, still holding on to him as she spoke. Abel looked up at her and nodded and then looked over at Jackson who was still with Happy.

“Hey Jack, go over to your mommy,” Happy told him, putting the blocks down that he had been playing with, with him.

“Mommy!” Jackson grinned racing over to her and jumping on the lounge beside her and Abel. “Hi Abel,” Jackson wrapped his arms around his younger cousin.

“Hi Jack,” Abel was quite when he said his name he was waiting for his daddy to come back.

After a couple of hours Jax and the others were back, Abel may have wanted his father but he had fallen asleep in Kali's arms. The three boys had, Brooke had given Thomas to her shortly after she had sat down. Both Chibs and Jax sat down with her, Jax taking Abel and Chibs picking up Jackson.

“A little bit stuck there little sister?” Jax questioned with a laugh, Kali punched his arm as she sat up still holding onto Thomas.

“Slightly, told Abel that you guys were gonna live with me,” Kali told him, and then motioned to Lyla who was standing at the bar. “Lyla's thinking about it too, I have the room and you know it,”

“Now why would you go and say a thing like that?” Jax questioned, Kali shrugged she just wanted them all together.

“Because Jax, it needs to happen, these boys need somewhere safe to grow up,” Kali sighed, glancing down at Thomas as she spoke. “You know I'm right, I have the security cameras and all that,”

“I know, and that's because your ex's doing,” Jax told her, kissing his little boys on the head.

“Jax, it's just as safe as anywhere,” Kali shook her head at him, she was getting over being holed up in a porn studio, it wasn't exactly the environment the boys should be in either.

“Give the kids to Brooke and Lyla and come with us,” Jax motioned for Lyla and Brooke to take the sleeping children from them before he stood up and walked over to the stand-in church. The other sons moved to follow them but Jax held up his hand and shook his head. “You two need to talk, sort whatever is going on between you out,”

Kali glared at Jax and then offered a smile to Chibs as Jax closed the door and stood in front of it preventing anyone else from entering. Chibs grabbed Kali by the hand and pulled her close to him. Kali relaxed in his arms and turned to face him.

“What is going on between us?” Kali asked looking up at the older man as she spoke and ran a hand through her hair.

“Whatever you want to be going on. I'm not pushing anything and I know that you're not liking where things are headed with Jarry,” Chibs told her still holding her hand as he spoke and moved his free hand to her face. “Darlin, you have nothing to worry about,”

“Tell my brain that would you?” Kali muttered looking at him and taking his hand in hers again. “I know it's just weird being in this position...I know what Jax is doing,” Kali stayed looking at him focusing on his eyes as he spoke. “You know I didn't think I'd feel like this,”

“It's only temporary,” Chibs told her pausing before he spoke again. “Take Jack out of town for a few days, take him to see his dad,” Chibs pulled her to him briefly resting his head on hers before kissing the side of her head.

“I can't just up and leave, it doesn't work like that,” Kali sighed, she wanted to leave but at the same time she didn't. “Have you told Jax that you think I should go?”

“Aye, he agreed,” Chibs nodded motioning for her to sit with him.

“If I go, promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't go any further off the deep end?” she looked at him as she sat at the table with him.

“Love you darlin, and that's never going to change,”

The next morning Chibs found Jax sitting on the roof of TM they sat talking for a while about the events of the previous night which entailed Bobby's eyeball turning up in a box along with a video of it happening. Chibs and Jax talked about everything that had happened over the past few weeks about why it had all happened. Jax was starting to have second thoughts as he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Kali had left soon after her and Chibs had talked the previous day.

“Kali got out alright yeah?” Jax questioned, looking to Chibs once the older man sat beside him.

“Yeah, your sisters safe, called me late last night,” Chibs answered, putting an arm around him. “I'll call her when its good for her to come back,”

“Good, you didn't tell her about Bobby did you?” Jax questioned, turning around to face him as he walked away.

“No, not yet,” Chibs told him before going back inside and heading to talk with the rest of the club inside.

“Where's Kali?” Happy questioned, noticing that the younger one wasn't there with them.

“Kali's gone out of town a few days,” Jax answered he'd heard the question as he walked into the room. “Took Jack to see his dad,”

The sons all nodded understanding that he wished his own sons had gone with his sister. She may have been one of them, but he was protecting her the best he could by sending her out of town. While they sat and talked about what to do about the previous nights events Brooke received a phone call from Abel's school telling them that Abel needed to be picked up from school. Wendy called Kali to talk to her about Abel.

“Hey Kali, I know you just left but there's a little bit of trouble with Abel, can you give me a call when you get time?” Wendy left a message on her phone when she didn't answer.

“Could you get a hold of her?” Gemma questioned, she knew that her daughter wouldn't answer the phone if she called her.

“Voice mail,” Wendy answered, before she turned her attention back to Abel. “Baby do you want anything?” Abel asked for some milk so Nero got some while Wendy went to check on Thomas.

Back in Indian Hills, Jax was confronting Jury over being a rat. He believed that his 'uncle' was the one who had ratted the club out to the Chinese. Chibs and the other stood back, watching to see what Jax would do. Jury told him that his father couldn't live with what the club was becoming. Jax hated listening to what he had to say, Jury claimed that John knew what he was doing the day that he died. Jax shot Jury, in an almost execution style and the older man bled out dying in front of them all.

“Guys, we gotta go! Now!” Jax yelled, they had just gotten a call from his mother regarding the house and Abel. “Chibs!” Jax yelled again as the older man got in a fight with the Indian Hills VP.

With that they were all on their bikes on the way back to Charming. When they arrived back at Gemma's they walked in and saw Wendy and Brooke sitting at the table with Thomas, and Nero sitting with Gemma and Abel. Abel was quietly drawing while listening to his grandmother talking.

“Hey Wendy, just got your message. Can I talk to Abel?” Kali asked, she wanted to hear what her little nephew had to say about what happened.

'Hey, yeah I'll put him on,' Wendy answered and reluctantly gave her phone to Abel. 'Abel its your Aunt Kali,'

“Hey little man, how are you?” Kali questioned once she heard Abel's little voice.

'Hi, I'm okay,' Abel answered looking at his grandmother and jumping off his chair.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Kali was sitting cross-legged of her ex's tour bus watching as he played with their son.

'I heard gramma talking,' Abel mumbled, looking around his grandmother her name mentioned. 'Can I visit you?'

“Soon buddy, wanna tell me what gramma said?” Kali asked, raising an eyebrow as she spoke. “Abel, I know gramma can be scary but I want you to trust me okay?”

'Okay,' Kali waited to hear what Abel said but instead heard her mothers voice causing her to hang up the phone.

Gemma sighed, she knew that her daughter hated the thought of her and that her brother was her best-friend and the one thing that kept her sane. She didn't understand why she had left Charming so abruptly. Kali looked to Jackson and Seb and smiled, happy that they were playing together. As Kali was sitting on the floor, she had another call from Jax.

“Hey Kal, gonna need you home soon,” Jax said before she had even gotten a chance to say hello to him.

'Jax, I'm six hours away,' Kali sighed, looking at Jackson and then at Seb and noticing that the rest of the band was staring at her.

“I know kiddo, just get home when you can yeah?” Jax replied looking to Chibs as he spoke they were sitting in Red Woody, getting ready to take 'the pastor' to August Marks in exchange for Bobby.

'Soon, they leave in like three days and then I'll be home,' Kali told him, as she stood up to move outside of the bus. 'You need me for anything else, you call me, or I'll hurt you myself Jackson,' Kali said the last part of her statement quietly as she hadn't quite made it from the bus yet. 'Hey Jax, I talked to Abel just before the kids sad. I told him I'd be home soon you make sure he's okay yeah?'

“Love you kiddo,” Jax nodded, he was a little happy that his sister wasn't there but at the same time he needed her there to talk to her.

The next afternoon Jax called her again, he couldn't bring him self to tell her why. “Chibs needs to talk to you,” Jax handed the phone to him and then walked away.

“Hey Darlin,” Chibs said looking to Jax and then turning away from him. “We got some bad news about Bobby,”

'Hey you, what happened?' Kali questioned, stopping in the doorway of the bus as she listened to the older man speak.

“Marks men took him, roughed him up and then shot him in front of your brother,” Chibs spoke quickly, most people wouldn't have been able to understand him and just look at him confused.

'What?! When?' Kali sunk down against the wall of the bus and put her head in her hands.

“Calm down darlin', today,” Chibs and Jax were now watching as August Marks was arrested.

'Fuck! No I'm coming back first chance I can,' Kali exclaimed, causing Seb and the others to look at her Seb covering Jackson's ears the moment the words came out.

“Stay there, its safer,” Chibs told her before he handed the phone back to Jax. “She's pissed,”

'Jackson Nathaniel Teller! Why the fuck didn't you tell me yourself?' Kali questioned, raising her voice at him and not caring that she was being stared at. 'What else aren't you telling me?'

“When you get home,” Jax answered before hanging up and not saying good bye to her. Jax hung up from Kali and him and Chibs got on their bikes and rode past Moses one of Marks men, Jax staring at him as he did so.

Kali sat on the floor of bus her head in her hands as she tried to process what Chibs had just said to her about Bobby. Bobby and the other Sons had been her mentors when she was a kid, and Bobby dying was icing on the cake.

“Kali, are you alright?” Seb questioned, he wanted to make sure that she was okay and was surprised when Jackson jumped up and ran over to her.

“Mommy?” Jackson wrapped his arms around his mother tightly.

“Come 'ere baby,” Kali pulled Jackson into her lap and hugged him tightly not letting her phone go at the same time. “Uncle Bobby was hurt real bad,”

“Is he okay?” Jackson questioned, looking at his mother as she spoke.

“No sweetheart he's not. I told Uncle Chibs we'd be home in the next couple of days,” Kali told him kissing the side of his head.

“I love you mommy,” Jackson whispered kissing his mother on the cheek.

Kali and Jackson stayed sitting on the floor while Seb and the others watched helplessly, they didn't know how to help their friend who was desperately trying to distance herself from them. She'd been distancing herself since before the last time they had seen her, and the last time they had seen her she had ended things with him.

*flashback*  
While Jax, Clay, Juice, Bobby and Happy were in Stockton for fourteen months. Chibs and Kali sat talking in the garage at TM, she was distracting him from working on one of the bikes. Everyone was doing their own thing, Opie was with Tig picking up a broken down car. Gemma was in the office doing the books, while Tara was at home with the three children.

"Darlin' would you move off the bike?" Chibs questioned, looking up at her as she sat on it she was purposely distracting him and he knew it.

"Maybe," she laughed, swinging one of her legs over to the otherside and then the other so that her ass was in his face.

"Come on now," Chibs rolled his eyes before he took in everything about her, she wasn't the child he'd first met all those years ago. "Some of us have work to do darlin," he absent-mindedly picked up a hammer - when he didn't need it.

"I know, but I forgot how boring this gets," Kali laughed jumping off the bike and grabbing one of the socket wrenches and handing it to him. "Also a hammer?" she raised her eyebrow at him causing him to look at his hand.

"Well fuck," Chibs handed her the hammer and took the wrench from her. "Make yourself useful now that you're on that side," he laughed as he set to work pulling apart the side he was on.

Kali pulled her hair back into a ponytail and went and grabbed the oil drain pan as she knew that if they didn't either one or both of them would end up flat on their ass. She shoved the pan under the bike and unscrewed the filter cap there was already leakage so they had to replace the whole thing. Each of them watching the others every move as they worked on the bike together, laying every part on the ground.

"Darlin', remember how it goes back together?" Chibs was testing her to see if she could remember how to rebuild a bike.

"Yeah, I remember...well it's been a long time," Kali answered with a laugh, as she spun around on her heels to face him. Chibs let out a laugh and smiled at her before the two of them finished fixing the bike.

Chibs took everything in as he watched her moving around the bike, she hadn't forgotten it was second nature. Was he actually falling for her? Sure they had been harmlessly flirting lately, she had a partner but in that moment neither of them seemed to care, they weren't cheating.   
*end flashback*


	17. Kiss Me Like No-One's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jax can't kill him, trust me on this one,” Kali said taking a deep breath as she looked at him, he nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 16: Kiss Me Like No-Ones Watching**

  
The next day Kali received another phone call from her brother this time he was begging her to come home. He was on her side with their mother not being near his children. That was the last straw for her, she couldn't stay any longer.

“Kali, get home now please,” Jax told her the instant she answered her phone.

'Jax, what's going on?' Kali questioned, as she packed hers and Jacksons belongings again. 'Jax?'

“Abel, child services was called,” Jax answered after thinking for a second before he spoke again. “I don't want mom near them. Wendy's going to give us hand,”

'I understand, I'll be there tomorrow, let Jack spend the day with his dad,' Kali told him, pausing before she spoke again. 'Why were they called?'

“Abel told them that mom hurt him,” Jax said and then told her about the scratches down his arm.

'Jax...tell Abel that his aunty's coming home,' Kali sighed, before she and Jax ended the phone call and Jax went back to talking with his mother, Nero and Wendy before Chibs interrupted them and told them that it was time.

That night, Chibs went to Althea, both of them feeling guilty about who they were with. Chibs feeling guilty that he was essentially cheating on Kali, though she knew what was happening. Althea because she didn't know what else to do. He had to tell he what she wanted to hear not what she needed to hear. Tig went to see Venus and they talked with Tig ending up telling Venus that he was completely in love with her. Jax went home to Wendy and the boys, and was sitting talking with her when Abel walked in.

“Hey little guy, what are you doing awake?” Jax questioned as Abel crawled into his lap and Jax's arms found his way around him. Jax sat with him in his lap and told him about who his real mother was. Abel took in what Jax was telling him and thought for a second before walking over to Wendy and giving her a kiss and a cuddle and disappearing down the hallway to his bedroom.

“A little heads up would have been nice,” Wendy said after Abel had disappeared, Jax knew that Kali wouldn't have liked that he'd told Abel but he had to. Jax walked down to Abel's room and went and sat on his bed tucking the little boy.

“Love you daddy,” Abel said as Jax kissed him on the forehead. “Is Wendy my first mommy?” Abel asked before Jax had a chance to walk out of the room he heard him say something that confused him.

Jax pulled out his phone and pulled Abel into his lap and dialled his sister's number again. Holding Abel close as he did so.

“Hey Jax, what's up?” Kali yawned, he'd woken her up with the call.

'Did you know?' Jax questioned, kissing the top of Abel's head. 'You told me to talk to Abel, did you know?'

“Jax, your not making any sense. Did I know what?” Kali replied, sitting up on the couch that she was sleeping on. “What did Abel tell you?”

'He just asked me if mom killed Tara so that Wendy could be here, only you know not in those words,' Jax said, now Kali was concerned over just what had she left behind this time, even though she was returning in the next day or so.

“I didn't know, all I asked Abel was if he was okay. And he said that he heard mom talking and then mom took the phone and I hung up,” Kali answered running a hand through her hair and looking down the bus. “Mom did what?”

'Abel said that 'Is that why Gramma killed his other mommy so that his first mommy could have him?',' Jax answered, he was confused over what his mother had done.

“Fuck, I'll be home as soon as I can,” Kali told him, it may have been midnight bit she needed to finish packing her things and make sure that her dog had been fed. “Has anyone fed Rocko?”

'Thanks kiddo, yeah Tig has been,' Jax answered before the two of them both hung up their respective phones.

That morning, Jax headed to TM and talked with Unser he wanted to talk to him to find out if he knew the truth about what had happened but didn't know how to get it out of him. He also wanted him to get a meeting with Juice. Chibs and Tig turned up soon after and were told that he would fill them in later.

“Hows things between you and princess?” Tig questioned, looking at his friend and then at glancing behind him at Jax who had disappeared.

“Difficult,” Chibs answered as his own phone rang and he looked it and laughed. “Speak of the devil,”

“Let it go to voice mail,” Tig laughed and the two of them walked into TM together while listening to Kali's voice-mail.

'Oi asswipe, answer your damn phone. I'll be home soon, finishing up here today and then its a 6 hour drive home,' Kali left the message on Chibs phone with a laugh at the end of it.

“Damn it Tig,” Chibs laughed as they headed inside and upstairs to look at Bobby's books about the clubs accounting and all his notes.

Kali walked over to Seb's bunk and shook him she needed to talk to him before she did anything drastic. Seb didn't budge but Jackson did and he looked over his dad at her.

“Hi mommy,” Jackson yawned and looked at her through tired eyes.

“Hey little man, we're gonna go home tonight,” Kali smiled at him causing his eyes to light up when he heard the word home. “I'm gonna call your uncle Chibs again and talk to him, okay?”

“Okay mommy,” Jackson smiled and then curled back up next to Seb. “Daddy, mommy said that we're going home tonight,”

“Come on babe, need you to pick up,” Kali ducked outside of the bus waiting for him to pick up and was grateful when he did. “Hey, you alone?”

'Hey Darlin,' Chibs looked around the room and walked out to the hall way. 'I am now, what's going on with your brother?'

“Abel...Abel told him that mom killed Tara...look you have to act as though you don't know anything, promise me that you will,” Kali told him she had tell him, she had to tell someone about what was going through her brothers head.

'Darlin, what are you talking about?' Chibs questioned, leaning against the wall as Jax arrived.

“Jax found out that mom killed Tara...that's what Abel told him,” Kali said it again, and could hear the older man nodding. “I'll be home late tonight,” she was close to tears as she spoke and he could tell.

'It'll be alright darlin, I'll see you tonight,' Chibs told her, before they both hung up and Kali called Jax again.

Hours later and Kali had put her son in the car and was getting ready to drive the six hours back to Charming. Jax had gathered the sons in Alvarez's garage and told them what Gemma had done to Tara and that everything that had happened since was his mistake. It took her around 5 hours to get back to Charming and she may have ignored needing to pee in doing so. Kali arrived at Alvarez's garage as they were talking about what happened.

“I'm interrupting you all right now, everyone out, I want to talk with Jax,” Kali stood at the end of the room as Jax was talking about loving the entire room.

“Not now Kali,” Jax said before standing up and walking from the room.

“Jackson, now,” Kali sighed, moving to run after him as Chibs grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her to him. “Babe, not now,” Chibs kissed the side of her head and then let her walk out of the room catching up with her brother. “Jax, I left Jack with Wendy. I love you big brother,”

“Why? Why did mom have to do it?” Jax questioned, as he stopped and faced her finding her arms wrapped around him.

“I honestly don't know, but I need you to tell me exactly what you found out today,” Kali said not letting go of him as she spoke.

“A lot of shit, I can't go into it. Talk to Chibs,” Jax said as Nero turned up, Kali glared at him he had been helping their mother unknowingly.

“You talk to him, I'm going to talk Chibs,” with that Kali left the garage and headed outside to where she found Chibs waiting for her. “Hey you,”

“Hey Darlin,” Chibs wrapped an arm around her and the two of them walked to a quiet area of Alvarez's garage. “Everything okay?”

“Honestly, I don't know. What happened when I was gone?” Kali questioned, it had only been three days.

“Your brother got an APB put out on him, I'm worried he's going to do something stupid,” Chibs told her, kissing the side of her head.

“You and me both, I'll see if I can get the APB thrown out,” Kali told him, why Jax hadn't told him that herself she didn't know. “Look after him, I can't be involved in this if it goes south and he knows that,”

“I love you and your brother. I'll do what I can to keep him alive,” Chibs told her still with his arms around her as they stood against the wall.

“Love you too,” Kali smiled at him, reaching to his face and pulling it towards her. “What else did Jax say?”

“Something about Barosky,” Chibs told her as he took in that she had actually just that she loved him.

“Jax can't kill him, trust me on this one,” Kali said taking a deep breath as she looked at him, he nodded in agreement.

The next day they met again at Alvarez's garage, Kali was tagging along she needed to convince her brother that he couldn't kill Barosky. She didn't know that he had already killed Jury, and that he was going to be talking with the other Presidents. As they were talking Kali stood in the doorway, she shouldn't have been but she was. It was how she found out about the mayhem vote.

“Darlin, come sit over here,” Chibs had grabbed a bottle from the bar at Red Woody and was sitting on the couch.

“The Mayhem vote...it can't happen,” Kali whispered sitting beside him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know, go talk to Packer when they come out he'll understand,” Chibs told her, his hand on hers. “Don't worry about your brother,”

“I can't not worry about him,” Kali sighed, glancing up as they saw the door open and the Sons walking out. “Jax?”

“Kali?” Jax motioned with his head for her to follow him, before he wrapped his arms around her. “Kiddo, it's going to be alright,” Jax hugged her kissing her on the forehead at the same time.

“I really wish people would stop saying that,” Kali laughed, she had to as she hugged Jax tightly before slapping him upside the head. “Do not kill Barosky, just don't...trust me on this,”

“Fine,” Jax muttered pulling away from her before he spoke again. “I don't want you involved in what's going down,”

“I know, just promise me you're not going to do any stupid shit,” Kali told him before she walked away from him and started to head out the door.

“Jackie, trust your sister,”

Kali walked outside of Red Woody and slid down against the wall and pulled out her phone. She wasn't about to rat on the club, but she had to do something that would help them. Jax knew that Kali was planning on doing something they all did, just nobody knew what. Kali ran a hand over her face before looking at her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

Hours later Gemma had disappeared to Oregon, which was where Jax eventually tracked her down. The Sons all knew what he was planning on doing, and he hadn't planned on running into Wayne. Wayne was in Oregon because Nero had asked him to go and arrest Gemma, anything to keep them safe. Jax told Wayne that he should go home, when Wayne refused Jax shot him.

“Don't, mom, just don't,” Jax told her he didn't want to listen to any excuses. “I love you mom, but no excuses,”

“All the other things because of the lie. I never saw any of that coming. I know there's no apology that can touch what you're feeling,” Gemma looked at Jax as she spoke, he'd sat down in one of the chairs opposite her. “I'd like to go out to the garden if that's okay?”

“Kali knows, why do you think she hasn't left you alone with Jack?” Jax questioned, as they walked out to the garden, when Gemma didn't answer he raised his gun before lowering it and putting his hand to his head.

“I love you and your sister,” Gemma said before telling him that he had to do it because it was who they were. Jax raised his gun again, listening to his mother as she spoke before he fired and killed her.

Jax called Kali from one of the burner phones telling her that it was done, before he rode back to Charming. As he was on his way back to Charming the SONS and the Niner's were killing the Chinese. Kali waited patiently for any one of the SONS to arrive at her house, she didn't care who turned up, she was grateful when it was Chibs who turned up though.

“We can either...” Kali started to say before Chibs took hold of her hand and led her down the hall to her room. “Or not,”

Kali and Chibs made their way down the hallway to her bedroom, removing articles of clothing one by one. Neither of them cared that her son could enter the room at any moment. Chibs pushed the door shut with his free arm as he removed her underwear with the his other hand and threw them onto the floor. Kali slowly lowered his so that they were both newly naked in her room. Chibs playfully pushed her towards the bed, her pushing back at the same time until they bumped into the bed and she was on her back. Chibs climbed on her straddling her before she reached up and grabbed his face with her hands.

“Darlin, what are we even doing?” Chibs questioned, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

“Shut up and just kiss me already,” Kali smirked at him her hands still on either side of his face. Chibs removed her hands from his face and forcibly kissed her as he thrust inside her at the same time. Kali traced the out line of Chibs' tattoos as continued to press their bodies against one another. Chibs mimicked her actions albeit only briefly before moving his hands under her and picking her up.

After a while the both collapsed side-by-side, her draping her arm across his body briefly before she stood up with the urge to go to the bathroom. Kali disappeared into the bathroom before returning seconds later and falling back into bed with him just as he got up to do the same thing before he dragged her with him.

Jax had gone home to Wendy and had subsequently had sex with her. Tyler Yost and the One-Niners had decided that Jax had to go, why? No one really knew why. The following morning Jax had woken to an empty bed and was walking to each of his sons rooms and enveloping them in a hug before kissing them on the head. He wanted to see his sister but at the same time he didn't as he knew that they would both end up in tears it was already going to be hard enough for him. Jax went to TM where he stood in the shell of the club and was met by Kali who simply wrapped her arms around her brother.

“Jax, please don't...I'm not coming to church...I can't I've told Chibs to make mine...” Kali said as Jax wrapped his arms tightly around his little sister and kissed her on the forehead.

“I know darlin,” Jax kissed her again, not letting go of her. “Come this morning for the vote about T.O,”

“I will, but after that I'm not,” Kali told him, Jax nodded knowing exactly why she couldn't do it. “I'll do anything you guys want me to but not that, I've got a meeting with Penelope later,”

“Do what you need to,” Jax told her as they walked out of the shell of TM and headed for the bikes. “Get up to anything last night?”

“...sleep...” Kali grinned at him before they both got on their bikes. “You?”

“Same,” he smirked before he tore off and went to Red Woody.

When they arrived at Red Woody, Jax walked in followed by Kali. He walked over to Lyla and kissed her on the top of the head and told her that he loved her. Kali raised an eyebrow realising what her brother was spending the day doing. Chibs looked at Kali, and offered a smile he'd left her place early that morning, not that he'd wanted to mind you he just thought that her son would ask too many questions. Jax winked at Chibs he knew what they'd gotten up to. Kali slapped her brother upside the head.


	18. Halfway Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, we have a few more chapters left yet. Not sure exactly how many - we will be fast forwarding about 10-12 years into the future at some stage.

**Chapter 17: Halfway Right**

  
*flashback*  
Jax and Kali sat alone in TM, talking quietly between the two of them about her little boy. She'd told him that he was often looked after by his grandparents back in Canada while they toured.

“Jax, I miss the kid. I want my little guy here with me,” Kali told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I know kiddo, and you can as soon as we get my little guy home,” Jax told her kissing the side of her head, that thought had lasted roughly 24 hours.

“Sooner than that please?” Kali sighed, looking to him as they both heard the door open and the others walk in.  
*end flashback*

Later Kali and Jax were back at TM, Kali was talking quietly to Chuckie telling him that everything would be okay but not saying what was happening she couldn't do that to him. After a few minutes she went into the office with Jax, as Nero had turned up.

“Jax I left Charming when I was twenty-one, because I needed to see the world, I came home because you asked me to do that,” Kali took a breath before she continued. “I love you big brother and believe me I'm going do everything I can to get you out of the damn mess that you put yourself in,”

“Kali...” Jax started to say but she shook her head and continued to talk.

“You may be an outlaw, a criminal. But guess what, so am I. You are also a great person, who loves his boys and I know that you would never do anything to hurt them. I promised you years ago that I would take the boys in and you know that, you even put that in your god damn will,” Kali exclaimed, she was with Nero and Jax in the office at TM. “Nero, take them to my house. I know you've never been there but you'll like it, leave them with my sitter,”

“Kali, what are you doing?” Nero questioned, he was torn between listening to Jax and listening to Kali.

“What my brother knew that I was going to do,” Kali said, before looking out the window to Wendy. “Leave Wendy with her, the sitter will explain everything,”

Jax looked at Kali before they left the office and walked out to see Wendy and the kids. Meanwhile Chibs was at Red Woody, when Althea turned up to tell him that it was over. He told her that it was a bad idea, when on the inside he was grateful that it was over it meant that he didn't have to feel guilty about being with her when Kali was involved.

“We can't let our hearts over come the outcome,” Chibs told Tig as they stood in Red Woody and he pulled out his phone to make one last call to Kali. “Hey Darlin, are you sure?”

'Hey, I am...make my decision for me please...I'm making a call to Penelope now – I've told Jax what I'm doing ,' Kali spoke quickly, she had to make it known to him what she was doing. 'I talked with Packer, I'm heading to meet up with him later,'

“I will Darlin', let me know the outcome,” Chibs answered, looking to Tig as he spoke and then walked away from him. “Love you,”

'Love you too,' Kali smiled she liked hearing those words and hung up the phone before calling Penelope.

The Sons walked into the makeshift Church where Chibs called for the vote for Jax to “Meet Mr Mayhem” where they all reluctantly cast the vote of 'yay' which none of them wanted to make but decided that it had to be done.

“Kali and I, yes,” Chibs stumbled over saying the words, everyone looked at him him when he said Kali's vote. “Jax Teller, meets Mr Mayhem,” they couldn't believe that the youngest would make the same vote as the rest of them. “That's why she's not here,”

Meanwhile Jax had gone to Barosky's Bakery with the intent on murdering him when the words that Kali had said earlier played in his head. Instead of shooting him in the head where he had intended to and shot him in both legs before running from the bakery and heading to the steps of the courthouse. Once a the courthouse he sat under a blanket he'd gotten from a homeless woman. What he didn't see was Tyler Yost standing off to the side at a distance. He believed that the shots that he had fired killed August Marks, however what killed him wasn't those shots at all.

When Jax went back to Red Woody, he walked in and went straight to the table cutting off his Presidents patch before going over to Chibs and cutting off his V.President patch. Chibs held it for a moment before handing the patch over to Tig, Jax nodded his approval before he spoke.

“It's your charter now brother,” Jax handed Chibs the patch and hugged him before telling him that he had to look after his sister. “Look after Kali,”

“You know I will,” Chibs said as Happy and Tig walked Jax away from him and stood with their hands on his arms before Chibs turned around and shot Happy in the arm.

“I would never put this burden on you,” Jax said before they told him that they knew. One by one they all hugged him, leaving Chibs for last.

Kali called Chibs as soon as she had finished talking with Penelope and finding out exactly what she needed to, she'd been telling them all along about Jax being set up and that she just needed the time to find it out. She called Chibs who told her that she was too late, he'd already said his goodbyes and that he was on his way to end his life like their father had all those years ago.

“Darlin, he's gone,” Chibs answered his phone before he listened to what she had to say.

“Fuck, Chibs you know all those times I was telling you that something was off? I just heard back from Penny and she said that I was right,” Kali told him before she got on her bike. “I have to stop him, I'll fill you in later, just find me,” Kali hung up from Chibs and was off on her way to find her brother.

Chibs sat alone in church, fingering the presidents patch that he'd been given, staring blankly into space before he got up and headed out to his bike on the instructions that Kali had given him.

“Where are you off too?” Happy questioned, nursing his bandaged forearm.

“To see a girl about her brother,”

Jax had all intentions of committing suicide after discovering that his mother had murdered his wife, the mother of one of his cons and the love of his life. Kali had discovered his plans and was on her way to stop him. She left Wendy with the three boys telling her that she'd be back. Kali rode her bike as fast as she could upon hearing the sirens she knew that they were chasing her older brother. As she rode past the Charming Police Department she noticed that they had been fired at by Jax which was why they were chasing after him, Jax had also been firing at Police as the site of his father's wall. As she got closer to him she noticed they had ended up on the “West Interstate 580” which was the same road that their father had died on. Kali pulled over to the side of the road, watching to see what Jax would do.

“Jackson!” she screamed as loud as she could when she noticed that there was an on coming truck, she screamed louder hoping that Jax would move. “Jackson! Please don't do this!”

“Kali?” Jax had heard his sister, though he had thought it was just his imagination. Jax had barely taken his hands of the handles before they found themselves back on again.

“Move Jax!” Kali climbed on her bike again making a move to ride towards Jax, he only had time to move slightly his as his bike was hit sending him spinning out of control. “Jax!”

Kali rode her bike to where Jax had landed, and jumping off her bike almost as fast as she had gotten on it. All she could do to begin with was stare at his body until she noticed that it twitched, she glanced around and saw that the truck driver and a load of other cars had stopped. The truck driver was on his phone, while she also noticed that she could hear the San Joaquin County Sheriff’s Department sirens had stopped completely after they had heard her screaming.

“Jax, stay with me please big brother,” Kali crouched down beside him, carefully taking hold of his hand as she didn't know exactly what was broken and what wasn't. “Some one call a fucking ambulance!” She mumbled, as she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice beside her that she recognised.

“Darlin',” Chibs voice was sounding beside her, she looked up and saw that it was the older man, he'd followed her and gotten there just in time see Jax's bike spinning out of control. “An ambulance is on the way,” Chibs didn't remove his hand from her shoulder as he spoke.

“Chibs,” Kali muttered, as her eyes went back to Jax and she held his hand tighter. “Why?” as she spoke they heard the sirens approaching faster.

“Come 'ere, darlin',” Chibs pulled Kali up and into his arms as the ambulance crew got there, Kali not moving her eyes from her brother. “He'll be okay,” Chibs tried to reassure her, he wanted to be right.

Not long after Kali was sitting in the hospital with Jax, she hadn't left his side. She'd left her son with Wendy and Nero who also had Abel and Thomas. Wendy had offered to be a temporary guardian for the three boys. She and Nero took them to NorCal coming back every few days so that the boys could see their parents.

“Penelope and her team are working on something,” Kali whispered to Jax as he lay the hospital bed in a drug induced coma. They'd put him in one due to the extent of his injuries – including internal bleeding, and multiple broken bones. Kali was silently hoping that they'd pull him out of it soon.

“Kali, times almost up,” it was Tig, he and Chibs had taken it in turns keeping an eye on Kali after Jax's suicide attempt and arrest.

“I know, but I can't just leave him here,” Kali sighed looking at the older man as she stood up and moved to kiss Jax's forehead. “Love you big brother,” Kali and Tig left the room, glaring at the patrol officers that were standing outside.

"Deep breath princess," Tig whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her from the room. “I'll call Packer and tell him to meet you at the house,”

“I'm trying,” Kali muttered, looking up at Tig as they continued to walk from the hospital – it had been two weeks since Jax had tried to commit suicide, just over two weeks since his sister had returned to Charming and prevented him from dying. She'd only gone out of town for a few days at the request of Chibs.

“You know the cops'll put Jax away,” Tig told her, Kali shook her head she knew something that he didn't and she couldn't say. “Okay, what do you know?” Tig made her face him as they walked to their bikes.

“Not here,” Kali hissed, she couldn't say while they were in the ever present San Joaquin County Sheriff’s Department, she climbed on her bike and road back to the club-house where she knew that Chibs would be.

Chibs was sitting in the new club-house which happened to be on Kali's property hidden at the back of the land, in church – it was one place where he could think without being disturbed. Happy was at the bar, with Nero and Chuck while Wendy was sitting on one of the couches with Abel, Jackson and Thomas curled up asleep beside her. As soon as Kali and Tig arrived back at the club-house she made her way into church and went and sat beside Chibs. Lyla had Opie's kids and her son Piper sitting with her, Kali had told her that she was always going to be family. No matter how many times Nero had tried to leave Charming with Wendy and the boys they'd always ended up back in the same spot due to Abel and Jackson screaming each time.

“My theory, it was right...Jax didn't kill him,” Kali mumbled, as Tig and Happy entered- closing the doors behind them. Kali was talking about August Marks.

“Come again?” Chibs questioned, wanting to make sure that he had heard her correctly.

“My theory, you know the one I told you about? It was right, Jax didn't kill him,” Kali spoke quickly, Tig, Chibs and Happy exchanged looks, uncertainly.

“What are you talking about darlin?” Chibs queried, had they made a mistake in the “Meet Mister Mayhem” vote?

“He was set up, I asked Penelope to look into something for me...after everything with Hale, Roosevelt and Potter she said it was the least that they could do,” Kali rambled, she didn't want to stop talking but she couldn't work out how to word it. “The niner's set him up,”

“Are you sure?” Tig questioned, running a hand over his face as he spoke. “Kali?”

“I am, Penelope said that Agent's Prentiss and Rossi would be here within the week,” Kali explained, she wasn't entirely sure how to tell that because of this she, Jax and the kids would be leaving Charming and going into hiding at least temporarily. “Penelope confirmed it the day all this shit happened,”

“Think the pigs will let your brother out?” Tig was quite curious as to what she wasn't telling them.

“Don't know, but I hope so...I also hope that they pull him out soon,” Kali was referring to the coma that they'd put him in to heal the internal injuries faster.


	19. You Belong

**Chapter 18: You Belong**

  
Happy was still silent listening and taking everything in that the young Teller was telling them. He had often been the one to make sure that Wendy, Kali, and the babies got home safely. Kali didn't like it but Wendy had been better and was helping with Jackson, Abel and Thomas. As the week came to an end Kali met with Agent's Prentiss and Rossi at the club-house with Chibs present, she needed the older man's support to hear what had happened.

“Miss Teller,” David greeted Kali with a handshake and then Chibs. “Mister Telford,”

“Kali, the information that you provided about the, what where they again? The One-Niner's?” Emily spoke, she knew that the young lady before them had been talking about them.

“Can you tell us what you found out? Penelope said that you found something but she wouldn't or couldn't say what,” Kali replied, she didn't like bringing up Penelope but she knew that was the reason that they were there. “I'm sorry for dragging you all into this, but he's my brother and I know that he may be an asshole but he's my brother,”

“We understand that,” David said, looking to Emily who was about to speak again while they looked at Kali and then at Chibs.

“It appears that your brother was set up by a man called Tyler Yost,” Emily paused, watching the tension rise in Chibs eyes. “I see you know the man?”

“We thought he was an ally,” Chibs said, Kali looked at him she had known that he was up to no good and they hadn't listened to her. “Sorry darlin',”

“Chibs, its okay...You wanted to believe they were on our side,” Kali said pausing briefly before she looked at Emily. “Emily...is it enough to get them on and get Jax out of their eyes?”

“We believe so. It appears that although your brother fired multiple rounds into his chest they're not what killed him. The fatal shot came from behind, no one would have seen it coming,” David spoke, Emily had smiled at Kali and taken her aside. “Mister Telford, you know that young lady is quite smart, if I was you I would be doing less doubting,”

“When her brother's involved all she does is protect him,” was all Chibs said looking towards Kali and Emily. "I've basically watched the wee lass grow up," it wasn't until she was grown woman in her early twenties that he'd fallen for her.

Emily had taken Kali aside to talk to her about what would be involved if they could indeed get Jax out of the custody of San Joaquin County Sheriff’s Department. If and when they did Jax would potentially remain in hospital until he was stable enough to be moved, and then they would take him out of the state. Kali's idea was to have them relocated to Canada, where she had been living before she had moved home. Well it was her original plan.

“Kali, if this happens are you sure that you are willing to leave the state and possibly the country until this blows over?” Emily questioned, gently taking hold of Kali's arm as she spoke she needed to reassure her that it would be okay.

“I am, Emily I miss my partner – being in a long distance relationship and having a seven almost eight year old is hard,” Kali told her, her son was still napping with Abel and Thomas on the couch with Wendy. Kali had just lied to her, not being able to tell her the relationship with Seb had ended around two years prior and that she was in a new one.

“I know, and you may be able to see him soon,” Emily didn't know that she had just recently seen him for her sons benefit. She didn't know that the reason was because she'd told him it was over.

It had been almost a month since Jax's attempt and the FBI had come and go multiple times talking with Kali and Chibs explaining what would happen. The entire time Kali hadn't left Jax's side and the San Joaquin County Sheriff’s Department had been standing outside.

“Darlin' go home get some sleep,” Chibs urged Kali, she shook her head defiantly. “Tigs gonna stay here,” Kali shook her head harder, she didn't want Tig staying with her brother.

“Not leaving him,” Kali took hold of Jax's hand, this was the third time in as many days that she was being told to sleep.

“You need to sleep and see those babies,” Tig told her, she sighed knowing that he was right. “Let Chibs take you home princess, and I'll call you,”

“Kali...” Jax's voice barely audible but she had heard him. He'd woken on his own accord, hearing every little thing that had gone on.

“Doc, he's awake,” Chibs was at the door calling a doctor in as Kali squeezed Jax's hand and he squeezed back with what strength he could muster.

“Please don't do that to me again,” she muttered leaning over and kissing his nose. “Missed you,”

“You haven't left here,” his voice was still barely audible but she heard him.

“I know,” Kali smiled at him, as doctors walked in and around him. “Not planning on it either,” Kali told him adamantly.

She was made to step back so the doctors would see what needed to be done and how much of him had healed in the past month. Kali didn't care that he had murdered their mother, and step-father after all their mother had murder his wife, and step-father had wanted her family gone. Chibs and Tig looked at Kali and then at Jax how were they meant to apologise to their former president?

“Babe, keep the presidents patch,” Kali muttered looked at him at he nodded.

“Darlin' you sure?” Chibs wrapped an arm protectively around her as he spoke before kissing the top of her head.

“We'll only be a phone call away,” she answered, looking up at him and then at Jax.

“Ma'am we have to take your brother now,” the doctors voice rang out in her head as Emily arrived with Penelope. The FBI agents were there to talk to Jax while the rest of the team had gone to San Joaquin County Sheriff's department.

“Kali,” Penelope put her hand on Kali's shoulder, causing her to jump. “Sweet pea,”

“Penny!” Kali spun around in Chibs arms and found herself hugging Penelope.

“Sir, I'll be accompanying you today,” Emily told the doctor who raised an eyebrow at her. “SSA Emily Prentiss with the FBI, and this man is to be taken into protective custody,” she handed him a copy of the papers that her team was currently handing over to Sheriff Moore.

Emily followed the doctors taking note of exactly what they were doing to Jax, watching the young mans every move at the same time. Penelope sat talking with Kali and Chibs, occasionally glancing at Tig who was giving her the creeps. Kali wrapped an arm around Penelope, now it was her turn to be protective over her friend.

“Tig, stop staring at Pen!” Kali exclaimed, moving to kick the older man. “Pen, I'm the baby of SAMCRO...they're always gonna be protective over me,” Kali whispered to her Penelope nodded looking at her.

“Sweet pea, how are those babies you've been telling me about?” Penelope questioned, Kali smiled in response pulling a photo of the three boys out of her purse.

“Jackson's the oldest, looks out for his baby cousins Abel and Thomas,” Kali paused taking a deep breath before she continued. “Abel's good he's a smart little guy, thank you for helping us by the way,”

“You're welcome, you know I would do anything to protect you,” Penelope smiled at her and at he photo that she held in her hands. “When was the last time that you slept?”

“Don't know, maybe a couple of hours here and there with the boys,” Kali answered, she wasn't telling her that she hadn't slept in a over a week.

As the two had been talking it was over an hour, Kali looked up and saw that Emily was walking back with Jax behind her in the bed that they had wheeled him out in. Kali jumped up almost immediately and was followed closely by Chibs and Tig over to Jax. Kali walked over to Emily who stood as Jax was wheeled back into the room.

“Miss Teller, your brothers injuries seem to be healing just fine at the moment. He will however need to be going through physical-therapy once he is discharged from here,” Kali had stopped listening to the doctor and was looking at her brother who had Chibs and Tig on either side of him.   
“Miss Teller?”

“What? I heard what you said, when can he get out?” Kali questioned, she was the one who was going to be looking after him. “Well?”

“Not so fast,” The doctor said, Kali glared at him as the more of the Sheriffs department arrived.

“Excuse me,” Kali said before she got too far Emily had interrupted the sheriff's and asked them if they had been given the paperwork that took Jax out of their custody.

“Darlin' deep breath,” Chibs voice sounded behind her as he had come out of the room. “Your brother wants you,”

“Ma'am, your brother will be in for another five to six weeks to give the bones time to heal and so that we can determine if any of the damage to his nerves is permanent,” The doctor explained, Kali nodded and then walked into Jax and was greeted by him half sitting up.

“Hey big brother,” Kali sat on the bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. “Please don't do it again,”

“Everyone is dead...” Jax muttered resting his head on her shoulder, he loved his little sister but everyone else he loved was dead.

“Hey! Your boys need their father. And everyone is not dead!” Kali slapped him upside the head before she kissed him again. “You were set up...the one-niners,” she whispered, he needed to know that it was happening. “That's why Pen and Emily are here,”

Jax rested his head on his sisters shoulder again, he may have been in a coma but now that he was awake he just wanted to sleep again. Kali sighed hugging him and putting her head beside him. Chibs stood in the doorway watching the two of them, they were as close as siblings could get without it turning into something else.

“Little sisters aren't meant to be the ones protecting their big brothers,” Jax laughed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath when his lungs and chest started to hurt. “I miss her,” he muttered not knowing what else to say.

“I know you do, you spent forever protecting me and it's my turn,” Kali told him, as Happy turned up with Wendy and the boys. Tig had called him and told him that Jax was awake.

“Mommy!” Jackson voice was excited at seeing his mother and he ran up to her with both his cousins close by his side.

“Daddy!” Abel and Thomas was were equally excited at seeing their father. Kali laughed as she picked each boy up one at time and sat them on the bed with them.

“Woah boys take it easy on your old man,” Kali laughed as Jackson wrapped his arms tightly around her and the two younger boys jumped on their father.

“Okay Aunt Kali,” Abel smiled at her but that didn't stop him from hugging his father. “Daddy, are you coming home soon?”

“Soon boys,” Jax took both boys by the head and kissed them on the forehead like he and his sister had always done.

“Mommy, when does Unca Jax get to come home?” Jackson questioned, slowly pulling away from his mother and looking at her. For a seven year old he was a smart child.

“In a couple of months time, but until then we have to be careful with him okay?” Kali answered, Jax smiled at her that was what he wanted to hear himself.

Kali and Jax looked at the three boys, all of them looking similar and all of them looking like their mother and father. Chibs picked up Jackson and put him on the floor again, then did the same with the other boys. Abel shook his head at his Chibs and then looked at his Aunt and climbed into her lap. Thomas held out his hands and Chibs laughed taking him and putting him on the ground, he was just starting to walk and his father needed to see that.

“Now will you go home and get some sleep?” Chibs questioned looking at Kali and then at Jax who realised that his sister hadn't slept.

“Kal, have you slept?” Jax questioned, yawning causing his sister to yawn as Abel wrapped his arms tightly around his aunt.

“Maybe...” Kali answered, closing her eyes and resting her head on Abel who squirmed and then poked her.

“Dad she hasn't,” Abel piped up, he loved his aunt but he loved his dad more.

“Pipsqueak!” Kali laughed kissing the little boys head and putting him on the ground. “Fine I'll sleep but you, you have to get some too and I'll bring these kids back tomorrow,” Thomas, Abel and Jackson all grinned, all of them wanting to hold her hands.

“Promise, kiddo get some sleep,” Jax yawned again, Tig walked in with Wendy behind him – Jax shook his head he didn't want her in the room.

“Jax...she's prepared to give...” Kali started to say before Wendy spoke she had to be the one to say it not Kali.

“I'm prepared to give custody back to you...I've already signed the papers all you have to do is sign,” Wendy told him, Jax raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Kali who now had all three boys seemingly attached to her. “Jax, your sister is a great mom. She's done more than I have and you know it,”

“Wendy...you don't have to do this,” Jax spoke quietly, his voice clearly tired from talking.

“I do, they need two parents...and if you and your sister can do it then you're the best ones for the job,” Wendy was almost quiet as she said the last part of the sentence.

“Darlin, come on,” Chibs urged, Kali looked down at her legs and motioned with her head that at least one of the children would need to be picked up. “Thomas, come 'ere son,” Chibs crouched down and waited for the youngest of the three to go to him.

“Thomas, go to your uncle Chibs,” Kali said she needed at least one hand to take Jackson by the hand. “See you in the morning big brother,” Kali leaned over Jax and kissed his cheek and found Abel mimicking her. “Wendy, you're still Abel's mom and you're more than welcome in my home,”

Kali laughed watching the actions of Abel, Thomas and Jackson who all did what she had done to their uncle. Jackson and Thomas pulled Chibs over to Jax so that he could pick them up and help them out. Jackson turned around and grinned at his mother and then kept holding Chibs hand. Chibs picked Thomas up like he had originally planned.

“Get some rest brother,” Chibs nodded, kissing the younger mans forehead.

Jax nodded at him and closed his eyes as Chibs walked out with Kali, Happy, Wendy and the kids. Wendy leaving the paperwork on his bedside table with Tig sitting in the chair beside him. The older man wasn't planning on leaving him any time soon. Jax glanced to his side too sore to move any more than what he already had.

“What did Kali mean about the niners?” Jax questioned sleepily, Tig shrugged it wasn't his place to say. “Tig?”

“Look man, that's your sister's play,” Tig answered honestly, both of them looking up when they saw that the San Joaquin County Sheriff's department had left and some FBI agents were now standing outside the room. “Your sisters doing,”

“She is a smart one,” Jax yawned closing his eyes again, he didn't care who was there as long as someone from the club was with him.

Tig nodded in agreement, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes at the same time. Both men slept in the hospital, Tig sleeping until he was relieved by T.O Cross coming in. T.O motioned for Tig to leave and that he'd been sent by Chibs for the next shift. Chibs and Happy had taken Kali and the kids back to Jax's and Wendy across town to a motel. The boys wanted to be as close to their dad as they could and Abel had decided that their aunt was the best thing. Jackson just wanted his mother. They were in the process of remodeling parts of Kali's home.


	20. It's The Things You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really do, do what you can to protect the club and your brother don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long, I've been a little distracted of late. There is maybe two chapters left to come possibly three.

**Chapter 19: It's The Things You Do**

  
The following morning Kali was back at the hospital with Jackson, Abel and Thomas in tow she was meeting with Emily and JJ this time to discuss with Jax what had happened. Chibs had told her that he was a phone call away, but the club had business to attend to first. Kali arrived early at the hospital, she want to talk with Jax before Emily and JJ arrived.

“Hey T.O, can you keep an eye on the boys? Want to have a quiet word with Jax,” Kali stuck her head around the door, as Jackson, Abel and Thomas started pulling on her. “Abel, Thomas, you can see your pop in a few okay?” both boys nodded and went over to the chairs to sit down, Abel having grabbed Jackson's hand dragging him over with them.

“Sure thing,” T.O nodded and walked over to the boys sitting on the chairs with them, while Kali walked in closing the door behind her.

“You need to tell me everything Jackson,” Kali took his hand as she spoke looking him in the eyes.

“What? No hello?” Jax laughed, but quickly stopped when it started to hurt.

“Hello, now can you tell me everything? Before Emily and JJ get here,” Kali said again, still holding to her brothers hand and poking him gently in the side.

“Nothing felt right when you weren't home, you know that right?”Jax questioned, his sister had been his best-friend for as long as he could remember. “The Mayhem vote...it was because of Uncle Jury,” Jax took a deep breath as he spoke, she had gotten a fair idea of what had happened but wanted to hear it from him herself.

“Jackson, what did you do?” Kali asked, looking at her brother and then towards the door.

“Execution...thought he was the rat,” Jax told her straight out, again her brother had been set up.

“Fuck, Jax! Damn it, why? I think I know what's going on, you'll have to give me a few to work it out though,” Kali sighed leaning over and kissing the side of her brothers head. “I know I can get you out of the charge with August, but Jury,” Kali paused thinking it over before she spoke again, sending a quick message to Chibs telling him they needed to intimidate whoever did it. “I'll talk it out with Chibs and the other presidents,” Even though she had overheard what happened the morning that they were told to make the decision.

Jax looked at Kali and closed his eyes before long they heard the door opening. Kali smiled as she saw that it was Emily and JJ, both ladies smiled at her walking in and closing the door behind them. Kali glanced outside the window saw that the three boys were still sitting with T.O, Jackson had resorted to sitting on his lap.

“Miss Teller, Mister Teller,” Emily was quite formal as she looked at the two siblings before she spoke again. “Kali, we're here to discuss the case against Jax,”

“Emily,” JJ looked at her friend and then at Jax and Kali who were both staring at them waiting for them to continue. “Excuse Emily, she likes to get straight to business,” she paused before she spoke again. “How are you doing?” JJ pointed her question at Jax.

“Good as I can get I guess,” Jax answered, not sure how else to answer the question as he didn't know how he was feeling.

“Mister Teller, we discovered that you were set up by one Tyler Yost, we reviewed a second set of security footage which was turned in after the San Joaquin County Sheriff’s Departments investigation was completed,” Emily took a deep breath pausing before she continued. “This was at your sisters request, she said something didn't feel right about the entire thing,”

“It's not something that we generally do, but since your club helped us to discover who was behind the murders that were happening. And Penelope's insistence we decided to look into it,” JJ explained, Jax looked at Kali and then at Emily and JJ before he decided to talk.

“This was your doing?” Jax looked at his sister and then at Emily and JJ after she had nodded.

“Mister Yost fired the shot that killed August Marks, not you,” Emily told them, that was something that the two ladies hadn't told her. “Although Jax shot Marks, the shot that killed him came from behind,”

“You were also set up by one of the ex-County Sheriff's who is currently being questioned by Agents Rossi and Morgan,” JJ told her, Kali looked at Jax and then at Emily and JJ. “You didn't know?”

Kali shook her head, she didn't know and that was the truth. She only knew what she had been able to find out on her own and overheard. Jax looked at her, motioning for her sit the bed up higher, all this laying on his back was getting to him. Kali sat the bed up higher so that Jax wasn't flat on his back.

“How could I know?” Kali questioned, the only one she had truthfully known about was August Marks.

“It's part of our questioning, you know that,” Emily answered, Jax ran a hand over his head and looked at her.

“When?” Jax questioned, he wanted to know when and who the sheriff was that was being questioned.

“This morning, turned himself in,” Emily told them, thinking about whether to tell them who it was. “Have either of you had contact with an Officer Charles Barosky from the Stockton PD?”

“Years ago...” Kali paused, Jax looked at her and shook his head she was a teenager the last time she had met him.

Emily and JJ talked a little more with both Jax and Kali before having Kali leave the room so that they could talk to Jax alone. Jax looked between Emily and JJ wondering what they could possibly have to say to him that his sister didn't need to hear. Kali walked over and sat beside T.O with Thomas promptly crawling into his aunts lap. Abel and Jackson happily played on the floor.

“Mr Teller, we have done everything that we could to get the charges against you lowered,” JJ told him, as Emily took a call from David.

“What does that even mean?” Jax questioned, he knew that it could only be good or bad news.

“House arrest, twenty-four months,” JJ answered, that was something that they hadn't told Kali as yet. “Your sister doesn't know about this,”

“Why doesn't she know?” Jax raised an eyebrow taking a deep breath and seeing that Chibs had arrived and was standing at the door to the room.

While Emily and JJ talked with Jax, Kali had been talking with T.O she wanted to know everything that had happened when she was out of town. Chibs nodded at T.O and Kali motioning for them to take it outside and he'd look after the kids. Kali smiled at him and took Thomas with her, he'd fallen asleep in her arms.

“T.O what can you tell me about what went down?” Kali questioned, looking at the older man as she spoke. She needed everything that she could get from him.

“Kali, they saw him kill Jury, and there were witnesses for Marks,” T.O told her, Kali raised an eyebrow at him.

“Jax killed Uncle Jury because he thought he was the rat, and August? He was set up both times,” Kali said as calmly as she could without raising her voice. “I have a friend, she's a fed...she looked into it closely, it's why they're here,”

“You're the reason the feds are here?” T.O questioned, she nodded and shrugged rocking Thomas in her arms.

“Yeah, look I knew something fishy was going on...asked them to look in to it and they found everything out afterwards,” Kali paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “I joined the Sons when I was eighteen, my dad made the decision when I was a kid that I'd be the only girl ever allowed in in church, put it in the by-law,” Kali looked at him, it was why the club trusted what she said. “If you think I've deceived you in anyway you talk to me,”

“I've known you since you joined, most of the MC's have watched you and your brother grow up,” T.O told her, as he took a moment to think about what she had said about what happened with Jax. “You really do, do what you can to protect the club and your brother don't you?”

“It's all I've known,” T.O looked at Kali thinking over what she was saying and deciding that she really was doing what she could.

After a month and a half Jax had joined Kali at her house, it was a house full of children as Lyla had moved in with her as well. She needed the help, she couldn't handle being a single mother after Opie had died while in prison. Between the two women they were looking after six children, with Kali still doing SAMCRO business at the same time, and Wendy occasionally helping with the school runs.

“Aunt Kali...” Ellie was standing in the door of her bedroom she wanted to talk to Kali. Her and Kenny were staying the weekend while Lyla went out of town with her son Piper.

“Give me two seconds, okay?” Kali called back as she knelt in front of Jax. “You sure?” she questioned, he'd just told her that he'd be alright on his own but she wasn't having it.

“I'll be fine kiddo,” Jax held his phone in his hand. “You promised Ellie you'd go with her, now go,” he laughed before he tried to readjust his legs but failing. “First help?” he looked at her innocently with a lopsided grin.

“The day they say you can do this yourself we'll both be cheering,” she laughed as she helped him out and onto the bed, he was temporarily in a wheelchair with nerve damage from the accident.

“Trust me, I know,” Jax replied as she moved his legs so that he was least semi-comfortable. “How long do you think you'll be gone?”

“Couple of hours, Happy's coming by later. Wants to see how you're going,” Kali told him before she left the room and walked towards where the boys were playing. “Hey boys, I'm going out with Ellie for a little while you behave for Jax okay?”

“Yes mom,” Jackson jumped up from his spot on the floor and raced over to her wrapping his arms around her body. “We'll be good,” Abel and Thomas, Thomas stumbling and crawling as they raced into their father while Jackson went back to playing with Kenny.

Abel and Thomas climbed into the bed with their father and curled up beside him, both of them wanting him to read a story to him. Jax laughed when Abel handed him a book that he'd read to his sister when they were kids. The book the boys had chosen? 'Cat in a Hat'. Jax started to read to them and it wasn't long before both boys were in fits of giggles listening to their dad read to them.

When Kali and Ellie returned, Ellie went to the bedroom and shut the door. Happy was sitting in the living room with Jackson watching cartoons, Jackson looked up when his mother walked into the room grinning when he saw her before going back to watching cartoons. Happy smiled at her and motioned towards the bedroom. Kali walked into the bedroom and shooed Thomas and Abel out to the living room so they could get ready for bed. Once the boys were all out she shut the door and sat down.

“Jax, mom had a part in dad's death...” Kali hadn't told Jax about what she'd found out doing more digging into their mom's files after she found the certificates.

“How do you know?” Jax questioned, raising his eyebrow at her as they sat on his bed.

“Did some digging, found the all the certificates that mom hid from us,” Kali answered, she had them stored under her bed in a locked box.

“What else?” Jax questioned his head resting on her shoulder as he spoke, Chibs had put the boys to bed and Happy was in the kitchen they were both waiting for Kali to finish with Jax.

“Talked to Nero, he told me that mom told him about what she did,” Kali paused she knew her brother hated when their mother was brought into anything. “That mom really was sorry that she gave Clay the okay to kill dad,”

“Does Chibs know?” Jax was referring to the recently evolved 6 month relationship between his sister and the now President of SAMCRO.

“Yeah, Jax I couldn't keep it to myself...there was no way in hell that was happening,” Kali told him, as she looked to him and then the doorway. “Everything that Emily and JJ did for you, that wasn't at my request, that was at the request of Penelope. She wanted to make sure your kids grew up knowing they were loved,”

“What are you talking about kiddo?” Jax was confused, what did they do that he didn't know about.

As they were talking Chibs and Happy were in the kitchen talking and making food at the same time. Figuring they may as well make themselves useful, after a few minutes Chibs decided to go and check on Jax and Kali to make sure that they weren't murdering one another.

“Jackie boy, your sisters friend pulled some strings with everything that's been happening these past few years and the help we've given the feds,” Chibs stood in the doorway, he'd heard Jax's last question and figured he'd be able to answer it for her. “Feds told Patterson that SAMCRO was off limits,”

“They did what?” Jax was in disbelief as he listened to them explain what had happened just months earlier.

“Feds told Patterson that we were off limits, its how you managed to only get house arrest for your last arrest,” Kali said it again, she knew that he had already been told about the set up between Barosky and Yost.

“They trust your sister,” Chibs said, looking to the two of them as he spoke. “She loves you brother,”

“Do you love her?” Jax questioned, from where he was laying on the bed.

“You know the answer to that one,” Chibs answered, with a smile aimed at the younger of the two. “Jackie boy,”

“Jax, what do you think?” Kali questioned before she disappeared down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Jax looked at Chibs and then glanced down the hallway where his sister was now out of sight before he had a chance to look back at Chibs the older man was leaving the room also. Jax sighed, and threw his head back against the pillow leaning on the head board. Listening he heard both Kali and Chibs laughing in one of the other rooms.

“Finally got hold of Packer, gonna head down to San Bernadino for a couple of days to talk to him,” Kali told him, she knew that he'd understand and more than likely would send Happy with her.

“Take Happy, I don't want you going that far alone,” Chibs told her, before pulling her close to him. “Darlin, do what you have to do,”

“Wendy and Lyla are going to look after the boys,” Kali paused briefly as he rested her head on his shoulder. “I know you don't want me going alone, but there are so many times that I have,” Kali sighed glancing up at him as they sat down at the kitchen table.

“Darlin, I worry about you...always have you know that and it's different now,” Chibs said kissing the side of her head as he spoke before taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

“At least I'm not the only one worrying in this relationship,” Kali laughed into the kiss, as she put her hands on either side of his face in response. “I'll be fine, I'll only be gone a few days,”

“I know, at least take Hap half way,” Chibs told her, kissing her back again they could go on like that. “You know the man likes to protect you,”

“And what if you need him while I'm gone? What then?” Kali questioned, she was stubborn and he knew it. Chibs sighed, almost to the point where she thought he would take back what he had said.

“That's what Tig and Quinn are for,” Chibs laughed, he knew that the two men were always up for anything if Happy wasn't available.

“You know Happy's more sadistic than the two of them combined,” Kali stuck her tongue out at him as they sat at the table. “I leave the day after tomorrow,”


	21. We Fit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali heads to San Bernadino to talk with Packer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update, there's at least two more chapters to go.

**Chapter 20: We Fit Together**

  
Kali hadn't given Chibs the opportunity to disagree with her before she had passionately kissed him to make him semi-forget the conversation that they were having. In reality although she was confident about heading to San Bernadino she was also semi-terrified of having to go and talk with Packer. Packer like Chibs had known her most of her life.

“Tig doesn't know that I'm doing this, he can't know,” Kali told him, pushing him against the chair as she spoke. “Can we keep this between us and Happy?”

“Darlin' you know they'll all be asking questions,” Chibs told her moving slightly out of her grip as he spoke.

“I know, and you know how to answer them,” Kali retorted, taking a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair again. “If they ask where I've gone just tell them that I had to go out of town a few days,”

“And what are you doing with the kids?” Chibs questioned, that was the one thing that he really wanted the answer for – had she factored in that she was currently the guardian/mother to three children.

“Lyla and Wendy both said they'd stay...or you know you and Jax can attempt to work it out between the two of you,” Kali laughed, she had covered this already as it was one of the first things that she had told him. “We literally covered this about 10 minutes ago,”

“I know darlin' I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing,” Chibs smiled at her and pulled her closer to him again. “You really think that Packer will agree to talk to the others?”

“I do, he's known me forever...he may have once gotten me out of trouble when I was on tour,” Kali bit her lip as she said the last part unsure of whether she should have said anything at all.

Chibs looked at the young woman sitting beside him, had she just admitted to lying to them all whenever she had returned home? Kali looked at Chibs and shrugged what could she do now but admit what had happened.

“Sorry...I haven't even told Jax about this, Packer promised we'd keep it between us. Got into a bar fight just inside San Bernadino a couple of years after I left...Never said anything about it because I never got arrested,” Kali was almost quiet as she spoke, she was trying to think of a way to explain exactly what had happened. “One of Packer's men noticed the dragon on my calf, it was one of his men that started it – said I shouldn't have been there...Packer called him out on it,”

“Wait a minute, you got in a bar fight and didn't spill?” Chibs raised an eye-brow at her and then grinned at her.

“Didn't realise who I was until Packer pulled us both aside and motioned for me to show the reaper,” Kali replied, with a slight shrug before she continued. “Told him that I was the daughter of the original President of SAMCRO,”

“You used your pop, only you darlin',” Chibs smiled at her leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek as he took her hand in his.

Chibs and Kali sat talking a while longer before both of them decided that she should be prepared to leave the following morning after making the call to Happy and telling him that she was heading out of town and wanted the company. Happy was happy to oblige, even going so far as to take it upon himself to accompany her the whole way to San Bernadino. The following morning Kali and Happy left before anyone was awake so that she wouldn't chicken out. It was something that had to be done.

“You know you don't have to come the whole way to San Bernadino with me,” Kali said after they pulled up at a truck stop in Fresno.

“I know,” Happy paused looking at her as they made sure their belongings were secured on their bikes. “Why didn't you drive down?”

“Some of the SAMDINO guys don't take too kindly to cages,” Kali answered with a shrug as she pulled off her helmet and he did the same. “Chibs gave you the heads up before I called last night didn't he?” Kali questioned, raising her eyebrow at him as they headed inside.

“He did,” was the only answer he needed to give her.

“Hap, thank you,” Kali smiled at him, rolling up her jacket's sleeves as she headed straight for the coffee. She'd been at this one truck-stop a few times on her runs. “Can we get two black coffees? Thanks,” Kali said the moment that she sat down at the counter.

“What brings you through this time?” the waitress questioned, looking at her and then at Happy as he sat next to her and placed his helmet on the stool beside him.

“Business, not pleasure this time unfortunately,” Kali answered as the girl served both of them their coffee's. “Whats the special today?” she was starving and wanted to know what the breakfast special was.

“Same as usual darlin',” the mention of 'darlin' had Kali immediately thinking of Chibs which it shouldn't but it did and she couldn't help but smile.

“I'll just get the breakfast burrito – minus the meat,” Kali took a breath before glancing at Happy who was studying the menu before he spoke.

“Scrambled eggs and sausage,” the only words that came out of his mouth before he turned his attention to Kali.

“The breakfast burrito's pretty good from memory,” Kali laughed, picking up the coffee and taking a sip before putting it back down and realising she hadn't added any sugar to it. “Sugar, needs sugar,”

Happy shook his head and drank his coffee, he liked his without the sugar. While they sat and waited for their coffee, Kali thought of the things that she needed to talk to Packer about, and how she as going to go about it.

Meanwhile at the house, Lyla and Wendy had almost forgotten that not only did they have to deal with the children they also needed to help Jax while Chibs was out. This was forgotten until the heard swearing coming from the bedroom and Jackson and Abel racing out the room at the rate of knots until they ran straight into them.

“Aunt Wendy...Uncle Jax needs help,” Jackson said grabbing Wendy's hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

“A little help?” Jax questioned, from his position laying in a tangled mess on the floor.

“What happened?” Wendy answered once she reached the room and moved to help him get untangled and back onto the bed.

“What do you think happened?” Jax growled at her as he tried to maneuver himself into a position where he could help her help him. “Just help me back onto the bed, when'd my sister and Happy leave?”

“Before the sun, before anyone was awake,” Wendy answered as she gave him a hand to get him back up onto the bed and in a comfortable position.

“Thanks, what are the kids doing?” Jax questioned, he'd had Abel and Jackson in his room until they'd run off and now he didn't know where they were.

“Lounge room watching cartoons. All of them, Lyla's making breakfast and I think Chibs has left already,” Wendy took a deep breath as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the father of her son. “You know, you can get out of here whenever you want. You don't just have to stay in the bedroom feeling sorry for yourself,” Wendy stated looking him directly in the eyes before he looked away from her.

A few hours later and Kali had arrived at the San Bernadino club-house and was waiting at the bar to talk with Packer. Some club members still didn't respect that she was one of them, and had just as much say in the goings on as anyone else so she received a few dirty looks. Kali had taken the hoodie off that she'd been wearing to reveal her SAMCRO tattoo on her forearm.

“Had this since I was eighteen, that's how long I've been in this business for,” Kali said, she didn't have to explain it but she was getting questioned either way. “Which by the way was fourteen years ago,” Kali finished off looking up as Packer walked into the clubhouse and motioned for her to follow him.

“Kali, what an I do for you?” Packer said closing the door to their church before making his way to his seat and sitting down motioning for her to sit with him.

“It's about Jax, and the mayhem vote,” Kali replied sitting down and pulling out the files that she had to show him.

“You know I can't do anything about that,” Packer told her, Kali sighed and looked at the files that she held in her hands.

“What would you do if I told you that it wasn't Jax's fault with Jury?” she questioned, running a hand through her hair as she tossed the file to him. “This is a statement about what happened, the past year none of it was Jax – he was set up,”

“How do you know this?” Packer questioned as he looked over the file and then noticed the 'Federal Bureau of Investigation' mark at the top of the page. “How did you get this?”

“My best-friend is a fed,” Kali explained watching carefully as Packer read the file again and then placed it in front of them. “Before you ask, when I met her she wasn't a fed she was just like me...I was eighteen,” Kali paused before she continued to speak running a hand through her hair. “I asked her to look into it, they've helped the club out on a few occasions,”

“What sort of help are we talking here?” Packer asked, taking in everything that Kali was saying to him.

“The sort of help that got my boy back, got Jax's boy...Stopped the RICO charges...” Kali paused as she tried to remember everything that had happened over the last few years. “Obviously we aren't untouchable but we helped them out on a case involving Roosevelt and Hale,”

“Kali, if the information you've given me is legitimate than Jax's case will need to be reviewed,” Packer told her, resting both of his hands on the table as Kali picked up the file and pulled out a copy and handed it to him.

“Keep this, you may need it if you talk to the other presidents,” Kali told him before adding. “Chibs didn't tell me to do this, I told him I was and he agreed with me,”

“That man would do anything for you. All the clubs that knew John and Jax would,” Packer told her, causing her to smile as she knew that it was true.


	22. Will He or Won't He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I lose my temper and someone gets hurt,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there is more coming in the future.

**Chapter 21: Will He or Won't He?**

  
After Packer and Kali had finished talking, he told her that she was welcome to stay a day or so as they actually needed a little extra help some of their old ladies had gotten themselves into a spot of trouble. Kali sighed, the San Bernadino ladies seemed to do that a lot. She agreed to stick around and see what she could do, even though the old ladies and crow-eaters weren't all that fond of her knowing more than what they did.

A few months later and Kali had returned home from running errands and was being questioned by Wendy and Lyla the two women wanted to know just how close she and Chibs were. Wendy took the first step, she'd known Kali since she was a teenager though they'd had their differences they were friendlier now.

“How long have you and Chibs been going on?” Wendy questioned motioning towards the kitchen table.

“A while...but officially under a year...” Kali answered as they sat down at the table, with Wendy bringing mugs of coffee. “Why?”

“No reason, we just noticed that you were closer than normal,” Wendy replied, Kali to her was still the child she had been when Jax and her had met. “I've known you a long time,”

“Then you know that I'm old enough to look after myself,” Kali laughed, she was after all turning 33 that year. “Besides Chibs would never dream of hurting me,”

“You don't know that,” Wendy said, earning a glare from Kali and a raised eyebrow from Lyla.

“Yes I do. I was a kid when he joined SAMCRO, all any of them have ever done is protect me...until I joined, you know that,” Kali stated as she glanced into the lounge room, where Ellie was sitting reading to Jackson and Thomas while Piper and Kenny played with Abel.

“I'm just sayin' is all,” Wendy said as she back-tracked and they heard Jax's voice coming from down the hall way.

“I'll go talk to my brother,” Kali said taking a deep breath as she pushed away from the table and moved to stand up.

Kali took the opportunity and ducked down the hallway and walked into Jax's room promptly sitting on his bed and staring at him. Jax shook his head, he'd heard part of the conversation they were having as Kali had near yelled at them. Jax motioned for her to get closer to him as he scooted over on the bed.

“You okay kiddo?” Jax questioned as Kali moved upto be sitting beside him and he put an arm around her pulling her close.

“Yeah...I don't know. Wendy and Lyla want to know about me and Chibs,” Kali answered resting her head on her brothers shoulder. “How about you? Feel like taking a short walk around the yard later?”

“Walk?” Jax raised his eyebrow at her he was just getting used to it. “I don't know,”

“It's a short walk, besides the physio and your doc said you need to start doing it a little more,” Kali smiled, kissing the side of her brothers head. “I ain't going anywhere any time soon,”

“I know. I'll think about it yeah?” Jax replied causing Kali to sigh but nod her head as they heard Jackson, Thomas and Abel knocking on the bedroom door.

“Mommy, Uncle Jax can we come in?” Jackson's voice could be heard on the other side of the door as they heard then giggling.

“Come on kids,” Jax laughed, as Abel opened the door and pushed it causing his baby brother to run over to the bed and dive between Kali and Jax. “Who did what?”

“Abel pushed Thomas,” Jackson said causing Abel to push the older boy before Jackson told him to stop again. “Abel, we don't push,” Jax looked at Kali as if to say did you teach him that which was stupid of course she did. “We only push Uncle Tig,”

Abel looked at Jackson and then at Thomas before telling Thomas that he was sorry as he and Jackson climbed onto the bed band squished in between Jax and Kali. Jax and Kali pulled both boys into their arms hugging them and kissing them before Kali through Jackson onto his back and started to tickle him. After a few minutes Jackson, Thomas and Abel left Jax's room pulling Kali with them and dragging her down the hallway.

“Jax alright?” Wendy asked still sitting at the table, while Lyla had gone to take Piper, Kenny and Ellie to get take away for dinner.

“Yeah he's good. Where'd Lyla go?” Kali asked as Chibs walked into the house not bothering to knock anymore. “Hey you,”

“Darlin,” Chibs smiled at her wrapping an arm around her waist. “Saw her not too long ago with the kids, left Tig to look out for her,” Looking down he saw that all three boys had stopped and were staring up at them. “Hi boys,”

“Hi Uncle Chibs,” Jackson grinned wrapping his arms around him before dragging Abel and Thomas into the lounge room.

“Wendy could you help the boys clean up for dinner?” Kali questioned, hugging Chibs as the older women stood up from the table.

Four months later and they had finally been able to convince the different Sons of Anarchy charters to get together and talk, vote about Jax. They had determined that the meeting place would be at Kali's as they were almost done doing minor renovations to the club house at the back of the property with a garage mostly for the clubs bikes and cars. Kali and Chibs' relationship seemed to be a topic for discussion when it came to Wendy and Lyla.

“Do you really that I'm ready for a second child?” Kali questioned Lyla and Wendy as the three women sat around her kitchen table while the kids played in the lounge room.

“Sweetheart, you've been looking after them,” Wendy motioned towards the kids and then looked back at Kali. “We're not saying that you are pregnant,”

“Really because that's exactly what it sounds like you're saying,” Kali was defensive she hadn't changed anything at least not that she had realised. “Looking after them? If I'm not here I'm off doing jobs, speaking of which I have one coming up,”

“You've gone off eating things that you love, and that's what happened with me,” Lyla told her remembering when she was pregnant with Piper.

“That doesn't mean anything,” Kali said as Chibs and Tig walked into the house, Chibs had practically moved in with them while Wendy and Lyla had moved out with Piper, Ellie and Kenny. “I change what I eat all the damn time,”

“Just do it, for peace of mind?” Wendy said before excusing herself from the room followed shortly by Lyla.

Kali looked up as she felt the men standing behind her, both offering her a smile before they sat where Lyla and Wendy had previously been sitting. Today they were making a vote on whether to bring Jax back into the Sons, he couldn't get away from the life even if he tried. Ellie was going to watch the younger kids before taking them up to play near the club-house.

“What's going on?” Tig questioned, an eyebrow raised when he saw how fast the girls had left.

“Everything okay darlin'?” Chibs looked at her and then motioned with his head for Tig to head on out back.

“Yeah...I think so...I don't know,” Kali answered truthfully before Tig had even moved.

“Alright, if you're sure. Where's your brother?” Chibs questioned, he didn't want to push whatever was bugging her until she was ready.

“Out back, staring at his bike,” Kali paused looking around before she continued. “Went for a ride earlier while Wendy and Lyla watched the kids. It's weird, we used to do it all the time no problems, but now even though he still loves it he's almost hesitant,”

“I know darlin, I noticed the other day when you came home,” Chibs paused before he spoke again as Tig moved to go outside but stopped short of the door. “A couple of the other charters are coming by too, they respect you and they do still respect your brother,” as he spoke he took hold of her hand and kissed it before the both moved to stand up.

“We think the fed's might have talked to them,” Tig told her as they started to make their way outside, and were greeted by Jax sitting on one of the deck chairs.

“Wasn't the feds...well it was and it wasn't,” Kali said, she had finally managed to talk with Packer about what had happened and he had spread the word.

Kali smiled at him before kicking the only crutch at him so that it landed at his feet. Jax looked up at Kali and then towards Chibs and Tig before he leant down and picked up the crutch.

“Aren't you meant to be using two of those?” Chibs questioned, looking at Kali and then at Jax while Kali just laughed.

“Ask her, she keeps hiding one of them,” Jax answered pushing himself up and then using the crutch to aid him in walking.

“You haven't gone splat yet, so don't complain,” Kali grinned before going over and wrapping her arms around him. “Come on,”

“We'll meet you up there,” Tig said, before he started walking down the back and past all their bikes towards the new club house.

“Hey Tig, you help him,” Kali said as she stepped away from Jax so that he had to depend fully on the crutch until Tig stood beside him.

Kali walked over to Chibs and the older man almost instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close turning her slightly to face him before he kissed her and they started to walk towards the club house. Kali smiled at him and then glanced behind her and laughed at the awkwardness that was her brother and Tig. Chibs looked at her and then towards the club house before stealing a quick kiss from her again.

“Are we really going to do the vote? What if Jax decides that he doesn't want it any more?” Kali questioned, she was starting to wonder whether her brother actually wanted back in or whether he was doing it for her. “I can't do this much longer without him,” Kali muttered, hoping that Chibs didn't hear what she had said.

“Darlin, don't fret about it,” Chibs rested his arm on her shoulder as they continued to walk up the path. “I love you, no matter what the decision,”

“You know I thought I would be able to do it, but Jax is everything to me...you are too but you know what I mean,” Kali told him as he pulled her closer, and walked up the slightly winding path to the club house. “I know, I love you too,” Kali smiled leaning into him as they heard footsteps behind them.

“Get a room you pair,” T.O laughed as he walked beside them, Kali laughed and shook her head.

“Hey,” Kali smiled at him as they continued the walk up the path. “Sometimes I regret the whole having a garage/club house on the property but hey what can a girl do?”

“It was your idea,” Chibs laughed, as they entered the club-house and headed straight towards church.

The presidents all headed into Church with Jax, meaning that Packer, Lee, Gaines, Chubs, Seamus Ryan, Hench and Monroe were all in. Packer motioned for Kali to go in with them though she was temporarily stopped by Yates. Some members of the other charters still didn't know the extent of Kali's involvement in SAMCRO.

“She comes in,” Packer said as Kali showed Yates the clearly visible SOA and Reaper tattoo on her forearm.

“Move aside and let Teller in,” Tig said from where he and Happy were sitting leaning against one of the walls.

“Tig, I can take care of myself,” Kali smiled at him before she pushed Yates aside and headed in behind Packer who just shook his head. “Wait before we go in. I have one question. Is everyone aware of the one by-law that was put in by John Teller before he died?” when only some members nodded Chibs and Tig laughed they knew what she was going to say.

“The one by-law that John Teller put in, in nineteen-eighty-seven was that when his daughter was old enough to make the decision that she would be the only female allowed in church. In any of the factions of the Sons,” Packer said looking to Kali and then around at every member of the Sons who raised their eyebrow at him.

“Thank you. I joined in two-thousand at eighteen, but I've been handling a gun since I was thirteen...I went Nomad in two-thousand-and-three and came back five years later,” Kali said taking a deep breath before she continued. “And that is the end of your history lesson on Kali Teller,” Kali looked at the sons with a smile on her face when they realised that she wasn't joking. Jax let out a low chuckle and wrapped an arm around his kid sister.

“Aye, let's get on with it,” Chibs smiled at her motioning for her to stand by Jax as the finished entering church and closed the doors behind them. “Welcome, the reason for the gathering as I'm sure you're all aware of is to discuss Jax's future with in the Sons,” Chibs paused for a moment as he looked at the Teller siblings and then towards the presidents.

“Now Chibs and I know that you've all had visits from the Feds and it's up to you whether you believe them or not. However listen to what Kali has to say first and then we put it to a vote,” Packer said nodding to Kali who was watching to see what the presidents would do.

“Thanks Les,” Kali smiled at him before she stepped forward and spoke again. “Gaines, I know you believe that Jax killed Jury. You know that Jax was set up, Barosky admitted that the whole thing was a set up – he wanted all the Sons from every faction fighting between themselves,” Kali explained pausing briefly as she glanced back at Jax who nodded. “He didn't kill August Marks, that kill shot came from behind – there's video footage and before you say but footage can be altered I know but this wasn't,”

“How are you so calm in delivering this?” Hench questioned, looking between Jax and Kali and then around the table.

“Because I lose my temper and someone gets hurt,” Kali answered as though it was the simplest thing that could happen. “Everything that the Feds said and showed you is true. I trust them,”

“And I trust her,” Chibs said smiling at her before motioning for her to go back to Jax. “It's been nine months, he's on house arrest currently,”

“Jax, Kali could you step outside and we'll discuss,” Packer said, looking between the siblings who both nodded before making their way out of church and heading to one of the couches.

Jax and Kali sat on one of the couches and found themselves with Happy and Tig sitting almost protectively on either side of the siblings. Kali had to laugh, they had always been that way but more so since everything that had happened the past year. Tig wrapped an arm around Kali and kissed the top of her head calling her princess at the same time as the Teller and Winston kids walked into the club house.

“Aunt Wendy wants to know if it's safe to come up yet?” Ellie said looking at Tig as she spoke while letting go of Thomas' hand before he climbed on his fathers lap.

“Kiddo go tell Wendy she can come on up they don't bite,” Kali laughed as Jackson climbed onto her lap and then wiggled his way between her and Jax. “Abel, do you want to go with Ellie and tell your mom?”

Abel nodded running off with Ellie and going back down to the house while Thomas and Jackson stayed sitting with Jax and Kali. Jackson snuggled up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her while Jax hugged Thomas and kissed the small boy on the top of the head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 will be ready in the New Year.


End file.
